


Home Is Where You Are

by Moonswing



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ereri shorts, from canon to AU, angsting to fluffy romance. Non-con warning for select chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren could only watch them argue. They still weren’t listening. This place needed to be spotless, fucking spotless before Levi arrived. What about that didn’t they understand? 

He took a moment, chewing his lip. Well, it wasn’t exactly their fault. They didn’t know whether or not he got their heichou to himself for awhile was directly tied into how clean this place was. And given everything that had been going on, the cleanliness of their new place probably did seem kinda pointless. They just didn’t know what was riding on it! 

Again, he felt guilt welling up inside him, leaving the bickering group to try and finish the cleaning on his own. So many had died getting him back to safety, those currently annoying him were also putting their lives on hold just to make sure he stayed safe- he really shouldn’t get pissy just because Levi was going to lecture him before nailing him. The corporal had been under a lot of stress, too; maybe, just maybe, they’d skip the lecture and go right to the nailing. 

&

“Now, the half-assed cleaning,” the heichou said once business was out of the way. “You lot seriously call this place habitable?” 

“Wow, Eren, you weren’t kidding,” Mikasa’s voice beside him said. 

“Ah, so that’s why it’s so shitty in here- only one of you was trying. It’s still no excuse, and I shudder to think what state my room is in. Since Eren’s the only motivated one, he can be the one to re-clean it. You lot can make the rest of this place presentable.” 

The majority of the faces in the room stared blankly, Eren, knowing how serious the man was, got up and was leaving for where he was told. 

Levi arched an eyebrow. “Now.” 

Those bodies sprang to life, organizing themselves to get the house clean. The corporal calmly stood, making his way to where he’d sent Eren, still able to easily hear the other’s feet running upstairs to the destination himself. 

Levi chuckled as he walked, seemingly in no hurry to assure the other he wasn’t in trouble. His internal laughter increased, leaning against the doorframe of the room, watching Eren scurry about the admittedly-impressive-looking space, attempting to further rid it of dirt. The teen had even left the window open, letting in the fresh breeze and warm sunshine.

He just smiled at first, watching the other’s attempts. It was adorable, really. Eren was going about it all wrong, just pushing the dust around, but still so determined to get the room spotless. Finally, Levi entered the room, closing the door behind himself. The teen was so focused he didn’t notice the older male until he took the cloth from him. “Here, see?” he said, showing him how to get into the web-filled edges. “Carefully, or you’ll just keep missing it.” 

“Y-Yeah,” Eren replied, flushing at the sudden close proximity. 

The cloth was handed back to him, the corporal never breaking his expression. “Finish up now.” 

“What, this foreplay for you?” 

“Dirty room equals no sex. I told you that before you left.” 

“You could help,” was the return sigh before realizing, unique relationship or no, he’d just mouthed off to his superior officer. 

“I was considering it, but with that attitude, I should leave you to do it,” came the swift reply. “But if I do that, your sorry ass will be at it well into the night, and I have other plans for it. I’ll be back in a minute.” 

The younger male watched him go, breathing relief that he wasn’t going to be disciplined for his mouth. He was probably getting his own cleaning stuff. 

Eren still wasn’t sure how this had happened. One minute they had been talking, and then… Eren wouldn’t have taken Levi for an impulsive type, but impulsive he certainly was. Maybe the corporal still didn’t trust him as he’d originally said, but most definitely felt a certain… possessiveness, making it clear Eren was his to do with as he wanted. Oddly enough, Eren couldn’t bring himself to have a problem with that. There hadn’t been any sex that first time, but the look in the older man’s eyes… it had sent chills down his spine. And not in a bad way. Not at all. 

And the first time they had… Wow. It had been a little awkward, Levi demanding control of the situation despite limited mobility, but at the same time- 

“Oi.” 

Green eyes shot up; the subject of his thoughts now glaring back down at him, still sitting by the window. “Levi.” 

“Correct. What are you doing, getting lost in thought like that?” 

“S-Sorry.” 

“Just get back to work.” 

“Yeah.” He turned his attention back to the lower end of the window frame, settling into a comfortable silence with the other man, the only sounds the group around them yelling at each other and the light scraping of their own work. 

“I know a lot has happened in a short time, but it doesn’t do any good to dwell on it,” the corporal spoke up suddenly, not looking away from his own task. 

“Huh?” 

“Mopey doesn’t suit you.” 

“O-Oh,” Eren realized. “I guess I should be thinking about that stuff, huh?” 

Levi stopped, looking over to him, mildly confused. “You weren’t? What else could possibly keep you sop deep in thought?” 

Emerald eyes lifted. “You.” 

The look on the other’s face was dubious. “Me?” 

“Yeah… just how this happened, I guess.” 

“This?” 

“Well… I’m guessing you don’t threaten all your subordinates with the same thing you do me.” 

There was a chuckle from the other side of the room. “No. No, I don’t. I have yet to hear even a whimper of a complaint from you.” 

“I’m not now. It just… happened so suddenly.” 

Levi stood then, walking back over to Eren and squatting beside him, a small smile sitting on his lips. “And that’s what you’ve been thinking about?” 

“Yeah… you’d think I’d be a little more on the whole ‘turning into a titan’ thing.” 

The other man chuckled again, but leaned forward, lightly pulling the other’s head toward his own. Eren’s breathing slightly hitched just before their lips met; it was if, in that instant, he’d completely surrendered his headstrong self to the corporal, allowing himself to be eased back against the floor, never fully parting. The teen wasn’t sure if it was just as simple as he was different that the corporal wanted him so much, or maybe that, from the get-go he’d understood the other’s logic, but whatever the case, Eren was sure he’d never tire of the attention. 

“Hey! Corporal Levi!” Hanji’s merry voice suddenly broke into the room, the woman’s gaze settling on the two- or rather, her quarry’s bloodthirsty gaze. Her face paling, she backed out, saying, “I-I’ll find you later.” At least she remembered to shut the door behind herself. 

“Uh, is that okay?” Eren dared to ask as his partner’s eyes returned to him. “She’ll probably tell everybody.” 

“Let them fucking talk,” he breathed back, capturing him again. And not just his lips- those hands of his, calloused and hard, still had the gentlest touch as they cascaded over his body, never asking anything in return. 

What was with that? Eren knew he was inexperienced, but… it was almost insulting, unless… no. Just… no way Levi could think so little of himself. So he tried. Letting himself fall the rest of the way back, he lifted his hands- only to have them forcibly pinned to the floor. “W-What?” he asked, feeling the flush of embarrassment the coming question was causing him. “I don’t get to touch you too?” 

Going off his partner’s expression, it was as he’d feared- it didn’t seem like it had ever crossed his mind that the teen would want to. The surprised look was fleeting, and was followed up with a ‘Do whatever you like,’ but Eren couldn’t help but commit the seconds-long look to memory. It was as if getting what he was giving had never actually crossed his mind. 

Who would go into something like that? Eren didn’t like it. He was, however, very interested in conducting an investigation of his own. Actually, now that he thought about it, in their two previous encounters, neither of them had managed to be completely naked- but Levi most of all. That was gonna end now too, he managed to decide through the other’s (probably intentional) assault on his body. Eren took Levi’s hands into his own, gaining the other’s immediate attention, his dark eyes now fixed on the earnest emeralds. For once, he seemed to catch the corporal off his guard, easing his hands to the ground, hovering over the teen with… not quite confusion, but he really wasn’t understanding what Eren was trying to accomplish either. 

Once the older male’s palms were flat on the wooden boards, he reached of to the collar of his shirt, carefully pulling loose each button that hid the other’s form from him. About halfway down, Levi’s left hand came up to grasp both his partner’s. 

“What is it?” 

He didn’t open his mouth to reply, agitation clearly high and the same guarded look not wavering, his hands remained stilling the other’s fingers. Eventually, the hands dropped, and definitely did not look happy, but allowed him to continue as he would. 

Eren studied him a second, but did finish the row of buttons, pushing the shirt open. Now, he was pretty sure what the problem had been. There weren’t many, but the scars that were, they were deep and hard and jagged against his skin. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“I know. I didn’t want you to get girly about them.” 

Green eyes narrowed. 

“And we’re going to be here all afternoon if you insist on getting us both naked first.” 

“Would that be so bad?” Eren dared to ask. “It’s not like either of us is wearing a harness.” 

Levi paused. The other bit his lip so he didn’t laugh; considering he was used to practically living in one, and senses a little clouded, it really was an easy thing to forget- and the look he was being shot was more than enough to remind him of that. “Do whatever you want,” came the repeat, almost with a sigh. 

Not that Eren was an expert, but he wasn’t sure the older man knew how to have a relationship with someone, and as a result, was just taking it. Lucky for him the person he chose to take from was all too willing to give. 

The first time had been right after that first run out… that complete and total failure. Before the higher-ups found out and shit really hit the fan, Lance Corporal Levi was in the room he himself had been confined to and had him pinned none-too-gently against the wall. Eren wanted to demand what was going on with him, it was on the tip of his tongue, but then he’d seen the look in those lost gray eyes. He was numb, empty, and needed something -someone- to recharge the humanity in him. Why he picked Eren wasn’t important, nor had he ever really pictured his first time like that (or at all really, if he was being honest) the only thought in his mind was that he couldn’t bring himself to refuse the man’s unspoken request. It also helped that the other did all the work, as the saying goes, and just left Eren to barely be able to hang on to the new sensations running through himself. 

“Oi. Eren. You’re doing it again. I catch your brain at a bad time?” 

“You probably wouldn’t agree, but you and my brain are actually pretty close.” 

A mildly-confused eyebrow arch, then, “You’re right, I wouldn’t. You purposefully trying to drag this out or something?” 

“Can you blame me if I was? Starting to sound like you’re forcing yourself.” 

Another arch, this one in amusement. Not ‘ha ha’ amusement- he clearly thought the teen was trying to think beyond his capacity. “Eren, thinking is not your-” he stopped the insult himself, pursing his lips together. “Eren, I never got around to telling you why… why I…” 

“Mauled me in my room?” 

“…Yes, that.” He sat up, still straddling the other’s waist. “I suppose an explanation is overdue.” 

“I’m not as clueless as you think. I saw how you looked then, and have a pretty good idea what you were thinking.” 

“… And didn’t put enough thought into what you might be,” he admitted. “I don’t think you even realized the kind of shit you could have gotten me into for that.” 

“Oh, I did. I just didn’t. Even if I’d wanted to, I doubt anyone would’ve believed me over you.” 

“I wouldn’t have denied it.” His gray eyes stayed on him while he hesitantly added, “I would never have denied how much you helped me that night.”

Eren smiled. Whether it was his fan boy appreciation for the man or those new feeling for him springing up inside him, he knew he’d always do whatever it took to help Levi. 

A timid knock sounded at the door. “Corporal Levi?” Hanji’s voice came again. 

“Unless it’s life or death, get your shitty ass gone!” the man snapped at the door, and the sound of the woman scurrying was heard once more. “Seriously,” he sighed lowly. 

“Besides, it’s not like I was complaining,” Eren continued good-naturedly. “Sorry I keep spacing out, but if it helps, I’m still on you.” 

Levi scoffed, but he still had a small smile. “Depends,” he said, leaning back over his partner. “Are you actually, or just trying to placate me?” 

Eren grinned back. “Both.” 

The older man gave a slight, but humored, shake of his head as he leaned further in to reattach his mouth to the other’s shoulder. 

An appreciative moan sounded in the otherwise quiet room; there was never anything louder between them- whatever the reason for it, there was enough screaming in their lives. 

Eren reeled himself in before his mind wandered again. Even if he was still thinking about the man with him, he should really be paying attention to their current encounter. 

Levi seemed to whole-heartedly agree, pawing at him and his clothes with renewed vigor. The green-eyed male usually just did what he could to hang on, but as he often did, was enjoying having some backbone, grabbing just as feverishly as he was being grabbed at. He practically dared Hanji to try and interrupt at this point- Levi wouldn’t even spare her a warning. Clothes completely off, for the first time ever, completely exposed to one another’s eyes. Eren couldn’t speak for his partner, but he knew he wasn’t complaining. Despite the few scars the corporal did have, his lean body was still muscular, the result of both the gear and regular exercise. It wasn’t uncommon to see him running laps at night or something similar- Eren could definitely understand some insomnia; he was barely starting the corps and he already had the stuff of nightmares to haunt his dreams. 

A hand brushing against his hardened shaft brought him back to the present, groaning low at the touch and already panting for air. “You were doing it again,” his partner chided him. “I have half a mind to just leave right now.” 

“You won’t,” the other managed. “You like messing with me too much.” 

“Disciplining.” 

“Call it what you want. You’re still not gonna leave.” 

Levi paused, and Eren was sure he was thinking about it just to prove a point, but seemingly changed his mind, latching unto the other’s mouth and rough hands traveling down his trembling body again. The green-eyed man bit down on the other’s lip when he felt two lean fingers push inside him, rub against him and begin to relieve some of the borderline soreness from lack of attention. 

It had been so long. 

Those fingers pushed deeper and he arched into them, craving as much of that touch as he could possibly have. Levi’s mouth moved lower, his tongue fluid over his partner’s form, until he swallowed the throbbing member twitching between his legs. 

“Fuck, Levi, don’t, I’m-” Eren tried to warn him, but it was too late- those mischievous fingers found their target, and all too soon, the other was swallowing the proof of his ecstasy. “I… just need… a-Whoa!” 

Levi was over him again, grinning wickedly, and had totally shoved himself inside his partner without warning. He didn’t start moving right away, at least giving the other time to become accustomed to the intrusion, gently sucking on his neck. “Are you all right?” the soft question came. 

“Y-Yeah. Just caught me by surprise. And I know that was the idea,” he added sarcastically. 

Levi only snickered again, raising himself up on his hands, Eren wrapping his legs around the older male’s waist, nearly breathless as he waited for him to start moving. He didn’t have to wait long. 

It was slow at first, probably just for him- it looked like it was killing the other stay at such a pace. But he enjoyed it, being full of his partner again, even reaching between them to palm his own hardened member. Levi would deny it until the day he died, but the spark in those gray eyes told Eren he’d hit the kink on the head every time. 

“Levi,” he was moaning again in no time, and the other took the vocalization as permission to add energy to his efforts. Eren knew he wasn’t complaining. He stroked himself harder in time with the wonderful assault on his body, and Levi, seeing how close he was, leaned in and took another rough kiss, Eren biting down as his second orgasm hit him, his partner almost immediately following him. 

Neither of them moved away from each other for a time, catching their breath, enjoying the feel and taste of one another in post-orgasmic beauty. 

There was a knock on the door so timid, it was barely audible. “Corporal Levi?” Hanji had dared again. 

“Life or death?” the older man questioned. This was the third time now. 

“N-No…” 

“Then why are you bothering me?!” he barked back, hearing her back away again. “I’ll be down in a minute!” He sighed as her footstep drew further, sitting up. “Doubt there’s even a problem. Shitty bitch just likes pissing me off.” 

“If you go downstairs, she wins,” Eren tried. 

Levi smiled, leaned down for one last, soft kiss, then stood, grabbing a rag to wipe himself off before surely visiting the bathroom to do so a little more thoroughly. “Get yourself cleaned up and finish this room. You might want to get some new rags,” he said, pulling his clothes back on. 

“Yes, Sir,” the other breathed lowly, but didn’t move until the he had finished, content to just watch the corporal. He put such care in presenting himself, from tucking in his shirt evenly to tying his shoelaces so they looked identical to each other. 

“That wasn’t a suggestion, Eren,” he said good-naturedly, pulling his jacket back on. 

“I know,” was the reply, standing himself and stretching a little. “Just thought I’d enjoy the view a little first.” 

Levi’s eyebrow arched a second, not understanding, then the other swore he saw a small flush form on his face. “Get to work,” he said only, and left the room. 

Eren snickered, and started gathering his clothes.

Late that night he was groaning, but just now flopping down on the bed, exhausted. 

Levi, not far behind him, snickered as he closed the door behind him. “Long day?” he inquired with false sincerity. 

Green eyes glared up to him. “Yeah. My commanding officer’s a fucking neat freak and makes it our problem.” 

Another snicker. “Don’t let him hear you talk like that. He’ll make you sleep in the dungeon again just for kicks.” 

Those earnest orbs softened. “No, I don’t think so.” 

“Watch it, Jeager; I can still kick your ass.” 

“Until I bite my hand.” 

“Please,” the corporal scoffed, both threats in jest. “We’ve more than established at this point that no matter what form your ass is in, I own it.” 

“Yeah, that’s just what you want everyone to think,” he informed the older man. “There wasn’t a single speck of dust in that room after the second time I cleaned it; I swear, you see dust even when there isn’t any.” 

Maybe having him clean the same room five times was a little much, but it had certainly gotten a reaction. He walked over now, giving the top of his head a kiss. “Get some sleep, then. I heard he has more of the same planned for tomorrow.” 

Another groan, but the teen could feel his eyes dropping already, and was very soon sound asleep- but not before muttering what a sadist bastard his lover was before completely nodding off. 

Levi only chuckled, getting undressed, and more than tired himself, didn’t waste any more time before joining his partner’s comfort.


	2. Passion Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi is inadvertently named Tom.

Levi allowed himself a small stretch as he walked down one of many halls now reclaimed in the barracks the Survey Corps had once been given, now used to hide an over-confident (but well-meaning) teenager from those who would have ill means for him. This whole thing was entering the vicinity of ridiculous, but if it got them any closer to answers of why titans were they way they were, he supposed he should go with it. Even if it involved the daily torture of just being around that magnificent idiot. 

A sharp groan caught his attention. From Eren’s room, doors away from his own. Charging forward now, he saw the door had been left just slightly open- that didn’t bode well at all, even if the idiot just hadn’t shut it all the way. Eyes hard, he pushed it open the rest of the way. 

And nearly laughed. 

Eren was fine. Might take him a couple centuries to get over the embarrassment, but fine. 

He was still in uniform, harness and all, laying back on the bed, but undone enough that he could wrap a hand around his greatly-aroused cock. Well, it had been. Half-massed now to go with the bright red that rampaged across the speechless teen’s visage. His composure wasn’t coming back any time soon, so Levi spoke, “So sorry for interrupting your ill-conceived attempt at pleasuring yourself, but I heard you, saw the door, and thought you might be in trouble.” With that, he began to leave, closing the door, then- 

“Ill-conceived?!? Are you implying I don’t know what I’m doing?!” 

Levi grinned. Target acquired. He could get into so much shit for this, succumbing to what should be boxed away and never thought of, but if he did this right, Eren wouldn’t be complaining to anyone. And he’d never want to do wrong by Eren anyhow. Shifting back to his usual indifference as he again faced the teen, he stated, “I’m plying nothing. I’m stating a fact.” 

If possible, the other bristled further. “How can you say there’s a right way?” The corporal had to admit he was impressed the green-eyed male was still maintaining defiance despite the flush his cheeks also maintained. “It’s personal preference!” 

“There’s getting the job done, and there’s getting the most of the experience. Were you doing the latter, you wouldn’t have cared I looked in on you.” 

Eren didn’t look impressed. “Uh-huh.” 

“Suit yourself. Have a good night,” Levi told him, but before he even finished turning away, the teen had his attention again. 

“Are you… offering? Won’t that get you in trouble?” 

“Only if you decide you want me in trouble.” 

A contemplative look crossed those earnest green eyes. He seemed to recognize the corporal was completely putting into his hands what happened next, if anything.

But he still wasn’t saying anything. Levi took that to mean the decision was too big for his frazzled brain, and opened his mouth to repeat his ‘good night’ to the other, but just as he did Eren did too, voicing, “I don’t want you to go.” 

“Oh?” 

“I-I mean, I don’t know what you’d expect of me-” 

“I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want me to,” came the even reply, his own desire scarcely believing this was actually happening, finally shutting the door behind himself, but still in the room. 

The other seemed to finally remember he was a little exposed, flush darkening when he looked down at himself, but clearly not seeing the point in covering up. 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” the corporal assured him, loosening the cravat from around his neck, carefully setting it aside on the dresser. He swore the emeralds fixed on him brightened with anticipation. Was he not the only one harboring a little crush, or was Eren just excited for what he was about to experience? Either way, Levi wasn’t about to disappoint him. 

He got up on the bed, hands and knees, over the form still laying back. Shifting his weight, he lifted his left hand to the teen’s cheek, letting it slide down his jaw line. He was trembling a little. How cute. 

“Hei- Hei-” 

“Levi,” he corrected softly, without edge, hand gliding down the other’s annoyingly-clothed body. “What is it?” 

“I’m just… glad I’m with you.” 

A rarely-seen smile crossed the older man’s face, reaching for the teen’s hand, holding it steady under his own, traveling back down the lithe body beneath him. 

“Um, Levi? I’m right-handed.” 

“Good for you. When you’re on your own, you can use whichever hand you like.” 

Eren seemed to understand the logic, not protesting further when his own hand was wrapped around himself, light pressure from the other’s barely having him touch himself as his fingers ran along his stiff shaft. A low groan resonated in his throat. 

“See? Don’t rush it, let it last.” The lot of them got so little pleasure, especially in their lifestyles, what they did get should last as long as it possibly could. 

“L-Levi,” he gasped. “I c-can’t…” 

“Oh? How far along were you before I came in?” 

“Pr-Pretty far…” 

The heichou took pity on him, tightening the grip, but not increasing the strokes any. Eren’s hips were unconsciously thrusting against him, trying in vain to make him move faster. “So impatient,” he chided the younger man. 

“P-Please.” 

And Levi lost it. That flushed expression, hot body, pleading tone- he’d do whatever Eren wanted, even if it was to leave him the hell alone. But he didn’t, he wanted more from him, and Levi was nothing but willing. He moved the other’s hand along, harder, faster, until the most beautiful cry he’d ever heard left Eren’s lips, covering himself in his own cum. He panted for air, looking up at the older man with the most exquisite gleam. Several beats passed, and in a half second, reached up to gripped the other’s raven strands, and pull his face within an inch of his own. “Take me,” he more ordered than asked- Levi was willing to overlook it. That hungry, wanting gaze… he wanted to give Eren everything he wanted. 

Carefully though, summoning every ounce of self-control he had, the corporal began to pull at the buckles that held the other’s harness in place, then his own. It could get difficult to explain if he needed to requisition new ones. 

He slid off the bed then, ridding himself of further clothing, and when looking back at Eren, nearly laughed again. He was getting clothes off too, but slowly, almost cautiously, almost as if- “Second thoughts?” he asked. “If so, it’s not-” 

“No,” was his immediate, stern reply. “Just, um, a little nervous.” 

Levi smiled again, leaning against the bed to be eye-to-eye with him. “I won’t hurt you,” he spoke. 

“Again,” Eren laughed softly. 

“You said-” 

“I do get it. Just messing with you a little. Clearly, I forgot who I was dealing with.” 

“Cheeky brat,” he muttered, then decided those outspoken lips needed tasting. 

Eren didn’t object, returning the fervor with just as much energy, even entwining his fingers in the other’s hair again, palm rubbing against the close-shaven part underneath the longer strands. That actually felt really nice. Already gasping for air, the kiss broke, emerald gaze dropping slightly. “You look… pretty close,” he muttered, flush returning. 

“You put on quite the show.” 

“Um, can I… to you?” 

“You can do whatever you want, Eren,” was the reply, sitting up on the bed beside him. 

The teen was hesitant, so the heichou offered his own hand again, layering their fingers against one another before laying the warm palm against his aching member. The touch was so good, had wanted to feel the other’s hands on him for so long- then Eren stopped, taking advantage of Levi’s confusion to push his leg aside before swallowing him whole. 

He bit into his arm hard so as not to call out loudly enough to wake the place. Eren’s mouth, his tongue… even if he was inexperienced, this was an area he clearly didn’t need instruction in. “Eren- I’m-” he gasped, but the other got the message, backing off before the older man came, splashing against the sticky mess already all over his midsection. 

Just the sight of it was enough to put him back in the perfect frame of mind to do as the other had asked earlier. 

Pulling him into another kiss, he eased the teen back against the mattress, coating his fingers in the warm mess he actually wasn’t in a hurry to clean. He was as careful as he could be, only rubbing the tight entrance at first, not sticking in a single finger until Eren was moaning and rubbing against him. Both digits went in then, opening and stretching, feeling for- Eren cried out, muffling his voice in his pillow, his dick twitching at the contact. “Levi,” he nearly begged, the crazed want back for an encore. “Please.” 

“You’re sure? That wasn’t every long.” 

“I’m sure.” 

He still went slow, both savoring the feel of the other swallowing him up and and not wanting to hurt him. 

“Levi,” the brunette moaned, mind half-gone to pleasure. The corporal forced himself to go slow despite it; Eren laid out on the bed, completely naked, craving more of his touch, lips pert and senative after being wrapped around his cock… “More.” 

That one word, that one request, was all it took to make him lose complete control. He thrust into the other harder and faster, and, seeing his throbbing member twitch at the more, wrapped a hand around it. Eren, still having to muffle his heated cries in the confines of his pillow, reached down to grasp the hand simulating him, not helping or hindering, just keeping in time with the borderline- desperate thrusts. The brunette came first, almost painfully it looked like, and Levi wasn’t far behind, catching himself so he didn’t collapse on his lover. 

Eren was pursuing normal breathing, hands languidly running up and down the older man’s sides. “Wow.” 

“Indeed.” 

“You’ve… probably done that before, huh?” 

“Once or twice,” he admitted. “But Eren,” was the added, gently forcing the other’s gaze to his own. “I have never wanted, borderline needed, to be with someone as much as I have you. Nearly killed me to kick the shit out of you. If it hadn’t been necessary-” 

“Stop it. I already told you, twice now, that I got it. I don’t even want to think about what could’ve happened to me if the Military Corps had gotten their hands on me.” A grin twitched his lips. “Not anything this good.” 

Levi scoffed in humor, lifting himself up. 

“Does this… whatever this is, does it have to be a secret?” Eren asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Within the group, no, but I’d be prepared for some teasing. I wouldn’t go flaunting it. You act like an ass just because you think I’ll save you and I’ll sooner let you rot in prison.” 

“Yeah, I know.” The teen laughed again. “You don’t seem like a public display kind of guy anyway.” 

“Very perceptive. As for what this is, it’s whatever you want it to be, but know there’s no one I would rather be with.” 

“You’re pretty free with the declarations, Heichou.” 

“I’ve had some time to practice wording them.” 

“And I think I’d be pretty fucking stupid to reject them.” 

“You still have to clean with everyone else.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Did you… wanna sleep here, or…?” 

“I can’t tonight. I still have a small pile of papers in my room I need to go over. You get cleaned up and get some sleep, though.” 

“You too. No all-nighters; they’re bad for you.” 

Levi chuckled, kissing the other’s forehead. 

By the time they were clean again, Eren was already falling into a deep sleep, not even stirring as the other man gathered and put on his clothes. And… that little brat. The last item he’d needed, the cravat that nearly always hung from his neck, was wrapped around the teen’s hand, against his face, just under his nose. And Levi didn’t have it in him to take it back. Oh, well. He’d survive without it awhile. Quietly, he took leave of the room. 

“So, how’d it feel to finally get that adorably-independent body of his under your fingers?” a soft, but no less cheeky, tone voiced in the hall. 

Levi turned to face Hanji. “Worth the wait,” he told her without jest, daring to hope the woman would respond in kind. 

“Good,” she said only, still chuckling. “It was starting to get sad, watching you watch him all the time. Hope for your sake it wasn’t a one-time thing.” 

His eyes slid to the door before resting back on the woman. “Be it my own foolishness or no, I think it won’t be.” 

The redhead chuckled again, turning back to her own room. “Have a good night, Heichou.” 

He smiled after her, doing the same. “You too, Hanji.”


	3. Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is hospitalized with a life-changing wound and Eren rises to the occasion.

Agape  
‘ah-gah-pay,’ Greek.  
Love that only seeks what is best for the other’s complete fulfillment. 

&

Eren took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, watching yet another nurse as she tried to achieve flight running from his lover’s room, his pissed-off voice sounding off after her, something he’d probably thrown crashing into the wall just after she’d cleared the area. 

At least he was talking now. The past week the corporal hadn’t said a word, expression blank, sitting in the hospital bed he was confined to. Even Hanji hadn’t been able to tease a response out of him. 

Eren hadn’t even tried. He’d sat down with him, softly said ‘hello,’ and taken his hand into his own. He’d stayed each day after work until staff shooed him out. The corporal hadn’t resisted the contact, but he hadn’t acknowledged it either. 

The doctor had said his patient would probably go through a few emotional phases, especially given his nature. He didn’t need to be in the military, that wasn’t what was pissing him off, Eren knew; this injury was going to take adjustment. 

Levi’s yelling died down, and the brunette dared approach the doorway. Bandages still wrapped his head, covering the beautiful sapphires he knew were underneath. Maybe not now. Depended on the damage, the doctor had said. Eren lightly knocked the doorframe he stood by. 

“What?” the corporal snarled. 

“Down boy; just me,” the other spoke evenly, entering to sit by him again. “Unless you wanna yell at me too.” 

“I want to yell at the dumbass upstart who did this to me.” 

“Commander Smith has him in holding,” the younger man told him. That alone was overkill, but this was Levi. “They haven’t decided how to punish him, if discharging him is enough.” 

“I don’t suppose you want to bite him in half for me.” 

He wasn’t joking; he was still mad as hell. “If that would get you your sight back, mein liebe, I’d do it in a heartbeat. Actually, guy would probably welcome it. He feels pretty shitty.” 

“Guess all the fucks I give, Eren.” 

“Yeah.” He reached for the other’s hand, and found the touch welcomed; Levi’s hand instantly gripped his own. “How are the rest of your injuries? You don’t just bounce back after falling from that high.” 

“…I’ll be fine.” 

“…Will you?” 

A light scoff. He pulled at Eren’s arm. “Get over here with me. There’s room, right?” 

“Plenty,” he affirmed, kicking off his boots before curling up with his lover’s head on his shoulder. 

Levi didn’t say anything else, he didn’t need to, but as they sat together, Eren felt his body relax, his breathing even. He’d fallen asleep. Good. He didn’t doubt the other needed it. 

Hanji came in then; Eren put a finger over his lips. 

“Don’t you two look adorable?” she softly cooed. “I hear he’s talking.” 

“Mostly yelling.” 

She snickered, still keeping her voice down. “It’s a step in the right direction.” 

“Yeah. He looked so lost all week, I-” 

“I’m not asleep,” Levi’s gruff tone interrupted them. “And you’re both idiots.” 

“We’re just happy you’re starting to be yourself again,” his lover told him. “We were worried about you. Still kinda are,” he admitted. “But know you’ll come around once you’re good and ready.” 

“I’ll let you two lovebirds be,” the woman grinned then, and left the room. 

“She’s gone. A little rest wouldn’t hurt you, you know.” 

“…Says you,” came the barely-audible reply. “I just… keep seeing the treetops… right before…” 

The hand in his squeezed hard. The treetops. The last thing he’d seen before that guy’s blade allegedly slipped from his hand to slice across Levi’s face. It hadn’t even been a mission; just a training operation he’d agreed to help Eren with. That probably pissed him off the most, but because of that, there was medical staff on site. “The sun was bright that day,” Eren finally said. “It must’ve been beautiful. As far as last sights go, it couldn’t have been all bad.” 

“…I’d rather it had been you. The last I heard before I hit… whatever, was you screaming my name.” There was a bad, perverted joke in there, but he just didn’t have the energy. 

“A tree truck. A fucking big one, before you hit the ground,” the other explained, knowing the older man was probably wondering about the exact turn of events after he lost consciousness. “And even if you can’t see me, you can still hear me, feel me,” he reminded him, a hand sliding down his back. 

A contented groan rumbled in the other’s throat. Fuck, he was sore. 

“See? That’s not so bad. Besides, I think it’d be kind of interesting the next time we have sex,” he added, feeling a flush touch his cheeks at the admission. 

Despite his still-foul mood, Levi more mused than anything, “You must have the most adorable little blush right now.” 

“If how warm my cheeks are is any indication, totally do.” 

Almost cautiously, Levi’s free hand began to lift, nearly pausing in midair before finally resting his palm on the other’s cheek. “You feel warm,” he says, and for the first time since he’d woken back up, there’s some cheer in the tone. Eren put his hand over his, smiling, then leaning to give the raven head a kiss. “You’ll be fine.” 

“I’m useless, Eren.” 

“You just need a new specialty. You never liked the one you had anyway,” he reminded his boyfriend, and felt his slightly-bowed head press against his chest, as if in agreement. 

“But… what?” His voice was so shaky, low, and… afraid, Eren barely recognized it as Levi’s. 

His heart broke for him. But Levi didn’t do pity. “I don’t know, but if anyone can figure it out, it’s you. For now, just focus on resting and getting better. The rest will come with time.” 

The other didn’t say anything more, only pressed his head against his lover again, curling further into the offered warmth. Eren smiled, giving the top of his head another kiss. Poor guy probably felt helpless as a newborn kitten; even as a kid, he’d probably never known what that felt like. The brunette was more than willing to help, and hoped that would keep him ready to help in whatever the man needed, but also knew that they both, Levi especially, had a hell of a long road ahead. 

&

When Levi woke again, there was an obscene lack of body heat and far too much free space on the bed. “Eren?” he asked experimentally, keeping back the worry rising in the back of his throat. 

“Fuck!” the other’s voice cursed from a little ways off. “Of course you wake up the second I break down and decide to go to the bathroom!” 

Levi can’t not smile, settling back down. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but he did know, at least up until now, that the staff hadn’t been letting visitors stay the night. And until now, he’d been too immersed in self-pity and depression to give a damn. It was frightening really, just how easily it had happened, and just how little he’d cared about anything- even the warmth of his lover’s hand in his own. But it was thinking of him that had finally snapped him out of it. Knowing Eren wouldn’t think any less of him, that he would help him any way he could, never taking ‘no’ as an acceptable answer… It had finally made a smile twitch his lips. But knowing just as well how much this shit was going to suck adapting to, that had him lashing out at hospital staff. He kinda felt bad. 

And speaking of, it sounded like one was coming in. All the nurses wore the same stupid standard-issue clogs that made the same stupid shuffling sound. And she was moving slowly, probably not sure if he was awake or not, especially with his back to her. Well. That was pretty damn good without sight, now wasn’t it? But reading people’s movements had never been a problem; it was when he started moving that he was borderline agonizing over. “Something you need?” he asked, tone flat. 

“T-To change your bandages, Levi-heichou. Th-They could get infected if-” 

“Fine.” 

The timid (but certainly brave) girl scurried away, hearing another voice in the hall, presumably talking to her, “Wow, that was quick. And no yelling? Instructor Jeager is fucking magic.” 

Levi snorted. He’d put money on it. “You giving birth in there, Eren?” he called. 

“Um, I guess you could call it that,” the other finally replied, toilet flushing. “One hell of an ugly baby, though.” 

“Hurry the fuck up. I have to piss.” He could hear his moron boyfriend laughing before the door even opened; footsteps, then his familiar, warm hand clasp his own again. He didn’t have to explain, obviously needed assistance navigating a room he didn’t know. 

The voices he’d heard earlier were back while he was relieving himself, talking to Eren while they waited for him. “Really, Instructor Jeager, I don’t know how you did it,” the first one was saying now. “We were so afraid he’d never snap out of it.” 

“Yes,” the second voice, somewhat androgynous, agreed. “He’s such a headstrong personality, most soldiers are, especially the Survey Corps, but-”

“You two do realize we’ve been together almost seven years, and the he snapped out of it all by himself, before I even got here today, right?” Eren interrupted with an unimpressed drawl. “Also, he’s blind, not deaf, and can totally hear you.” 

Levi smiled, drying his hands. Finding stuff in the room was… annoying, but his lover’s confrontation did wonders for his mood. He’d have to reward him properly later. He paused, almost laughing at himself. Was he really thinking about sex already? Eren really was magic; it was the rest of the world that blew. 

“Eren,” he spoke, opening the door. The brunette immediately hand his hand again, carefully guiding him the few steps back to the bed. “He’s right, by the way,” the corporal added, practically able to taste the nearly-tangible fear in the room. It was delicious. Together, they were the most terrifying person imaginable. 

They had been, anyway. It remained to be revealed if that would remain. 

“Our apologizes, Sir,” Hallway Voice stated diplomatically. “But we still need to change your bandages.” 

“Then do it and leave me be.” 

There was a pause, and despite course personalities, surprisingly gentle hands started to unravel the wrap around his head. He swore he could feel emerald eyes boring into him as he felt the air hit his previously-covered skin. There was gauze over his eyes, not stitching, and that removed as well was actually refreshing. But there wasn’t even a sliver of light once his eyes were freed, there hadn’t been any of the times they’d done this. 

Something cool and slightly-stinging, probably antiseptic, was dotted on the parts of his face that were sewn back together, and going off the tingling it left behind, he did indeed have one long (and deep) cut across his face; he was betting the bone of the bridge of his nose, perhaps even the angle the blade had fallen, had kept it from threatening something other than his vision. Like his life. Lethal or no, it was covered again, this time with only the light bandages. Must be healing well. 

There were a few other minor wounds that needed attending to, then the extra bodies’ footsteps faded into the hall. “How bad did it look?” he asked despite his own summarized assumption, knowing the other would understand. 

“All your injuries are healing nicely,” Eren told him, avoiding answering. 

“Smartass.” 

“It’s what I do. They’re probably going to make me leave soon; the sun’s starting to set.” 

“Has the doctor mentioned when I can too? I was busy cussing him out when I saw him earlier.” 

“As long as you’re healing okay, which you are, I got the impression you could leave as soon as you stopped being an asshole.” 

“So I can go home with you tonight. Good.” 

“Levi.” Eren was trying to scold him, but he was snickering. “It’s nearly nightfall; I doubt the can discharge you now.” 

“We’re willing to make an exception,” a new voice said; the corporal was pretty sure it was aforementioned doctor’s. “We want him home.” 

“Before my next mood swing?” 

“Can you blame them?” his lover sighed good-naturedly. 

“Whatever gets me home faster.” 

“Well, we have just a few papers Instructor Jeager can sign on your behalf, and then you’re free to go, Levi-heichou,” the man told them. “I’ll be back in a moment.” 

The silence didn’t last long. “You now whatever you need, you’ll have it, mein liebe,” Eren’s voice lowly spoke. 

He’d used the nickname a few times now, and both had agreed it was better not to outside the house; knowledge from beyond the Wall was still technically forbidden. Harmonia would get to it. “You know better than that, ma moitie,” he returned swiftly, just as soft. 

“So do you.” 

Levi reached out for his lover’s hand, feeling the warmth from the other instantly, and giving his palm a kiss. 

&

He was perfectly pleasant (for him) the entire way home, even allowing Eren’s hand to guide him to the wagon, then into the house, his other on the railing. 

But once inside, feeling around, he managed to stub his toe within a minute of this lover closing the door, and promptly threw the offending chair across the room. 

“Mein Liebe,” Eren said calmly, taking his hand gain. “It‘s been a long… whatever; let’s get some rest.” 

The other scoffed, recalling the bedroom was upstairs, but allowed the other man to lead him forward. “Stairs. That’s a great idea. You aren’t planning something sneaky, are you?” 

“Sneaky? Me? Levi, I’m insulted,” the other chuckled in false horror, giving his boyfriend time to get accustomed to active mindfulness of the space between the stairs. It didn’t take him too long to get a rhythm. He still held his hand, but didn’t help otherwise; the corporal, eyesight or no, would kick his ass all over the small house. 

“I’ll bet,” the older man sighed now. “You are such a pain in the ass.” 

“If I’m doing it right, literally.” 

“I know you mean well Eren, but I’m exhausted.” 

“I know. I was mostly joking.” 

Levi scoffed, moving with the other’s turn into their room. “Mostly.” 

“Um, do you want help, or…?” 

The other couldn’t stop a smile. Eren was never one to beat around the bush, always so straightforward. “Tonight, sure. Just don’t be a pest about it, ma moitie.” He could practically feel the brunette perk at the nickname, he always did, much like the warmth that spread through at the one for himself. The idea of someone as full of life as Eren calling someone like himself his love was both ridiculous and wonderful. Truly the other half he was missing, as he called him. 

He really wished he could see those bright emeralds again, if only for a second. 

His hand was still in Eren’s; despite his offer, the younger man seemed reluctant to let him go. Levi squeezed his palm, pulling him closer to himself, his own head fitting nicely in the curve of his lover’s neck, resting on his shoulder. Eren’s hand released him, but it was to wrap his arms around him. Trying to pull him all the closer, feeling the brunette’s head against his own. 

Neither of them said anything for a time until Eren cracked, feet and legs stiff. “You still awake, Levi?” 

“Mm,” was the only reply he received. So just barely. 

“You can’t sleep in your suit.” 

“Since when?” the raven-haired man grumbled. 

“Since I’ve been around to be up your ass about it,” came the return, gently easing from the other body, but never losing complete contact as he freed his lover’s neck and unbuttoned his shirt. “Besides, taking clothes off you is territory I’m familiar with.” Levi had allowed minimal help at the hospital with what Eren had brought from the house- most he’d been able to do on his own, only needing assistance with the shirt’s buttons. Even that damn cravat he did on his own. He could probably tie that thing in his sleep. “Levi?” he asked at the other’s continued blank expression; peering up at him out of pure habit despite the other’s covered eyes. “Mein liebe?” 

“…I’m just tired,” the older man finally replied. “Been a long day.” 

“I could s- understand that.” 

“Eren, I’m not going to lose my shit every time someone uses the word ‘see.’” 

“Just every time you trip.” 

“For awhile, at least,” he admitted, his hands tracing his lover’s still-clothed form. Without warning, those hands gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a long-overdue and relieving kiss. It could have ended there, but his mouth worked his way down his lover’s jaw, developing a whole new appreciation for the savories of it. It was clear he’d been outside most of the day, taking care of his classes most likely- he could taste the sun still dancing on his lover’s skin. 

“Th-Though you were tired,” Eren managed through the attention his throat was getting. 

“Superseded by the sudden and demanding desire to run my hands over every inch of your naked body,” his hot tone replied. He needed something familiar and he needed it now, and nothing was more familiar to him than Eren’s body. “Fucking harness,” he added in cuss when he couldn’t pull off his shirt after the uniform jacket. 

The other snickered. “I’ll help you with it- you get my right leg, I’ll get my left.” That was how it usually went if only one of them was in one, so Levi didn’t accuse coddling. He was pretty sure Eren’s fingers were working faster than normal, though, trying to get to as many of the buckles as he could on his own. It wasn’t hard; the corporal almost lost to frustration again working the two he got to. 

He thought Eren might be nervous, but given his comment earlier, and no hesitation now, just wanting it was much as he always did, it didn’t seem to be a problem. The corporal smiled. If Eren wasn’t going to let a little thing like a lack of eyesight get in the way of having sex with him, he really shouldn’t either, even if it was he without the eyesight. And with the lack of a visual on his lover, annoying and frustrating though it was, it was letting him take more note of other responses in the younger man’s body. 

He couldn’t see the other’s bright eyes clouded in want and desire, but he could feel him trembling under his touch, skin heated and thoroughly flushed. Body near malleable, willing and ready for whatever his partner was offering. The breathy moans that always escaped his lips when he was aroused seemed, not louder, but more prominent, and he had an easier time focusing on them, letting them flood his ears. 

An unabashed and longing groan reverberated in Eren’s throat as the raven-haired man slid his fingers up his sides, taking his shirt with him. “You can’t wait already, can you?” Levi whispered huskily. 

“I’ve… never understood how you do this to me,” was the needy reply, the older man nearly seeing the glassy-green eyes on him. “But I always want more, mein liebe, you know that.” 

The corporal’s hand slid up to the other’s jaw, the want, borderline need, in the tone affecting him twice as much as it normally did. His thumb brushed those warm, wet lips- they even captured the digit a moment or so before his own claimed them. 

Eren kissed back eagerly, a hand of his own running down his lover’s spine, over past scarring on his otherwise smooth skin, settling just inside his pants, giving his rear a tight squeeze. 

Levi moaned into his mouth, their lengths hard and stiff against each other. He reached down to the surely-painful bulge his lover was shamelessly displaying, the other groaning as he did- his legs were buckling. “You gonna come in your pants, ma moitie?”

“Ma… Maybe… if you… ohh… Levi, I can’t…” 

He knew what the other was trying to say. “Finish getting your ass naked and get on the bed.,” he said. 

“You-you too,” the breathless tone came again, feeling his fingers start to undo his pants. 

Levi stilled them with his own, raising them to his lips for a soft kiss to show he wasn’t angry. “I can get my clothes off on my own, ma moitie.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’d helped you anyway.” 

He snorted. “Bed, Eren.” 

“Yes, Sir,” was the calm reply, and those hands left, but he could still hear the shuffling of the younger man’s remaining clothing, that heavy, anticipatory breath as he slid off his own boots and pants He followed it once cool air over confining fabric surrounded him. A warm hand reached out to him, cascading up his arm, gently making a mild correction in the older man’s direction, as he gently pressed on, moving right up to his shoulder to rest against his jaw. 

Everything was so easy with Eren. 

Even sitting down, as Levi figured, resting his hands on the brunette’s shoulders, the corporal didn’t have much height on him; the brunette’s sixteenth year had given him another half foot of height that the idiot had lorded over him for nearly a month. It was still easy enough for Eren to lean up and gently suck at the skin at the curve of his neck. 

“Is it… strange?” the older man suddenly asked, surprising himself, but not even a little jump un-eased his lover’s body. 

“As long as you’re still the compassionate asshole I fell in love with, being with you couldn’t ever be strange,” he spoke confidently, heat still lacing the edges of his tone. “If our positions were reversed, it wouldn’t be strange for you, would it?” 

Levi’s hands moved upward along his partner’s face, raising his thumbs again, this time to trace just under the emeralds he already mourned the sight of. But if they were gone as his were now… “No,” he finally agreed. “It wouldn’t be strange. Just… sad no one would be able to see your brilliant eyes anymore. At least this way-” 

“Levi, I’m not gonna lie. I miss seeing your eyes like crazy already. But it doesn’t change how I think of you. How I… How I see you. And I know it’s gonna suck for awhile, maybe longer, but there’s no where I’d rather be than by your side for the journey.” 

Levi wasn’t sure what to say to that, if there were words to say to that. Letting his hands’ position guide him, he pushed forward, claiming a full kiss from his lover, doing all he could to pour everything he couldn’t say into the gesture. 

Everything was so easy with Eren. It was when he had to face the rest of the world that things were really going to suck. 

But not tonight. Tonight it was just Eren and him, and something as stupid as a new scar couldn’t take that from him. 

He wasn’t usually so passive; the corporal figured it was high time to remedy that. 

“L-Levi,” the other tried to protest when he was shoved backward against the mattress. “I should be the one-” 

“Shut up,” was the dead-panned reply, feeling a shiver run through the brunette’s body. Eren would deny it the day he died, but he loved to be ordered around like this. And there wasn’t another coherent word from him, only those breathy moans and contented groans as he writhed underneath his lover. 

Not till he was told he could. “I don’t need to see you to know what a mess you are waiting for it; you’re practically dripping already, and I bet they can hear you calling out for it next door. You can’t wait to have me inside you, can you?” 

“L-Levi,” Eren gasped, internally rejoicing his boyfriend was fucking finally back. “I- I don’t even care if you finger me first.” 

“You might regret that if I actually do,” he advised, easing back. “Why don’t you suck me first, give yourself a little help.” 

The second he was sitting back up, the furnace-heat of Eren’s mouth was around him; for once, he had trouble keeping his own voice down.

Then Eren did something he didn’t expect. After one long, last lick to his throbbing member, the brunette sat up against him, eventually straddling his lap. “Eren, the last time we had sex like this, you called me a sadist asshole and wouldn’t let me lay a finger on you for a week.” Longest the idiot could go without. 

“Yeah, but you liked it.” 

“I didn’t like you turning into an asshole afterward. Don’t do my any favors.” 

“You can not believe me if you want, but I had been thinking I’d overreacted a little.” 

“Overre-?!” Levi started to exclaim, but his lover interrupted with a very distracting kiss, even biting his lower lip as he released him of it. “I don’t want to hear any shit later,” he finally consented. 

“No shit,” the other promised, slowly sitting up. “But I’m gonna go slow.” 

“Do what you need to.” But as he felt that tight, delicious warm begin to encompass him, he also began to hear a sound he hated- Eren whimpering. He was still trying his best, but Levi wasn’t even halfway in him and the brunette sounded like he was being tortured. So Levi, sighing, raised a leg to kick him back against the mattress. 

“Wh-?” 

“You are killing yourself and I’m done listening to it, ma moitie.” 

The endearment silenced any and all further protests, even more so when the raven-haired man completely sheathed himself inside him. Levi felt his lover’s back arch into the intrusion, his body temporarily flush against his own, trying at even more of it. He didn’t know why sitting up had such a negative effect on the younger man, but as long as it stayed that way, it wasn’t happening again. 

Eren breathed a word that could’ve been either his lover’s name or his own endearment for him, his heels pressing into his back, trying to urge him into movement. 

There were nights Levi would tease him into begging, but tonight he wanted it as much as the younger man did. He thrust into the brunette hard and fast, nearly drowning in the cries the other elicited. 

While he couldn’t see Eren toss his head back as he came hard on himself, there was no mistaking the nearly vice-like clench around his own member and the broken moan that filled the room, and slowed to a stop despite the lack of a release on his end. It happened sometimes, especially when he was stressed. 

Eren wasn’t having it, not tonight, and even if the other remained set against it, he could be persuasive on purpose. He did give himself a few breaths to recover, but then gradually began sitting up again, saying, “A little trust, okay?” 

Levi grumbled, but didn’t protest further, and allowed himself to ease back unto the mattress. 

To the brunette’s credit, he didn’t let his lover’s almost painfully hard erection loose once as he climbed back on top of him, gradually beginning movement of his own. Levi was relieved to hear soft sighs instead of sharp whimpers, laying his hands on his lover’s hips, gripping them tightly. 

And that heat. Inside his lover was always tight and hot, but this way it was even more so, probably why it was so painful on Eren’s end. But not now. Maybe because he’d just sent him into an orgasm, but his partner was willingly riding him now, pleasure-abundant moans filling the room again. Through the charged fog, Levi wondered if he was hard again too. So he found out. 

An erratic groan feathered his ears when his fingers made contact with the stiffened member. 

“L-Levi, don’t… won’t last…” 

He didn’t need to; his own hips long losing control and thrusting up just as hard as Eren thrust down, he could feel his orgasm coming fast on. Fleetingly, he did wish he could see his lover’s face while he rode him so passionately, but currently, he could definitely settle for those crazed cries and fingernails gripping his shoulders. 

He was finally, finally shooting inside the brunette as said brunette hit his second orgasm, this time making a mess on Levi he actually didn’t much mind. Eren had collapsed on him- another thing he didn’t mind- lightly running his fingers through the sweaty strands after pushing back his own, listening to him catch his breath. Levi was winded too, but not on Eren’s level. “That takes a lot out of you,” he noted; the only reply was a nod against his chest. 

He chuckled, willing to lay there as long as it took for him to get himself together. Sleep wasn’t an option, not with both of them a sticky, sweaty mess. Not… normally. But tonight, practically feeling Eren loosing consciousness, he decided he could humor him, just this once. 

&&&&& 2

Levi didn’t even regret it in the morning, waking to something soft, warm and damp gently working to clean what was now a disgusting mess. “Eren?” 

“It’s not Hanji,” the cheeky tone replied. 

“You’re a brat.” 

“Your brat.” 

“Rub that in.” To the other’s childish giggle, he clarified, “No, seriously. I have your dried cum all over me.” 

“Well, I could get a bath going, as long as you don’t get your stitches wet.” 

“We both know I’m not going to survive two weeks without proper bathing.” 

Eren’s laugh was agreement enough. “I’ll get the water going,” he said, and as the other’s footsteps left the room and faded into the hall, dramatic as it was, Levi felt all the light in his world go with him. 

He tried not to let it bother him.

&

While Levi was washing off the remnants of last night’s activities and Eren making breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Brushing off his hands, he went to the door, hoping it was something quick. 

“Commander Smith!” Eren snapped to a salute as soon as he opened the door. Despite Levi being close to the man, the to of them never really had gotten past superior/subordinate. 

“At ease, Jeager,” the man said. “I’m at your house. Levi’s here?” he questioned, and was answered by a small crash, followed by a string of semi-coherent cussing, and a larger crash. Someone was out of the bath. “Throws what he trips over?” 

“As far as he can.” The brunette was trying to stay on top of picking up after his partner so he wasn’t just tripping more. 

“Well, relearning your way around your own house can’t be pleasant.” 

“Would you like to come in, Sir?” Eren asked, hoping he wouldn’t. 

“Thank you,” the commander replied, stepping in past the now-irritated instructor and taking a seat in the living room. “You can stop looking at me like that, Jeager.” 

The other man had taken a seat across from him. “Like that?” 

“Like I’m here to take your boyfriend’s life away.” 

“You’re not?” he challenged. 

“I don’t have a choice in this, Jeager.” 

“Of course you do! Everything that’s been accomplished in the past, and that’s your excuse?!” 

“Eren.” Levi was on the stairs. He’d gotten a pair of pants on, but the shirt over his shoulders wasn’t buttoned. “No matter what government is in play, it will not continue to hold in its employ a soldier who cannot-” 

“Says who?!” his lover shot back, and the older man felt it at such a level, he could almost see those emerald eyes smoldering to a blaze. “If we just say something to Harmonia-” 

“Say what, exactly?” the other nearly sneered. “Stop throwing a fit, Eren; you left that shit behind you years ago.” 

Whether it was the tone, the words, or how hard he was gripping the railing, the brunette finally relented, mumbling, “I’ll finish up breakfast,” his footsteps still storming from the two. “You don’t get any,” he called back, presumably to Erwin. 

“Like it’s such a privilege to get that brat’s food,” the commander commented. 

“Have you ever had Eren’s cookng, Erwin? It is a privilege.” 

“…In any case, I’m just dropping these papers off. You don’t have to deal with them today or even this week, and Jeager can sign them for you if he ever simmers down.” In his own way, he was trying to be kind. There was a creak, shuffling of fabric. He’d stood. “I should go before he comes back.” 

“I’d recommend it.” He’d finished descending the stairs, but had no intention of going anywhere else until after Erwin left; he folded his arms in front of him.

“I’ll show myself out then. I do hope you don’t intend on shutting yourself away in here, Levi.” 

“Even if I was the sort to do that, do you really think Eren would left me get away with it?” 

It was a rarity that Erwin Smith laughed, but he did now. “True enough. Hope you two have a good day,” he said, and the door closed behind him. 

Levi followed the sound of Eren angrily moving dishes around in the kitchen, fingers running against the wall. Hand now against the doorway, he asked, “Care to tell me what that was about?” 

He didn’t answer right away, he older man didn’t expect him to. 

He could wait. 

“You’re not useless,” the brunette’s tone finally came. “And I don’t want them saying you are.” 

He could almost see Eren moping over the counter, letting the eggs burn on the stove behind him. “First, mind what you’re cooking.” A short gasp, the sound of scraping. “Second, it was you who suggested a new specialty,” was the added reminder, running his fingers along the wall again until he found the table, and took a seat. 

“I know… I guess I just didn’t see you leaving the military, is all.” 

“I know you don’t see me as useless, ma moitie, but they do unless I prove to them otherwise.” 

“We better get on it, then.” Eren’s voice, steps had gotten closer; there was a clinking sound as he set the delicious-smelling plates on the table. “Assuming you want to, that is.”

“Honestly Eren, I have no idea what I want at this point, other than you.” There was something he had been wondering, though. “My days are a little fucked up- did that mission already happen?” It was the first one in a long time that was actually going outside the wall again; they had their first established supply point beyond them, and were reaching even further out. 

“Indefinitely suspended,” he spoke evenly, too evenly, and was immediately followed by a noisy bite. 

“Eren, I’m finding more and more that I don’t need sight with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“That if you lie to me again I will put you in so much pain that you will pray for the distraction of a titan attack.” 

Sigh. “I didn’t lie, exactly, it has been suspended.” 

“They asked someone else to lead it.” 

“Yeah.” There was a long pause before he admitted, “Me.” 

“That’s not very surprising; you were to be my second in command anyhow.” He couldn’t bring himself to eat yet, but he could be happy for his partner- this opportunity had been a long time coming, even if it was at his own expense. 

“R-Really? You’re not upset?” 

“I’m only upset I can’t come with you, ma moitie.” That much was true. He hated feeling like this, not knowing what he was doing or how to do it, but he kept pushing the frustration just below the surface, hoping that keeping his mind clear would help him figure it out faster. 

“Is that why you’re not eating?” Dammit. Sometimes he forgot just how observant Eren could be when he wanted to be. “Come on; eat something. You’ll feel better if you do, and I swear I didn’t burn the eggs that badly.” 

He located his fork. “I hear even a snicker out of you and I will find a way to stick this through your head.” 

“I‘m a little insulted you think I would, but please don’t kill me- I did cut stuff up for you.” 

“…I suppose that’s acceptable at this point in time.” He took pause, thinking on how to go about this. He hadn’t really eaten most of the week, and not just because he didn’t want to- whatever that putrid fluid they claimed was soup was, it was brined water on his tongue and was very willing to just settle for the piece of half-stale bread that had come with it. If that was what they served the VIP guests, he shuddered to think about what the others got. Now, he tapped at the plate with his fork, figuring out where what was, and was pleasantly surprised to find what he was fairly sure were sausage links with the eggs. That brat knew him way too well. He took a stab into one of the cut-up pieces. Fuck, that was good, and told his lover as much. 

“Glad you like it.” The smile surely on his face apparent in his tone. “So, um, there was something I was thinking about before you got up…” 

“Spit it out, then.” 

“…Wanna go horseback riding today? I know yours misses you.” 

“I should know better than to even ask this, but are you insane?” 

“No, no; I got it all figured out; I’ll just keep your horse tethered to mine- you need some fresh air in any case, Levi. You look like a fucking ghost.” 

They didn’t live far from the stables or the barracks, practically right next door. Technically, Eren’s suggestion was valid. “I suppose we could.” 

“Excellent! Maybe it won’t be so bad- you said you were using all the noise I was making to find me; maybe that could still work on a larger scale.” 

“It won’t keep me in the Survey Corps if it does, but… it could make things easier.” 

 

 

His fingers touched the warm fabric, frowning. He would know this worn-out thing anywhere. “Eren-” 

“Pfft,” the other scoffed before he could finish. “With how awesome you’re doing, you’re lucky I don’t strap a harness on you. Come on!” he added, grabbing his lover’s hand, and the sound of the door opening and letting in the fresh morning air was apparent. Knowing it was pointless, he didn’t object further, letting his lover lead him at an accelerated pace across the yard, past the noisy barracks, to the stables. 

He knew his horse the second his hand touched his muzzle; the animal, somehow, seemed relieved as well. 

“He’s been an ass, not letting hardly anyone near him,” Eren stated. “Except me. Sometimes. I think he’s just hungry at those times, cause he wouldn’t let me pet him or anything.” 

“He’s not a pet,” Levi scoffed. “Of course he wouldn’t.” 

“And your hand going up and down his muzzle is…?” 

“Shut up and find me a saddle, Eren.” 

The other man’s snickering had some distance, but the corporal knew he was doing as asked. “You wanna put the harness on him? I’ll help.” 

“…Let’s see if I can figure it out,” he said, and he first felt Eren’s warm hand, then the horse’s gear. He ran his hands over it, getting a picture of it in his head, and, using his other hand as a guide, gently pulled it over the stallion’s muzzle. It was caught for a second over his ear, but otherwise it didn’t seem go too badly. “Look okay?” 

“Perfect,” came the affirmation. “Seriously, you sure you can’t see through those bandages?” 

“Positive, Eren. Stop being an idiot.” 

“Well, there goes half my personality.” 

“You’re being a dork on purpose. Stop it.” 

“Fine, fine,” he replied, voice a little strained. “I have your saddle.” That explained it. There was a small ‘oof’ as he placed it on the horse’s back. “I’ll be a good boy and strap it on for you; didn’t I give you reins too?” 

“Not that I noticed.” 

The younger man’s footsteps got closer again. “Oh, I dropped it; guess I didn’t notice. Here,” he said, placing them in his hand. “I have to get my horse ready.” 

“Yeah.” He found where to clip it on easily enough, even beginning to lead the animal outside, his fingertips along the wall steadying placement for him again. 

“Hey!” his boyfriend’s voice protested behind him. “I know you’re doing ridiculously awesome, but don’t you dare go out without me!” 

“Moi? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snickered, but once the other was ready, let him help getting on the horse, didn’t even object when Eren started leading them at an obnoxiously-slow trot, eventually getting him to speed up to a canter. Around then, Levi began to notice something, something he could hardly believe he’d never noticed before now, even in the last week. 

It was as if the sound of the animal’s hooves hitting the ground was outlining the space around him, showing him, in a way, what the world around him contained. IT required a lot of concentration, but once he noticed it, it was hard to miss.

The more the horse’s hooves thundered against the ground, the more the effect seemed to hold true- Levi got an idea. 

Reaching along the animal’s harness, he found where he was tethered to Eren’s, carefully pulling the loose knot the rest of the way off. Before the younger man had a chance to notice, he soundlessly urged the horse forward. 

Eren’s jaw dropped, somewhere between horror and admiration, watching the corporal speed ahead of him. “Levi!” 

He swore he heard him laughing. So the younger man watched, curious how the other had gained enough confidence to go off on his own. And… wow. He even turned at the edge of the clearing, then slowed to a stop. 

“How the hell?!” Eren exclaimed when he’d caught up to him. 

“It’s… hard to explain, and I’m not sure I can apply it to the gear, but it’s something.” 

“So? You gonna thank me?” 

“For what?” 

“Dragging your grumpy ass out of the house.” 

“Depends on where this goes. I’ll think about it later.” Trumpets sounded from the direction they’d left. “What’s going on?” 

“Going off the banners and excessive entourage, I’d say Harmonia stopped by. Aw, I bet she heard you finally pulled your head out of your ass.” 

“Or her military advisor’s making a surprise inspection.” 

“Fuck! I hope not!” 

“Your office is a sty, isn’t it?” the older man chuckled. 

“Well, I do have an excuse for the past week; classes and popping in on your butt.” 

“And the three weeks before that exercise even took place? I cleaned it for you, and you promptly-” 

“Yeah, I got it already,” the brunette snapped bitterly. “Fuck, I decided not to go on leave and now… Nope. Fuck it. Not going.” 

“Not going to go defend yourself?” Levi asked innocently. 

“Despite popular belief, I don’t actually have a death wish.” 

“I can vogue for the fact you’ve been otherwise occupied. I wasn’t so far gone that I didn’t notice you there.” 

“…Then why didn’t you say anything?” 

The tone was so quiet, so hurt, Levi almost didn’t recognize it. “I honestly don’t know,” he replied, wishing all over again he could see the other’s expression. “I just felt I was going to be burden to everyone, including myself, and especially to you. But you came every day, even threw the biggest fucking fit the first night they wouldn’t let you stay, held my hand, didn’t push for any sort of reaction from me, just let me figure it out on my own, apparently to a point.” 

“You’d of gotten your ass out of the house eventually on your own; I just advanced it and you know it.” 

“Who’s coming?” the corporal asked, hearing another horse approaching. 

“Just Erwin,” the other stated flatly, clearly still pissed from earlier. 

“You know, Jeager, just because you’re not in uniform doesn’t mean you can’t salute me,” the blonde man’s voice informed him as the sound of hooves halted. 

“No, but it means I can choose not to.” 

“Tch. Get your ass in uniform and report to that mess you call an office.” 

Knowing he really didn’t have a choice, and his boyfriend’s gentle, “Go on; I have to talk to Erwin anyway,” the green-eyed man pushed his horse forward again, almost tangibly annoyed. 

“I’ll help him find his way home, don’t worry,” the commander added. 

“If I’m understanding Levi correctly,” Eren snapped back. “He can do that all on his own.” 

“Oh?” he asked, the corporal hearing his lover’s horse gradually put distance between them. 

“When we were moving,” Levi affirmed. “It gets harder without noise.” 

“Interesting. Sounds like something up Hanji’s alley.” 

“Eren and I ended up trying to work a few things out, but I was going to have him find her afterwards.” 

“Oh, I interrupted you; that’s why he’s so grumpy.” 

“There’s also this morning and that he simply hates to have to defend his original system of organization to anyone.” 

“True. I have to say, Levi, it’s refreshing to see you making the most of this.” 

“Eren didn’t leave me much choice. You know how he is.” 

“I don’t think there’s a living person that doesn’t. Since he’ll be occupied, I can go with you to see Hanji now. Her area’s not included in the inspection.” 

“It’d be more efficient to bring her out here. As said, I was going to send Eren after her.” 

“I’ll get someone to find her. It’s understandable if you want to stay out here.” 

“Whether it is or not, I’m not leaving this field.” 

The other man snickered. “Don’t get lost; I don’t want to think about Jeager’s reaction.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Once the other started going, he felt the horse shift; a touch forward told him the animal had lean his head down to get a snack. That was fine; he didn’t really have an intention of going anywhere. 

And whatever this was, it truly was extraordinary. Even with the small steps the horses took, it was as if little pieces of the world he’d seen before were trying to open up to him again. And if Hanji didn’t already have a name for it… Ugh, he wanted a better handle on it, but it was common knowledge she could get carried away.

He was left with his own thoughts awhile, not entirely minding the content quiet time, before he heard other horses approach again. Levi lifted his head to the direction slightly, but didn’t offer a greeting otherwise. 

“Levi-heichou.” 

Kara Harkness; Eren’s adjunct. Poor thing was usually cleaning up after him. Going off her tone, he’d say this time was no different. “What’d he do now?” 

“Barked at the queen’s military advisor until he had him put in holding.” 

“I’m going to rip his head off. Is this temporary, or I do have to intervene?” 

“I think Commander Smith is on it; they’re talking now. I just thought you’d want to know.” 

He sighed. Where they would be holding him wasn’t far, in with the barracks actually, as the actual holding cells were closer to the city. And he knew his way fairly well around the building… “Kara, would you mind walking with me so I can inform him of how badly he’s going to be hurting later?” 

The young woman laughed. “Of course. Maybe by the time we get back he’ll be out, and you won’t have to go inside.” 

“He should be so lucky.” 

She laughed again as their horses walked. “I’m sorry if you’ve heard this a lot, but it is excellent to see you moving around again, Levi-heichou.” 

“…Thank you, Kara.” She was such a sweet thing- right until you pissed her off. It wasn’t only Eren’s ass he’d had to save more than once. “I’ve only really talked to Eren thus far, somewhat to Erwin and Hanji. Silence, whispering, and I can only assume staring are all that have followed me elsewhere.” 

There was a sigh. “People are so stupid.” 

“I couldn’t agree with you more.” 

“Oh; Hanji-san’s coming.” 

“Good. Erwin found-” 

“Levi!” the redheaded woman exclaimed happily. “Erwin saw you were looking for me! Did you really figure out a way to see around you or was he just fucking with me?!” 

“He wasn’t fucking around with you,” he replied, halting his horse again but asking, “Has he gotten around to Eren yet?” 

“Oh, Eren won’t be under surveillance longer than an hour, you know Erwin. I want to know more about what you’ve figured out! In fact, Harkness- why don’t you go see how straightening that out is coming along?” 

“I’m sorry, Squad Leader, but I can’t do that,” she replied calmly. “Eren told me if I obeyed any order other than his own, especially before Levi-heichou was completely getting along on his own again, he’d have no further use for me and would invent charges to have me dismissed.” 

“Eren said that?!” 

“Well, it’s what he said to tell you that if you tried to get me away from Levi-heichou before he got back.” 

The man left out a small burst of laughter. “That guy. Sometimes even I don’t know what to do with him. Stay then, Kara; who knew there was a puppy as loyal as mine.” 

“So, what’s going on then?” Hanji persisted. “What did you figure out?” 

“It’s with sound,” Levi replied carefully. “But explaining more that that… gets complicated.” 

“Okay…” He could hear the wheels in her head turning. “And that, what, turns into some sort of image?” 

“Yes… but no. When Eren and I were riding, it was as if the noise the horse’s hooves made… some sort of echo-” 

“Yes!” came the excited reply. “I’ve heard of that; we just rely on sight so much we don’t notice it.” 

“So it’s not unheard of.” He was kind of relieved. 

“Far from,” the redhead explained, in researcher mode- just a step down from ‘titan crazy’ mode. “It’s just never been applied like this, at least as far as I know. How about showing us what you got?” 

Repeating mentally that Eren could take care of himself, and even if he couldn’t, Erwin could this time, Levi backed up his horse, then charged forward again into the field. Without Eren with him the image was dulled, just like everything else, but he made out far enough that he was able to turn at the edge of the woods, even found his way back to the women. 

“Extraordinary, Heichou!” Kara exclaimed. 

“Agreed,” the redhead voiced. “But… hm. We should see how this works with other sounds, and noise level. Did you notice it walking?” 

“No, but I wasn’t really looking for it, either.” Too busy being miserable, or carted along earlier. There was another horse approaching. “Who’s coming?” 

“Eren,” Kara said, but it sounded like a greeting; he had caught up. 

“Hey,” the newcomer replied. “What’s going on?” 

“First,” Levi interrupted. “What pile of shit did you get yourself into this time?” 

“It’s not important,” was the quick reply, and continued just as quickly, “What I find weird is that Hanji isn’t in full ‘psycho research’ mode yet.” 

“Only titans do that to me, Eren, you know that.” 

“Excuses.” 

What followed that afternoon was several experiments with sound- from footsteps to clanging the gear’s blades together. Levi had more trouble getting a fix on softer tones, and seemed to work more in his favor if whatever he was focusing on was farther away, but otherwise, he wasn’t sure what this was accomplishing, if anything. He knew Eren was really happy about it, so he tried to be to. If nothing else, he supposed, it really would make getting around easier. 

But there was another urge building inside him, one that he hadn’t had a chance to think about, not until the sun was setting and the temperature dropping; the urge to have a rag in his hands and his hair pulled back with another while the warm breeze filtered in through the window, and it wall started with one realization as they rode back for the day. “Before yesterday,” he said. “I hadn’t been in the house all week.” 

“Yeah, so?” his lover asked. 

“I bet in all that time you didn’t dust once.” 

“I was kind of busy.” 

“Fucking brat. Make time.” 

“Hey, Levi, I’ll try, but I doubt I can get it up to your standards my myself.” 

“Why would you be by yourself?” he shot right back. “I still know the feeling of dust between my fingers, Eren.” 

“Ugh,” came the other’s dramatic sigh. “Just tell me it can wait until tomorrow, I’m beat.” 

“I suppose I can give you that,” the corporal chuckled. 

&

But that night, despite the productivity of the day and his lover’s efforts to tire him out, Levi found himself very unable to sleep. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d warded off insomnia with cleaning, but this time was definitely going to be an adventure- hopefully a painless adventure. Best start off with something small- he didn’t want to hurt himself or inadvertently wake Eren. 

Moving carefully, he made his way form the room to the one next to it, more or less a home office to them both, and held his cleaning supplies. His hand gliding along the walls and furniture with his own memory of the place his only guides, he found the corner with a small pile of clean rags. But where to begin? As said, he didn’t- 

“Levi?” 

He was startled, but he knew the voice. “I’m sorry if I woke you.” 

“It’s fine. Come back, mein liebe; we both need sleep.” 

“I’ve been trying awhile now Eren, I don’t think I’m going to be that lucky tonight.” 

“I’ll give you a backrub; those always knock you out.” He’d found that out the hard way one well-intentioned night. 

“That’s really not-” 

“Shuddup and get back in our room.” The tone was groggy, but serious. “I’ll help you clean tomorrow, promise.” 

He held his ground. Eren had been dodging the question all afternoon. Now was the perfect time to ask. “Why were you put in holding?” 

Sigh. “Because Harmonia’s military advisor is a douche bag.” 

He crossed his arms. “Ma moite.” 

“Cause he said something I didn’t like and I yelled back, and I know I’m not supposed to yell back-” 

“Was it about me?” 

“…Yes.” 

Levi let loose a soft sigh of his own. Eren was Eren, loud mouth and all; he decided to drop it. He’d do the same for him- there was no use trying to lecture him for it. “I suppose you have Kara babysitting your students?” the older man questioned, hand to the wall as he walked to him. 

“If I’m unavailable, it’s her job to, and I plan on being unavailable for a couple days.” 

“Eren-” 

“Just a few days, promise. I just want to be sure Hanji isn’t going to try something psychotic with you.” 

“As she said today, it’s not a problem in my case.” 

“So outside of titans, she never gets carried away?” the brunette asked dubiously as they reentered their room. Levi noticed he wasn’t being helped. He liked that. “Somehow, I doubt that.” 

“She’s an open and friendly person, but titans really are the only things I know of that make her go crazy overboard,” the raven-haired man sighed, finding the bed and laying on his stomach, arms folded under his head. 

“I still think she needs a babysitter,” Eren stated, straddling his lower back. Oh, now those hands- those were magic. His fingers and palms kneaded at sore muscles; the only reply he could manage was a soft groan. Eren chuckled, still working him. “See? I told you,” he said lowly, but Levi couldn’t even bring himself to respond to the half-hearted taunt. That would mean thinking, and thinking… thinking bad… Eren… Ma… Mine…

&

When he woke, he was warm. No blanket, probably kicked it off in his sleep, and if the room was this warm already… close to noon, if not afternoon already. A little annoyed he’d slept so late, he yawned, sitting up. 

A loud crash sounded from downstairs.

“Eren?” he called immediately, trying not to sound too concerned. 

Coughing. “I’m fine!” More coughing. 

“Idiot!” Levi called down to him good-humouredly, and got up to go to the bathroom. 

&

Hanji came over while Eren paused his probably futile attempt at cleaning to cook some lunch. “What the hell happened in here?” she asked from the living room, on her way to them in the kitchen. 

“Ugh, don’t,” Levi sighed from where he sat, placated with a cup of his favorite perfectly-brewed tea. “I really don’t want to know, especially if it’s a mess by your standards.” 

“I’ll be on it as soon as I’m done feeding you,” Eren promised. “I’m sure Hanji has at least half a million things to go over with you anyway.” 

“Mn, not quite that many,” the woman replied, and Levi nearly flinched at the sudden drop of what sounded like a good pile of books. “But we’ll be busy most of the day.” 

“I hope it’s not inside all day,” came the other’s remark. “Someone’s still way too pale.” 

“Someone’s always been pale,” his lover shot right back. Was this what parent/teacher conference were like? 

“Yeah, but it’s borderline unnatural now. You need sun, Levi.” 

“I’d love it if my boyfriend stopped acting like my mother,” he stated, plate clanking down next to him. 

“I’d love it if my boyfriend stopped being a high-strung priss,” came the swift return. “Hanji, there’s plenty if you want some too.” 

“No one in their right mind would say ‘no’ to your cooking, Eren.” 

“Agreed,” Levi voiced. 

“Oh, kissing up now?” the brunette man asked teasingly as two more plates hit the table, one next to him as the other male’s voice was. 

“Sit down and eat your lunch. I can practically smell the disorder in the next room.” 

A scoff sounded from Eren. “Knowing you, Levi, I really wouldn’t doubt it.” 

“Good. Keep it that way.” 

&

Levi considered himself of at least average intelligence in most subjects, but science had never really been his forte. He managed to hang on to most of Hanji’s blabbering, but really wasn’t sure when he was supposed to be concluding from it. “What the hell does all that mean for me?” he finally sighed. 

“Eventually, you back in a harness and geared up, but for today, how about a horseback ride through the woods?” 

“Depends on my warden.” 

“Hey!” Eren’s voice sounded from the next room. “I’m just trying to keep an eye on you till you get your bearings back!” 

Levi’s voice was humored, but monotone. “I’m teasing you, you idiot,” he said, hearing his lover walk back into the room, stiffening slightly when his arms wrapped around him from behind. He didn’t really care for displays of affection, but they were in the house and it was only Hanji. 

“As long as she’s careful with you, I won’t pitch a fit. I’ll even stay here and finish the living room.” 

“Aren’t you generous?” 

There was a giggle in his ear as he was released, warm lips to his jaw before the brunette physically parted completely. “Seriously, play nice, Hanji.” 

“On my honor,” she promised. 

Levi kept his scoff internal. Eren was so busy worrying about the woman, he was totally forgetting who else he was dealing with. 

&

True to her word, the redhead was on her best behavior- or, at least trying to be. It was hard with Levi edging her on. “Just slow down when you hit the woods!” she called over the thundering of the horse’s hooves. “Your response time if something-” 

“Got it!” he called back. “Just you don’t slow down, if you can help it, and stay close!”

“Will do!” 

Levi was sure enough his horse wouldn’t charge them both into a tree, the animal needed little to no direction, but Hanji was right on this one. He was still figuring shit out- a little caution was probably a good idea. 

He pulled back on the reins minimally, horse galloping into the forest. The sound bounced around at an almost erratic rate, but it allowed him to figure out where what was more easily. They were a few feet in, ready to call out ot Hanji again, when his horse reared, whinnying as if startled, throwing Levi back, she shoulder crashing into something hard. A rock, he realized, coughing to draw air back into his lungs. He cussed, in a considerable amount of pain, but at least didn’t hear anything break. 

“What the hell?” Hanji was yelling, riding over to him. Of all the things that could’ve happened, this shouldn’t have been one of them. 

“It was a fucking snake, wasn’t it?” Levi growled. “Bastard’s terrified of them.” 

“Y-Yeah. There’s one climbing the tree over here, and your horse keeps kicking back from it. “Are you okay?” 

“Banged my shoulder, but I’ll live,” he replied, moving it experimentally to be sure. “I was concentrating so far into where I was, I didn’t notice him tense before he threw me.” He stood, holding out his hand and beckoning the startled animal with a few clicks of his tongue- which, he also noted, had the same effect, only on a smaller scale. He told Hanji as much. 

“Sounds right,” she replied, still sounding shaken herself. “Tapping, snapping, all things like that would probably do the same. Are you sure you’re good to keep going?” 

“I’m fine,” he replied, feeling the horse’s muzzle in his hand again. “I’ll just sacrifice you a little when I explain the bruise to Eren.” 

“Hey! Is that why he doesn’t trust me?!” 

Levi snickered. “Come on; I just need to pay more attention to my horse. Let’s keep going.” 

“I’m so telling Eren on you.” 

“Tell him what you like; he knows as well as I do that the sooner I’m moving about on my own again, the better for all involved.” 

Hanji sighed. The man was right. Dammit.

&

Almost six months later, Levi inhaled deeply atop his horse, allowing himself a smile as he listened to Eren talk to Kara beside him. Almost six months since he’d lost his sight, had to rearrange his way of seeing the world. Not only Hanji, but Eren as well, had worked so unbelievably hard with him to help him see as well as he could without his eyes. Eren had lead the mission he himself was originally supposed to, but now he had his own, right from the start. And said he wasn’t going anywhere until the corporal was ready to as well. It was going to be more dangerous relying on sound over vision, and there had been plenty more bruises (and cuts) along the way, even a few minor fractures, but Levi hadn’t let any of it hinder him, not thinking of anything else until he heard Erwin gladly tearing up dismissal papers. “You know,” he said after Eren had sent Kara a few rows behind them. “Many in my situation would have just said ‘fuck it’ and retire. Bet it never crossed your mind to let me get away with that shit.” 

“If that was really what you’d wanted, there wouldn’t have been anything I could’ve done about it,” his lover told him. “But I am selfish, and that last mission fucking blew without you. If possible, I don’t want to have to do that again. And have you seen how you look miserable? It’s bad, Levi. Seriously. I just wanted you to be excited about living again.” 

He was touched. Truly. There was a time the corporal would’ve though nothing could make him look forward to waking up in the morning, long before any of this happened, until… Eren. “Eh, I’ve always known you were a brat. Ready, ma moitie?” 

“You bet, mein liebe.” There was a little shifting before Eren called out to the troops behind them, “Look alive guys! We’re heading out!” 

Levi smiled again. Indeed they were.


	4. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren overhears something he's very glad to hear.

“Oh, your mouth… Eren…” 

The young man on the other side of the door to the corporal’s quarters stiffened in shock and surprise. Was there someone else on this middle-of-nowhere base with the same name as him? No. Someone back home? Not that he knew of. Levi could be absurdly tight-lipped, especially about his personal life, should such a thing exist, but the odds were just too unlikely. The most probable answer, as unlikely as it would have seemed to the brunette until a second ago, was that Corporal Levi was in his quarters, presumably with his hand around himself, thinking about… him. 

His mouth, more accurately. Or ways to keep it occupied. 

It wasn’t as if anything like that hadn’t crossed his own mind, biting his lip as he heard a soft groan escape his superior’s lips again. The thought that Levi wanted to do the same things to him that he’d wanted to do to him since he was sixteen years, four months, and twelve days old was joyous to the twenty-year-old. 

But even with this perfect set up, Eren wasn’t sure how to proceed. If he messed this up, only embarrassed Levi, his chance was gone forever. He needed to figure out how to proceed the most efficiently, and preferably before Levi finished getting himself off, the brunette realized, hearing the other quietly moan his name again.

Well, Levi was obviously half (if not mostly) gone to his impulses, and… confidence. Levi definitely liked confidence. Especially in oneself. He took a deep breath, and, hearing his name again, opened the door- also fluidly closing it behind him. Couldn’t have someone else getting to see this. “You called, Heichou?” he asked innocently. 

Strawberries, cherries, apples, whatever fruit you wanted to name, Levi was redder than the ripest of the bunch. 

“Was there something you wanted me to do for you?” Eren continued to inquire, green eyes peering at the corporal with great interest. The older man was laying on his bed, down to a white shirt and not even underwear over his lower half, hand indeed wrapped tightly around his visibly-dripping member. “Looks like there’s something there I could help you with.” 

“E-Eren,” the other finally managed to speak, and the newcomer had to admire that he was still thinking of these things at a time like this, still giving Eren an opening to leave if he wanted it. “You do realize-” 

“The military has ‘no fraternization’ rules, you’re my superior officer, and there’s almost fifteen years between us? Really don’t give a shit about any of that.” 

It was as if relief was something tangible, and it had just showered over the corporal. “Then yes, Eren, there is something here that demands you immediate attention.” 

He’d never sucked off another man before, had in the vicinity of no experience anywhere in the subject, but his mouth watered, watching Levi watch him walk over, anticipation clear in his heated sapphire eyes.

Licking his lips, the brunette crawled unto the bed, his own emeralds fixed on the other’s moving hand- and the sight it left behind- Levi’s thick, hard cock, twitching for attention. 

No longer caring if he knew what he was doing or not, instinct had always worked well for him, Eren lowered his mouth onto it, sliding his tongue down the whole way. Muffled moaning- Levi had buried his face in his pillow- so far, so good. 

He’d only been working against it a minute or so before Levi gasped, “So-Sor- Eren, I-” but the younger man got the hint, and back off before he gagged. “Was… pretty far along,” was the followed up admittance when he could form sentences again. 

“Kind of a compliment,” Eren replied. “I was debating coming in for, well, probably too long.” 

“What were you doing out there anyway?” 

“I… really don’t remember. At all. But keep in mind it’s barely ten- we do have all night if you wanna try again,” he replied, giving the other’s jaw a kiss. 

Much to Levi’s dismay, his cheeks tinged again, muttering about what a fucking brat the younger man was and forever would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon, but future set. Levi tries to play a prank and it backfires.

Levi fumbled a little with the door knob on the way into his office. So much paperwork was required before every expedition- part of him was sure Erwin did it on purpose just to piss him off. 

But once inside, a startling sight almost made him drop the small stack. On the sofa in the modest room, head leaning against his hand, sound asleep, was Eren Jeager. There was a piece of paper dangling precariously from the fingers not supporting that melon head. 

Not wanting to wake him but annoyed the brat had picked his office to nap in, Levi dropped the pile on his desk, then went to see what Eren was holding. It had been a few hours since he himself had been back here, and apparently it’d required too much brain power on the other’s behalf to just leave whatever it was here and continuing his day.

Admittedly, once he saw what it was he realized why Eren had waited. It was some requisition from Hanji, and she would be up his ass about it until there was a response to it. Fucking Shitty Glasses, always causing trouble. 

And looking at the poor guy now… he was exhausted. Hanji was getting a new errand boy; if she killed this one, he was going to be pissed. 

Maybe they could trade. He really didn’t like the one working for him, and had wanted to spare Eren the migraine he knew was working for himself, but as he saw it now, the redhead was working him much worse than he ever could. So much for hoping Shitty Glasses would show him some compassion after all that researching on him. 

Now, the corporal smiled a little, crossing his arms at the brunette’s sleeping face. After a moment, he took Hanji’s requisition, the beginnings of his own pile, and decided he was working on the couch today. 

Eren didn’t flinch once while he was adjusting himself, but once situated, did lean back against the cushions, rubbing his head against them, but apparently that wasn’t good enough, leaning to the other side- against Levi. The blue-eyed man nearly snickered while that brunette head rubbed against his shoulder, which was apparently very comfortable. 

He decided to try something. The brat was always trying to pull pranks on him, and the embarrassment on Eren’s face when he woke would be worth it. Easing back, he let the other’s head gently fall forward onto his lap. The sleeping man did seem to appreciate the thigh over the shoulder, but Levi had forgotten one factor, one he’d seen a couple times, but hadn’t put together- the first thing Eren did when his head landed was rub his head against whatever he landed on. If that had been his thigh, there wouldn’t have been a problem, but the back of his melon head was against another part of his anatomy- one that didn’t get attention very often, and was now giving Levi a very real reminder of that, stiffening immediately at the contact. 

He took a couple breaths, knowing the other would stop in a second, until he didn’t. Through his growing-foggy haze, he realized Eren could be trying to get him back. Slightly taking advantage of their close relationship, but the idiot always was one to ask forgiveness later. 

Fortunate or not, Levi always gave it. “Eren, are you awake?” he managed, keeping his voice even. 

A sudden bout of snickering gave the other away. “S-Sorry, Levi,” he grinned guiltily, those bright emerald eyes finally making an appearance. “That was probably over the line, but once I realized my head was in your lap, I couldn’t resist.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re an idiot.” 

“An overworked idiot,” he replied with a yawn, sitting up. “Sorry for falling asleep in your office. I just had to get away from Hanji for awhile.” 

“It’s understandable,” he replied, but before he could continue, the redhead came into the room. 

“Eren!” was the exclamation. “I should’ve known to just look here! Come on, we have-” 

“No,” Levi interrupted as the other man was getting up with a sigh. 

“Oh? Is Daddy claiming his property back?” 

“And ‘Mommy’ can fuck off if she doesn’t like it. You can have that slacker moron. He’s probably in the cafeteria again.” 

“Oh, so kind, but I think I’ll find someone competent, thanks,” was the smiled scoff, and took leave of the room. 

“Really?” Eren asked. “I work for you now?” 

“Don’t celebrate just yet. I’m not going to let you slack just because we’re friends.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he continued to smile. “But you know how Hanji is. So, what can I do for you, Sir?” 

“Coffee. Make sure it’s-”

“Hot, black, and bitter. All over it,” the other grinned, and left as well. 

Levi had a snicker himself. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon, future set; Levi broke his leg and Eren has to go on an expedition without him.

Levi frowned, glowered really, at his splinted leg. It wasn’t broken, exactly, but just fractured enough that he’d had to stay behind, and in this smelly-ass place. 

One might think he’d like hospitals, if for nothing else but the sterile environment. No. He liked things clean, but sterile? Sterile was just creepy. Antiseptic smelled awful, and the scent was practically seeping from the walls. 

His azure gaze lowered to the doll beside him, a stupid little stuffed thing Eren had insisted on leaving behind, even if Levi never touched it. One of the nurse’s sisters had made it at his request, but if that idiot thought it looked like him just because of the messy brown yarn well-stitched in for hair or the tightly-secured green button eyes, he had another thing coming. Like a fist. 

He sighed, picking it up by one of those little brown lengths now, surveying it more closely. Yeah. If this thing was supposed to be Eren, he was king of the city. 

But it was, despite his best efforts to think otherwise, an endearing little thing, and that much the two had in common.

“Feeling a little more compassion towards Squad Leader Jeager’s gift, Corporal?” a pleasant voice asked; his nurse had stopped by for a visit. 

“It’s still stupid,” he grumbled, tossing it back to where it had been on the bed. 

“Well, it meant a lot to him that you didn’t just throw it into the trash outright.” 

“That was more out of respect for your sister. Stupid or no, she clearly put a lot of work into it.” 

“That’s so sweet, Corporal! I’ll have to tell her you said that,” she smiled. Melaline didn’t seem to mind his way of putting things- she was pretty much the only person on staff he could stand to be around. “You know, she made one for him, too.” 

Levi groaned. “He did not bring a fucking toy on a mission with him.” 

“He said he’d keep it hidden under his jacket and cloak, secure in his harness.” 

“In his-? That’s dangerous! I’m gonna kill that brat when he gets back!” 

“Yes, but not today,” she said. “And I’m sure he’ll make allowances for it.” 

The man dropped his head back against the pillow. “The second I can walk, he’s dead.” 

“Now, now, calm down; if the doctor thinks I’ve upset you, he won’t let me come in here anymore. I’m sure he realized what you said too- come to think of it, he did have a small pack at his hip when they rode out.” 

“…Are you lying to me?” 

“I would never,” she smiled warmly. “Now, I have other patients to check on. Behave yourself.” 

“Yes, Mother,” he drawled as she left. Blue eyes slid to the doll again. If Eren really had such a thing under his harness, he was getting a crutch up the ass the second he got back. But as the woman has said, it could’ve just been his first thought, then realized how bad an idea it was. That would be very Eren. He wasn’t a complete moron; he’d come to the conclusion quickly that it wasn’t safe. 

Levi was still totally checking when he got back. 

He plucked his own up by the hair again. So stupid. Stupid yarn hair, stupid button eyes… the thing even had a stupid little green cloak over its brown-fabric body. So ridiculous. And… adorable. 

So fucking Eren it was nearing disgusting. 

Against his better judgment (if someone saw, he’d never hear the end of it), he tucked the little stuffed thing under his arm, under the blanket, and laid back himself, silently counting off the days before Eren returned until he finally fell asleep.


	7. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon, future set. Noticing a pattern. Also mostly PWP. 
> 
> Eren wants a first time.

Eren really liked to be touched. 

The first time Levi noticed it, he’d only been giving the teen’s hair a ruffle before sitting down beside him at lunch, only to find the other leaning in to the touch, the stupidest little grin on his face. 

From that time on, Levi made a point to touch Eren as much as possible, be it as simple as a half-noogie or poke in the shoulder, as, quite frankly, he didn’t mind a little human contact himself. 

Eren seemed to pick up on that too, eventually responding to him, giving his upper arm a jab or even swinging his arm around the older man’s shoulders once. The contact had lasted only a second and had nearly scared the shit out of him, but he couldn’t say he particularly minded it as a whole. The skin his limb had warmed tingled for a good time afterward. 

Hanji accused them of secretly dating. More than once. 

Levi and Eren both told her she was crazy, but they always shared a look after that contemplated if the sharp retorts were true. 

This went on for months. 

Eren was the first to crack, of course, once the psychotic redhead was out of earshot, Levi calling after her, “You’re ridiculous!” and those green eyes were practically glistening as he asked, 

“Is she?” 

The corporal was almost startled by the abruptness, but it was too Eren to just outright ask for the feeling to last very long. “It wouldn’t be a good idea. I’m your commanding officer and a good deal older than you.” Despite the statement, the other didn’t stop smiling. “What?” 

“You didn’t say ‘no.’ You gave reasons why you should, but you didn’t actually say it.” 

“But I should. Eren, you’re barely eighteen; you don’t know what you want.” 

“I think I’ve been pretty adamant that the only thing I want is you.” 

“You’re a little fan boy.” 

“I was,” the brunette admitted. “But being around you… it humanized you, and the admiration was still there, it just became something more… Um, I’m not sure. Not crazy. But… almost… possessive. In that, I wanna be the one that makes you laugh, go out for blood on anyone that upsets you, and besides all else, you’re the only one that’s picked up on how much I like human contact.” There it was. They’d never actually said anything about it, it was unspoken between them, and there it was, out in the open. 

“You just described a friend, Eren, and I’m more than willing to-” 

The younger man cut him off with a hard kiss, even clinging to the longer strands of his raven hair. Logic went out the window; he did want Eren in his life as much as Eren wanted him, and with his hot mouth up against him like this, the list of ‘why nots’ didn’t matter. “Friends don’t kiss back,” the other chided lightly when their lips eventually broke apart, both slightly winded. 

“You are the definition of a brat,” was the quick retort. 

“Must be why you like me so much,” the other kidded. 

“So what happens now?” the corporal asked, wanting to know how far, if at all, the idiot had thought this through. 

“Um, I admit, I’m not clear on a lot of specifics, but I’d like it to happen in your quarters. We’re done for the day, right?” 

Levi’s eyebrows shot upward. “Since when are you so forward?” 

“Finally got the guts to say something; thought I’d see how far I could get.” 

“…You just have to remind me you’re a teenager at every opportunity, don’t you?” 

“Dammit. Knew that was too far.” 

“Not what I said. That optimistic energy is what draws people to you. It’s what drew me to you.” He took the other’s hand, leading him from the otherwise departed training grounds. 

“Wh-Wha?”

“My quarters, you said? Unless you’d like to chance out here; I’m not entering that sty you call a bedroom.” 

Green eyes rolled. Light clutter was not a sty, but he was long past trying to prove that to the corporal. “Hey, Levi,” he said instead, eyes now practically sparkling with mischief. “Take a look… at all these big-ass trees.” 

The older man halted, turning to the brunette. “Sorry? You think you’re going to get me up there to do that? Besides, the horses need to go back, it’s late.” 

“I’ll get you up there eventually,” Eren promised, allowing himself to be lead again. 

“But not today.” 

“That did seem optimistic, but the barracks aren’t very private. Walls might as well be made of paper.” 

When did this guy get so ballsy?! “Did I miss the installation of your backbone, Eren, or is this a development from the past five seconds?” 

“Little of both. I didn’t think I’d ever get this opportunity, Corporal, and-” 

He was cut off with a kiss; slow, easy, and conveying the raven-haired man felt much of the same. “Call me that again and I’ll kick your ass.” 

And unbalanced smile set itself on the other other’s lips, leaning his forehead to the older man’s. “Okay… Levi.” 

They kissed again, the intensity of it growing, air seeming to thin, until the older man broke it, saying, “Should probably lose the gear.” 

Eren managed a nod, face flushed and attention span hazy, letting Levi lead him back to the horses. The metal gear hit the ground. Whether the horses needed to get back or not no longer seemed important. It was still daylight, and they in the shade, contently munching on grass… A heated grin tugged his face as the other pulled him forward again, backed him up against a large tree trunk. 

“Now, what does Eren like?” the raven-haired man muttered lowly, fingers trailing down the other’s form. 

“Whatever Cor- Levi likes,” the other replied, already breathing heavily. 

“You probably don’t even know what you like yet, do you?” His fingers had wandered further, to the inside of the younger man’s thigh. 

“I… I like Levi,” Eren finally managed. “So, please, just don’t stop touching me.” 

“That’s what got us here to begin with, isn’t it?” 

Eren couldn’t reply, full weight against the tree, trembling against the light brushes. 

“Fuck, Eren, you’re a mess already. Not gonna come before I get a chance to touch your cock, are you?” 

The teen moaned, bark flicking from the trunk under his grasp. “L-Levi… I want…” 

“Mm? What do you want?” 

“I wanna suck you.” 

“Oh? Sure you can handle that right now?” 

“I wanted to for so long... I know what to do, I do.” 

Raven brows lifted. “Is that so? Something you’d like to share?” 

“You just… hear things.” 

“Break your grip on that tree, and we’ll see how accurate those things are.” 

He did, a bright flame burning in those eyes now, pulling the shorter man into a hard kiss and switching their positions to pin him against the tree, hands going for his belt. 

Levi grabbed his wrists, stilling his hands. “With your teeth. I don’t care how long it takes you.” 

Emeralds locked on to the heated sapphires; he gave a nod, and practically dropped to his knees. The brunette inhaled the other man’s scent deeply, opening his mouth slightly to pull the button loose. It actually wasn’t too hard once he got the angle right, the zipper even easier. Once he had, Levi slid his hands down his sides, pushing the clothing down. Eren nearly lost it then, the older man’s hard cock inches from his face. 

“What’s wrong?” the teasing tone came. “Thought you knew what you were doing.” 

The brunette didn’t reply with words, instead languidly licking his lips before completely engulfing the thick member in his mouth. 

The corporal was the one crying out now, knees buckling as he struggled to hold his ground. Be it the shifting thing or just a high body temperature, Eren’s mouth was burning hot. He knew he didn’t have long. “E-Eren,” he gasped, the other looking up but not completely removing himself from his task. “Touch yourself. I want to see you.” 

Eren gladly complied, going back to running his mouth and tongue up the other’s shaft while revealing his own, his hand working it in rhythm with his mouth. It was difficult to see, but the groans added to the ministrations was more than enough evidence. He could feel that knot in his abdomen building, climbing, it was going to be soon, far, far too soon… “Eren,” he gasped. “Eren, Eren…” The other picked up his pace, spraying himself on the ground, and hearing it, Levi came hard into the teen’s mouth- immediately feeling like a jerk when the next thing he heard was coughing. “I tried to warn you.” 

“I know,” was the unbothered reply, and fuck if he wasn’t the picture of adorable-fucking-debauchery clearing his throat, wiping cum off his chin. 

“Stop that.” 

“Huh? Stop what?” 

Levi dropped to the ground, kneeling with the brunette, reaching for the cum-smeared hand, and took a long, slow lick, tasting himself on the other’s sun-kissed skin. 

“Levi,” the green-eyed man very nearly whimpered, want already born anew in those glistening orbs. 

“Lay back. Loose the pants.” 

Eren didn’t hesitate, falling back immediately and pulling off his clothes the rest of the way- gaze locked on his partner as he did the same. 

The corporal felt himself growing hard at the sight of the other laid out on the forest floor, legs already spreading open and waiting, his length already hardening under his fingertips. “Fuck, Eren; you’ll kill me with stamina like that.” 

A sly grin crossed the teenager’s face. “Would you like to watch me this time, Corporal?” he practically fucking purred. 

“That’d make you pretty fucking happy, wouldn’t it?” 

“Uh-huh,” was the reply, more openly stroking himself. “O-Only way I can get off sometimes, to pretend you’re watching me… t-talking to me…” 

“Talking to you?” the other asked as innocently as he could. “How?” 

“L-Like you were before.” 

“Before?” You mean my comment about what a slutty fucking mess you were for my cock?” 

The words had barely left his mouth and Eren’s grip on himself tightened, quickened,, and another moan escaped his throat. 

Oh, this was fun. He let his hands trail the other’s thighs again, pulling them over his own folded legs. “You’re thinking about it even now, aren’t you? Tell me, was it was delicious as you thought it would be?” 

“M-More,” Eren flushed, the other man unsure if he was answering or encouraging- either way, he was going to get what he wanted. 

Levi worked his hands towards the brunette’s entrance. “What about inside you? How often do you think about me impaling you?” 

Another groan, hand still pumping faster, hips trying to press his ass against those fingertips teasingly grazing him. 

“Every night? Seeing you now, I wouldn’t doubt it,” the blue-eyed man continued to borderline coo, thrusting a finger inside his partner. “You just lose control thinking about it, don’t you?” he asked, working the digits to ease tension on the tight hole. 

“Fuck-fuck-fuck!” 

“You about to come again, fantasizing about me inside you, riding you until you can’t move?” 

A loud cry sounded from the teen, movements frantic and erratic as he shot all over himself. Holy Hell, it was beautiful. 

Levi continued to gently work his fingers as the other collected himself, not using any pace or force until the other’s length twitched to harden again, legs spreading further, trying to pull his ass closer to the older man. “Think you’re ready for me, Eren?” 

“Yes. So ready. I need it, need you, please.” 

Levi removed his fingers, sheathing himself in a single thrust. Eren hissed, it had to burn a little, but sure as hell wasn’t complaining. 

“So good.” 

“You’re so tight… Hot,” the other man gasped, forcing himself still to let the brunette adjust. 

“Give it, Levi; need it, please.” 

The corporal gladly gave, leaning forward for leverage, Eren’s unabashed cries sounding through the forest. Tighter, hotter, than the other’s mouth and so, so fucking good. Of all the people in the world this happy brat could have picked to lust after. Just how stupid fucking lucky was that? 

That knot was coming undone again soon, too soon; all he had to do was watch Eren filthy himself again and he was shooting inside him, holding his weight steady so he didn’t collapse on him. “All right there?” he panted. 

“If I died right now,” Eren breathed. “I’d be completely happy and completely without regret.” 

Levi chuckled, getting off him. “Come on, get dressed. We really need to bathe now. Preferably without Hanji noticing.” 

Eren scoffed, sitting up himself. “I doubt we’ll pull that off, be we can try.”


	8. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Levi crime-boss-loan-shark type. Eren, as always, loving him.

Green eyes flicked up to the door as it opened, temporarily letting in light from the noisy room outside, laminating the otherwise dark room. Eren sat closer to Levi’s leg, nuzzling at his knee when he felt a hand casually reach down to scratch behind his ear. It was normally just the two of them here, except when Levi was making or collecting on a deal. 

Eren loved it here. He didn’t see outside the room often, let alone the building, but it was perfect. Since the first day Levi had found him, alone on the street, seriously considering doing away with his life, his existence had jumped from miserable to jubilant. There were many who’d say he was nothing more than a toy, a plaything to the older man, but Levi had more respect and love for him than he did anyone else. He hadn’t needed to tell him; it was apparently every time he looked at him. Let them make judgments about why he chose to sit at the raven-haired man’s feet like an obedient dog. He didn’t have to explain himself to anybody. 

Now, the older man then sat back against the soft cloth couch, frigid gaze surveying the newcomer. “Well?” 

“Levi-san,” the man said, fidgeting and visibly nervous since he’d entered. 

“I don’t have time for small talk. Do you have your payment or not?” Eren sat up a little straighter- it didn’t look like it. “Down, boy,” the voice lightly chided him. “At least let him answer.” He didn’t back down, but he didn’t move further, emerald eyes fixed on the anxious visitor. “Well?” Levi asked again, tone almost bored. 

“N-Not all of it, Sir.” 

“Not all of it?” was the calm inquiry, his companion now sitting up completely at his feet. “How much of it do you have?” 

The man looked at his feet before answering, “I-I’m three thousand short.” 

There was a short tug at the nape of Eren’s neck. Once released, he stood, walking up to the idiot. “As I’ve told you,” Levi continued in dry monotone. “Eren can’t talk, but as long as I’ve known him, he’s never had a problem getting his point across.” 

Those bright orbs fixed on the nervous man, backing him against the wall, wide smile in place. “S-Sticking your plaything on me?” the visitor tried to sneer through racked nerves. “That’s supposed to scare me?” 

“You think I would ask him to hurt you?” Levi asked, a touch of true hurt to the tone. “Pain isn’t really his thing; I wouldn’t do that to him. You, however, may or may not appreciate what he has to offer.” 

It seemed to finally click for the other what the suggestive glint in those green eyes meant. “One week,” he gaped, not able to look from them now. “One week, and I’ll have all of it, I promise you, Sir.” 

“Hn, I don’t know- that’s what you said about today. What do you think, Eren? How much do you want to play with him?” 

Those eyes iced over him again, their glee nearly childlike, reaching out to gently tuck a hand under his chin, but abruptly broke away, and spun on his heel away from the visitor, retaking his seat next to Levi’s leg. He wasn’t that cute. 

“Unfortunate. I do love to watch you work. Looks like you have another week; I’d make the most of it, were I you.” 

There was no reply. The man just left. 

Eren relaxed, resting his head against Levi’s knee, wishing he could vocalize how contented the other’s fingers in his hair made him, but settled for rubbing his head appreciatively against the digits. 

“Such a good boy,” the older man praised him. “You seem tired though; come lay up here with me.”

He was tired. Levi read him so well he didn’t need words. Gladly, he curled up on the couch, the other’s thigh his pillow, those lean fingers back in his hair. 

“Good boy,” the soft tone came again, and soon nodded off, lulled by the man’s touch.


	9. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon future ereri yet again. Eren goes looking for Levi and finds him in an unexpected situation.

Eren frowned in front of the military’s offices. He’d been all over the place looking for a certain corporal, but he was nowhere to be found inside the structure. The odds of him going home early were low, unless something was wrong, but if that were so, he or someone would have told Eren. Not sure what else to do, he began looking around outside. 

Even that seemed fruitless after a few minutes of no sign of his quarry, and was about to turn back, until he heard a soft clicking noise coming from the back of the building. Back there was just the alleyway- who’d be there? It was gross even by his own standards. 

Now curious, the young man cautiously rounded to the back, peeking around the corner. 

He found Levi, the man who did all he could to avoid filth, squatting down in a small puddle that originated from who-knew-where. “Slow down, Eren,” he spoke quietly. “You’re scaring him.” 

Huh? Scaring who? Just the same, he took even more care in his movement, hearing his boyfriend speaking soothing tones. 

“That’s just Eren, don’t worry about him- he doesn’t have the intelligence to hurt anyone. You’d probably like him too, if only you came out of there.” 

As the brunette drew closer, he saw Levi was holding out his hand to a darkened corner, his head adverted from it even as he spoke to it, a small piece of meat on the edge of his outstretched fingers. Eren looked between the man and the darkness, still unable to figure out exactly what was going on, until, so slowly, a round pair of yellow eyes and a black furry face came into view, sniffing at the offered morsel. 

Levi was giving a treat to a stray kitten? Even summoning the patience to give it to him directly? No wonder it had taken himself so long to find him; he could’ve been at this an hour or more. 

In any case, this was more adorable than he could handle, but managed to keep his mouth shut what the little ball of somewhat-matted fur (and probably tons of fleas) took the offered morsel, then looked at the blue-eyed man expectantly. “Sorry, all I got,” he replied, finally turning his head to look at the small creature. It let out a yowl that could have been gratitude or annoyance, and scampered off. 

“What were you doing back here?” Eren asked as his lover stood. 

“Followed him,” was the reply, wiping his hand off on an handkerchief as he turned to walk out, the other still at his heels. “Some of the new recruits were being assholes to him. That was an apology for their behavior. They won’t be thinking too highly of their next set of chores, either.” 

Eren laughed. That was Levi. “Why weren’t you looking at it?” 

“You never look an animal in the eye, Eren, least of all when it’s agitated. They don’t like it.” 

“Oh… It-It’s surprising though, that you followed it so far. I’m glad I got to see it.” 

“Needed a reminder I’m not always an asshole?” 

The green-eyed man laughed again, taking the other’s hand only long enough to squeeze it- they were getting to be among people again. “No, but I like having a list handy,” he admitted, still grinning. 

He expected Levi to call him and idiot, or at least scoff, but all the other did was give him a soft sideways smile before going into their schedule for the rest of the day.


	10. Furballs 1

Levi checked his watch again. Three thirty-two. ‘Bastard is late,’ he thought, and immediately wanted to hit himself. A regular who always swept in at three-thirty every Thursday afternoon to temporarily cheer his small (and usually empty) bookstore was not the same as a date, no matter how much he would love that to be true of the charismatic man. 

Eren. The brunet had given him that much one particularly animated conversation, but not a last name, and the guy always paid with cash. Whatever it was, Eren seemed to enjoy their conversations too, spending at least twenty minutes chatting before continuing on his way. Levi couldn’t begin to guess where that was, either- Eren was a remarkable conversationalist; if the discussion dared near anything about him other than his first name, it was redirected with such ease that the steel-eyed man often didn’t realize it until later on. 

That was fine, though. Levi enjoyed Eren’s company, interested in him more than that or no, and there were many reasons why a person would refrain from talking about themselves- he just never would have guessed Eren’s- but it did explain why he was always wearing a hat and sunglasses. 

Those eyes. He’d just barely let bright green eyes slip from under the shaded lenses he wore under his ever-present pageboy cap as he went for his wallet, but it had been enough for Levi to see the slit pupils the other was hiding. He kept his face straight, though, wished the other man a good day, and hoped the home he was going to was a good one. 

Either he successfully hid his notice from Eren or the other realized his intentions weren’t hostile (the first seemed the most likely), but whatever it was, Eren continued his weekly habit of stopping in the bookstore. Levi was beyond curious now, but it wasn’t something he could up and ask- those like Eren had been hunted to near-extinction, and those that did live were property- at least, that was what was widely thought. Apparently some did enjoy a relative freedom, if nothing else. Since Eren never talked about himself, Levi really had no idea what his home life was like. All he had was honest curiosity, but Eren didn’t know that, and asking would set off every alarm in Eren’s head, especially if it wasn’t someone else’s home he returned to at night. There had to be a way to go about this that wouldn’t make the brunet panic and flee. He just needed an opportunity. 

It had now come almost two weeks later- nearly unbearably slow days were becoming Levi’s normalcy at work, partially due to inclement weather, mostly due to the new corporate-run bookstore up the road, but Eren came in at his usual time, smiling a greeting before heading for the small children’s area. 

He appeared to know exactly what he wanted this visit, taking almost no time at all before making his selection and returning to the counter. “Whoever you buy these for must be learning quickly,” Levi observed of the title. No longer four to five words a page, this was a collection of short stories with pictures. 

“Yes and no,” he replied. “I keep getting yelled at that bedtime’s getting repetitive.” 

The other chuckled. “I see.” Eren’s head dipped to go into his pocket, ever-so-slightly showing those unique orbs again, and before Levi could stop himself, was remarking, “You have beautiful eyes. It’s a shame you have to keep them hidden.” 

As soon as the words were out, he knew they were a mistake. Eren had stiffened at them immediately, and before darker-haired man could even begin to explain or apologize, the other man was gone. 

“Dammit.” 

&

Levi didn’t expect to ever see Eren again. He didn’t know a thing about how to contact him, only that he was a gifted conversationalist, was hiding a big fucking secret, and had at least one child in his care. The brunet really did do a sensational job at both keeping the discussion going and well off his personal life. 

Some idiot in a lab with too much time on his hands had created the fist of them. They’d reproduced on their own after that, and at first, were commonly welcome in society. Then the sick fucks with the fetishes came out to play, and their modest numbers dwindled further. To see one of them now that wasn’t privately owned by someone obscenely rich was rare, if you ever saw one of them. But all that wasn’t why Levi wanted to see Eren again. He just didn’t want the other man to think he was some douche bag asshole trying to hold some kind of sway over him; Levi was pretty sure he was falling for him. 

But much to his surprise, Eren was back the very next week, a day early, no interest in books. It was another in a string of non-existent business days, store empty. He approached Levi immediately, asked quietly anyway, “Could I talk to you? Privately?” 

“Sure,” Levi told him, then put up the ‘closed’ sign and locked the door. “No one else here. I’m sorry,” he said, facing him again. “I didn’t mean to alarm you.” 

“I know,” the other replied, still twitchier than an addict looking for a fix. “But I’m sure you can figure out why I left.” 

“Yeah. Didn’t think I’d see you again. Depressed me a lot more than I thought it would.” 

“Cause I’m such a rarity?” he asked with probably a touch more hostility than he’d intended. 

“If you’re referring to what I said, I meant the color, not the pupils.” The other’s jaw dropped a little; clearly, the possibility hadn’t even occurred to him. “And because you’re one of the few people I’ve met that don’t make me want to put a bullet in my head.” 

“Suddenly I feel better about this.” Despite obvious continued agitation, Eren laughed a little. “Once I thought about it, I knew there was no way… Or really, really hoped, at least… I still have to be really careful.” 

“I’m not asking to see where you live, there’s obviously at least one brat you’re protecting; I was just curious to know more about you.” 

“That would involve seeing where I live; I don’t leave my brother and sisters alone any more than I have to.” 

“No you don’t- see? Multiple siblings- I know more about you already.” 

Eren’s mouth twitched, not in humor, contemplation. “Five of us there, total. Mom died after her last litter; I’ve been taking care of them.” 

“Making sure they’re literate definitely qualifies.” 

“I think so. What’s your living situation?” 

“Why, you need a sitter?” Levi kidded. 

“No. Well, actually there are times I’d kill for one, but I’m curious about you too.” 

“One bedroom apartment to myself. Things are going to get sticky if business doesn’t pick up, though.” 

“I hear you. I’m actually not doing too bad money-wise, but getting my own place gets difficult, and the building we’re squatting in… the whole area’s getting demolished tomorrow afternoon.” 

That was why he came back. Circumstance was forcing him to trust his best option. “If there’s a question in there, Eren, I assure you the answer is ‘yes.’ This might seem weird, but I do consider you a friend. The manager of the place has pretty much made me her charity case and she’s got a soft spot for kids- not that she’d be there often, and I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m not exactly a social butterfly.” 

Another, albeit smaller, snicker. “They know how to keep their traps shut,” the brunet offered. “They shouldn’t cause trouble, I can help with rent, and I really, really hope you’re as good a guy as you seem cause if I lose any more family to stupid-ass shit-” He stopped himself, biting his lip, hands balling into fists. 

Levi wasn’t normally affectionate by any definition of the word, but after worrying about him all week, knowing now what kind of shit he was in, the raven-haired man moved to him, gently placing his own hands over them, nearly startling the other. “I can’t say I know the feeling of loved ones killed or sold, but I do know what it is to lose them and that hurts like hell all on its own. I wouldn’t wish that loss on anyone let alone impose it.” 

Eren gave a slow nod. “Are you sure this doesn’t have anything to do with what I am?” 

“Only in that your situation does. I just want to help you, Eren.” 

“Continuing where your landlord leaves off?” he asked, their hands (annoyingly) disconnecting. 

“Whatever you like,” the other replied dryly. 

“You act like you don’t care, but you’re really a compassionate person, aren’t you?” 

“All right, if I’m going to have to put up with that shit, the offer’s void.” 

The other held his hands up in surrender. “I’ll come back around closing time? Show you the way over?” 

“Eh, fuck it,” he sighed, getting his jacket. “We’ll go now; I’ll die of shock if anyone else comes in today.” 

“Well, we don’t want that,” Eren snickered, and followed him out. 

&

The brunet hadn’t been kidding about it being a sketchy part of town. It was quite possibly the worst part- at least four blocks of buildings on their last legs and worse. Levi couldn’t believe this place had yet to be demolished, but for Eren and his family’s sake, he was glad for it. “This place?” he asked when the other told him to stop, around the back of what was probably the most sound of the buildings, but that wasn’t saying much. 

“Home sweet home,” was the reply, getting out. “It’s gonna be a tight fit, but we’ll manage. I just have to round everybody up.” He beckoned the silver-eyed man to follow him through a certain hole in the wall. 

Inside was mostly dark, patches of sunlight here and there, and filthy. Dust and debris and it was fucking incredible those siblings of his were still fucking alive. Eren too, he realized immediately after; he’d probably been raised in this mess too. 

The other was making a series of soft clicks now, and was pretty sure there was some short versions of meows in there, and there was movement heard in the darkness. “Come on guys, knock off the theatrics,” the man chided. “We’re short on time here.” 

Four preteen bodies sprung from nowhere at the young man, instantly out of their way, causing them to collapse into a pile of their own bodies. Bodies that had a pair of furry, pointed ears on each head and the same pupil-slit eyes as their brother. Cats. Had to be. As far as Levi knew, that idiot scientist had only messed with human, canine, and feline DNA. Those ears had to be feline. Explained a few things about Eren, too, at the risk of sounding stereotypical. 

Also- kitten pile. That was how Levi decided his was going to refer to them as a group. He was pretty sure Eren would approve. 

“Better luck next time, guys. Pull yourselves together and meet Levi.” 

Eren gave the children a nod, they quickly lined up and he gave their names. Sasha had a ponytail of hair the same color as Eren’s. Mikasa’s was darker and spoke in a soft monotone while the youngest, Christa, barely spoke at all. Armin had shaggy blonde hair, and the only one of them with softer blue eyes; the rest had a tone in range of their older brother’s. 

Eren then sent them after their stuff, and they returned almost immediately with a small bag each, a hat that covered nearly their entire heads, and sunglasses. Their brother had really gone out of his way to find ones the kids would like; must’ve taken him forever. 

Without further ado, the men lead them out to the car. There wasn’t a peep the entire ride. Being quiet was probably a necessity to them, and probably had never been in a car before, it was still fucking creepy- not that he would have preferred the noise of preteen children. 

Once inside the modest apartment, the quartet scattered. “What are they doing?” Levi asked, confused. 

“Places to hide, just in case,” Eren replied calmly. “Kind of part of the routine in finding a new place.” 

“Understandable. Unfortunate, but understandable. Don’t you need to keep track of them?”

“They each know where they hide, no one else. If something did happen, we could inadvertently give each other away.” 

“We? Does that mean you should be looking around too?”

“I think pretty good on my feet.”

“Or you’re trying to be polite. I didn’t think of it until now, but sleeping arrangements-” 

“We’ve done worse than carpeted flooring, Levi, it’s fine.” 

“The couch does fold out, if you’re interested. Also extra sheets and towels in the hall closet, which I’m pretty sure… Christa is checking out.” 

The other man leaned over to look. “Good, you got it. But why do you have all that?” 

“Hanji,” the other sighed, then explained. “Aforementioned landlord; keeps trying to get me to be social. It never actually works out, and I don’t intend for it to.” 

“Gotcha,” was the returned chuckle. 

“Do these kids know what pizza is?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, four set of feet scampered back in, hopeful faces practically drooling already. “I guess so.” 

“It’s like their favorite thing ever,” the other chuckled. “Shoo,” he added to the kids. “You’ll know when it gets here.” And they were gone again. 

“Quiet and love pizza. Eren, you didn’t tell me your siblings were perfect.” 

“Now they are. There were a few times when they were younger that collectors and perverts were the least of their problems cause I was gonna kill them,” the other snickered, finally pulling off his sunglasses. The younger ones had lost both those and their headgear almost immediately. “What?” he asked when the shorter man was showing more interest in him than the phone book. 

“Just… I meant what I said. I’ve never seen eyes that bright, or green, before. Even your sisters’ aren’t the same.” 

Pink tinged the other’s cheeks. “Thanks.” 

Levi saw he was kind of embarrassing his guest, so he continued, “What kind of pizza do they like?” 

“We usually take turns getting favorites; I get the feeling you’re probably not a fan of anchovies.” 

“You’d be correct. Any of them like pepperoni? That they like vegetables is probably too much to ask.” 

“Ugh, even I’m against that on pizza, but pepperoni is good.” 

“Then I can deal with two larges, a couple bottles of soda- that should hold them for the night, right?” he asked, thinking of his mostly-empty fridge. 

“Oh, yeah. Um, this is a little awkward, but I can give you money for groceries and stuff. I actually have a well-paying job, just have to keep a low profile.” 

“And what’s that?” Levi asked, reaching for the phone. 

“Um… after dinner, okay? When I’ve got them settled?” 

A raven eyebrow arched, but he agreed, dialing for the food while the other made sure his siblings weren’t getting into anything they weren’t supposed to. 

&

Once the kitten pile (Eren laughed for a full minute before whole-heartedly approving) was fed, happy, read to and tucked in on the fold-out, the oldest of them wandered down to Levi’s room, a laptop bag in hand. He’d finally lost that hat just before eating, showing off the pointed, fur-covered ears on either side of his head. The kids, once changed into sleeping clothes, also showed off the tails matching their hair color in the loose shorts they wore. Eren, fortunate or not, still had pants on. Loose-fitting, but still hiding any evidence of the same. “Mind of I sit in here with you awhile or are you going to sleep soon?” he asked, seeing the other with a book. 

“Help yourself.” He was just rereading one of his favorites, and was hoping since the little ones were asleep, they’d finally have a chance to talk, and was surprised to see the other pull out and open a high-grade laptop. “Whatever this job is, you weren’t kidding,” he said. 

“It’s more the amount of hours I put in; usually nothing to do after they go to sleep,” the green-eyed man replied, noticing the fact the other’s eye line kept lifting. “If you wanna touch ‘em, you can, just don’t get all weird if I start purring,” he deadpanned. 

“…It’s all right?” 

“I know you’re just curious. It’s fine.” He kept his gaze on the booting computer, but his tone said the words were true. Steadily, but almost with caution, the other man turned, reaching over to one of the pointed tips. He laid his palm half on it, half in the brunet strands, bringing his fingers in to run along the shorter strands on the attached appendage. Eren wasn’t purring, exactly, but an almost-inaudible sigh left his lips at the touch, eyelids slightly drooping. “I really do have to log on for work, though.” He seemed to be forcing himself to say it, reminding himself why succumbing the touch was not a good idea. 

Levi withdrew. “Guess that really relaxes you, huh?” 

“Oh, yeah.” He pulled up a login box, just plain asking for a username and password, paused, and took a breath. “You’re going to think I’m the worst excuse for a sentient being.” 

“Whatever you’re doing, you’re doing it to support four kids. If you want someone to judge you, Eren, you’re talking to the wrong person.” 

The green-eyed man gave a nod, and typed in the required information. 

A welcome page filled the screen. For the second-biggest online chat community- that was known for its sexual side. Eren still wasn’t looking at him, but was flushing darkly. “Only way I could think of to get a good-paying job and still keep what I am a secret.” 

“Explains how you’re such a great conversationalist.”

“I’m an adult,” he added plainly. “I need interaction that doesn’t involve who stole whose toy. This way, I get that and a paycheck.” 

“And the fact that you’re half cat has a pretty low chance of coming up.” 

“Always a perk. Did meet up with this one guy, apparently has a little kink for us, and I did a very convincing performance of one.” 

“Wow, I wonder how you got so good.” 

“I know, right?” 

“Still not judging you, by the way, but I can go in the other room if you’d like some privacy.”

“No webcams, no vocalizations; couldn’t do that with the kids nearby. We’re pretty open with each other, but I think asking them to hear that constantly was asking a little much. I usually just start talking with the painfully shy, get ‘em to keep coming back. Conversation. Any conversation,” he said, starting to run through the screen like he probably had hundreds of times before, pulling up a list of screen names. “It doesn’t have to be sex-related, but as it gets later, yeah, usually does. Obviously, they don’t know I’m an employee, just think I’m a nice guy using the site too, but I totally have the ‘hidden agenda for the company’ thing going.” 

“And you’re a nice guy.” 

“Aw, thanks, Levi.”

He smiled. “So you just pick a name and start talking?” 

“I can see how long they’ve been on and if they’ve been interacting with anyone-” 

A message popped up on the screen, displaying a friendly, ‘Hey, Eren! Any progress with the guy at the bookstore? Levi, right?’ 

The brunet turned the brightest red imaginable. “I’m… gonna roll over and die of embarrassment, okay?” 

“Why embarrassment? I thought I made it clear I think pretty damn highly of you too.” 

“Just cause you like my eyes-” 

He was cut off again, this time by Levi’s mouth on his own. His lips were a little dry, but warm, and his tongue was approaching heaven on his own, at least, until the little chime from his computer notified him of another message. ‘Yo, Eren! You there?’ 

“He’s one of my coworkers. You’ll probably be happy to know I’m not actually dumb enough to randomly give out my real name.” 

“I am, and I didn’t only complement your eye color, you know.” 

Another flush colored his cheeks. “Yeah, I don’t make you wanna put a bullet in your head. That’s probably a pretty big one from you, too,” he replied- Levi wasn’t going to deny it- and typing that he had work to do and to leave him alone. 

It didn’t work. ‘Aw, you two fight?’ 

The sound Eren made wasn’t quite a growl, but Levi couldn’t think of what else to call it. If the other had feline vocal chords too, it could one in a many range of things, or so he heard. Hanji had a thing for cats; he knew a lot about them that he shouldn’t, but it was coming in handy now. ‘He saw your fucking message, we’re dealing with it, so if you could mind your own fucking business for five fucking seconds, I’d appreciate it!’ 

And then there was a half-grown half-cat in the doorway. “Oh, you’re working,” Armin said, relief clear in his tone. 

“Yeah, Armin, didn’t mean to startle you, sorry,” Eren apologized. “Go on back to sleep, okay?” 

The boy gave a nod, and padded back down the hall. 

“I didn’t know you had a bodyguard,” Levi replied in amusement. “Wait, did he think I was trying something?” 

“Probably,” was the reply, the other’s eyes back on the screen. 

“I think I’m insulted. No, definitely insulted.” 

“He doesn’t know you, Levi, and expecting the worst is kind of how we live. Don’t take it personally,” he said, frowning when they only reply from his coworker was ‘LOL.’ 

The other man decided to let it go. “I’m guessing conversations with him don’t go back to sex.” 

“Oh, no, not with any of my coworkers. We know of each other, obviously, but those paying for the site don’t know what we’re up to. Most people get pissy if they find out the person playing nice with them is getting paid to be.” 

“You’re a cyber therapist, you realize that, right?” 

“You wouldn’t say that if you saw some of my chat histories. Sure you wanna stick around?” 

Levi shrugged. “I’ll go if I need to, unless it’s awkward for you.” 

“…I probably shouldn’t admit this, but when I’m talking about it with them, I’m thinking about you.” When the confession was met with a flush and the beginnings of a heated gaze, he continued, “Come all over myself a few times just thinking about all the things I want us to do to each other.” 

Levi pulled him in for another kiss, this one not nearly so light, delving into one another’s mouths, even gripping at strands of hair. 

Until the computer chimed again. ‘I don’t pay you to sit idle, Eren. Work or log off.’ 

‘Sorry,’ he replied. ‘Saw something shiny.’ To Levi he added, “My supervisor doesn’t know it, but that’s actually a legit excuse for me.” 

The other snorted. 

“All right!” Eren said, cracking his knuckles. “Imma earn me a paycheck.”

&

The first few conversations Eren started were fairly vanilla, but Levi was already amazed by the other man; holding six different conversations, all different subjects, both asking an answering, and not missing a step on any of them. Most people seemed to just want someone to listen to them. Those green eyes darted over the screen, fingers all over the keyboard, and his ears- it was too funny. The harder he concentrated, the flatter they became, until it looked like he could balance a plate on his head. 

Slowly, those he talked to began to pan off, until there was only one conversation, clearly not enough to hold his attention, and started browsing random usernames. “Fuck, I have to piss,” he muttered suddenly. “This guy takes a few to reply; Imma take care of my bladder, then start another one.” 

Levi, who’d been between the other’s activities and his book, only gave a nod before the brunet hastily left. He peeked over at the computer. Whoever he was talking to was fucking depressed, saw nothing good about their life. And while Eren seemed to be helping the guy, that must really piss him off. Eren had a very big reason why he could just quit; this guy’s social problems must seem pretty insignificant. The conversation was starting to take a brighter turn as the brunet was getting him to talk about things that interested him, providing links to things of a similar nature, with people with liked the same sorts of things- this guy had to have a black belt in Google Fu. And he was totally a cyber therapist. 

His friend was plopping back on the bed as quickly as he’d left it, fingers back over the keys after a quick scan. “You do this every night?” 

“As soon as the kids are asleep. But there usually isn’t someone else around wanting my attention. If it helps,” he added with a glance to the time. “Around now’s when shit starts getting real.” 

“Going off the conversation you’re already having, I’d say that happened awhile ago.” 

“Yeah. I should’ve said ‘interesting.’” He continued to type, both to the one he was already talking to and scanning the list of usernames. Emerald eyes glinted with mischief- Eren wanted to play. 

Levi wanted to play with Eren, but could settle for watching him play with others for awhile. He bit back a scoff at himself. Who knew he was such a pervert? 

“How late do you stay up?” the other suddenly asked, not looking over. 

“One or two in the morning,” the other replied, glancing at his alarm clock. Only ten at night. Plenty of time for play. 

“You’re really taking the fact I’m kind of a whore really well,” the other remarked suddenly, careful gaze still on his work. 

“You’re not-” 

“I said ‘kind of.’ Many would say it’s the same thing. Hope you’re not just hard up.” 

His words were hard, and with genuine concern. He wanted Levi, wanted him to want him and so much more, but was so used to being on his own, part of him was probably expecting the other to have ulterior motives. 

Silver eyes watched him close the conversation he was on, the other signing off, and before he could start another, reached over to turn that emerald gaze to his own. He tried to find the words to tell him he was trustworthy, only wanted the best of everything for Eren and his siblings, but words failed him- he pulled the taller man into a full kiss he prayed at least began to cover all he needed to say. 

Eren responded in kind, kissing back just as hard, with just as much longing if not more, breaking contact only long enough to log off and set aside his computer. 

“You don’t need to-?” 

“No. But, um, I should tell you, I haven’t actually done this before. Looked up, typed and fantasized my way through it, but… yeah.” 

“That’s okay,” Levi told him. “Do you want top or bottom?” 

“I want to know what it’s like to have you inside me.” 

“All right,” he smiled, pressing a thumb to the other man’s lips before pushing himself up to straddle him. 

Eren’s breath almost left him completely at the sight.

Then Levi took his shirt off. 

The green-eyed man reached his hands up to touch him, but his partner caught them in his own, lifting one to his mouth and sucking on a finger. 

“W-Watch the nails,” the other managed to advise through the heat flickering alive within himself. 

“Thanks,” Levi snickered. “Cause I totally hadn’t noticed the points at the tips of your fingers.” 

“Well excuse the fuck out of me; I won’t look out for your safety ever again.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty durable.” 

Eren scoffed. Levi leaned in for another kiss, rubbing their hips together and earning a cry from the other man. Then, palming the bulge in his partner’s pants, he muttered, “So hard already. Are you going to last until I take you?” 

“Levi, Levi…” Eren’s voice was strained, his pants getting damp while he bucked against his lover’s hand. 

Then that hand moved, pushing on upward, pushing the brunet man’s shirt up with them. His mouth connected with the burning flesh, tongue lapping at the small strands of hair circling his stomach, following it down to the hem of his pants. He looked up- Eren was gone to the sensations. Levi grinned, undoing the other’s pants. “No underwear. Useful now, but not very hygienic, Eren.” 

“Bite me,” came the breathy retort. 

The raven head shrugged, then latched his teeth to Eren’s hip. Although not with any hostility, Eren hissed, body writhing. And shot a weak glare at him. “You made the request.” 

“Pick someplace other than bone next time.” 

Levi laughed. “All right.” He lowered his face back to the freed member still waiting underneath him, giving it a long lick. 

Eren buried his moans in a pillow, the steel-eyed man taking him in his mouth and swallowing around the tip while his partner was ripping into the sheets and probably mattress, but he didn’t mind. He sucked harder, longer, tasting the precum leaking from the other man’s shaft before he warned, “L-Levi, I- Oh!” 

The older man struggled to swallow what he could, some still escaping and rolling down his chin, pleased gunmetal eyes on his panting partner. 

“Levi,” Eren finally breathed. “That was amazing.” 

“Looked it,” he chuckled. “Think you have another one in you?” 

“If it means I get you inside me, then yes.” 

“I don’t want you to push yourself.” 

“It’s fine,” the other smiled. “Come on, take me. Hurry.” 

Levi practically ripped Eren’s khakis off and yes, wrapped around his leg was a tail just like his siblings, the color of his hair. But that wasn’t what stole and kept his attention; it was the pair of long, muscular legs- he latched on to a thigh, sucking at the flexing muscle. 

“Levi, Levi,” Eren moaned, and his own member, painfully hard and still confined, made a poor attempt at twitching at the needy sound. 

“Take your shirt off,” came the husky whisper, nearly clawing himself with getting the rest of his clothes off. 

Eren was doing as asked, and it paused his own efforts, watching his stomach and chest roll forward and back against the mattress. “Something wrong?” he asked at the stopped gaze. 

“Not a thing,” the other replied, and came back up to kiss the brunet. Mouths still delving into one another, he reached to the bedside table drawer for a bottle whose contents he’d only dreamed of being able to use on the other man until now. 

He languidly lapped the green-eyed man’s stiffened member this time, coated fingers pressing his entrance. “Levi, Levi,” the brunet moaned, arching into the touch. The older man worked his fingers in smoothly, pushing with the tight heat he could hardly wait to claim for his own. 

Eren was dripping on himself again, writhing against the sheets and blankets and Levi was sure he’d never seen anything so delicious. 

“Levi, Levi, please.” 

“All right,” came the reply, coating himself with more of the slick substance before pressing into him. 

Eren was gripping the bars of the headboard now, visage so flushed Levi would be afraid he was about to pass out- were the legs around his waist not gripping him so damn tight. He was grounded, but still so lost in pleasure Levi felt privileged to have so much trust placed in him. “Ah, Levi, gonna… dunno if I can again…” Eren’s voice broke him out of his thoughts about him. 

“Oh,” he replied, trying to sound cocky despite his half-gone state. “I suppose… you want me to start moving, then?” 

“Yes!” 

Levi did, the firsts thrusts slow, not increasing pace, his fingers curled vice-like around his lover’s sac. 

“Oh… Levi, Levi,” Eren groaned, equal parts pleasure and frustration. 

“I-I’m close too,” the other promised. 

Their voices joined each other throughout the room, low but heavy, still mindful of the ears down the hall. 

Levi felt his orgasm coming strong; it was only then that he let his lover go, taking to leaning forward on his hands and thrusting full force. Eren could only hold on so long, and at the sight of spraying across himself, Levi let himself go, milked dry by the tight hold the other man had on him. His gray eyes lifted. 

Eren’s color was returning to normal, maintaining a healthy flush, vibrant eyes closed and head to the side, still catching his breath. 

The raven head leaned down and kissed his jaw. “I must’ve imagined that a hundred times.” 

“Me too.” 

“You as disappointed in your imagination as I am?” 

The other managed a laugh. “More, I think. Feeling this happy and content… I didn’t think it was possible.” 

The older man came down the rest of the way, wrapping each other in limbs. “I don’t know, but we should keep it going as long as we possibly can. Agreed?” 

Eren’s smiled deepened. “Agreed.” 

&

The clock. The alarm was going off. But it’s so warm, the clock knew that, right? Ten minutes, maybe even just five, and- 

“Shut that thing off or I’m chucking it across the room.” 

Eren. That’s right. Eren’s here, and why it’s so warm. Still groggy, Levi reached up to turn the annoying device off, that warmth pulling him right back in. Warm. Peaceful. Slightly vibrating, but Eren purring was just about the most wonderful thing Levi had ever heard. 

“Brace yourself.” 

The raven head couldn’t even wonder what his new lover meant before the bed actually started fucking moving. 

Bouncing. 

Laughter. 

Kitten pile. 

“All right guys, make Levi throw up and you’re cleaning it up,” Eren finally told them after sitting up, and the bouncing stopped. 

“We’re hungry.” The one with brown hair. Sasha. “But we didn’t know what was okay to eat.” They’d decimated the pizzas the night before.

The oldest of them nudged his lover. “They raise a valid point.” 

“I don’t care. Don’t talk to me again until you have coffee.” 

“Yes, Sir,” the other laughed, and rounded up his siblings from the room. 

Another moment or two and Levi sat up as well, kind of hoping they didn’t do this every morning. Eren seemed to be able to just go with anything; his own limits were not so high. 

After a barely-registered trip to the bathroom, he dared wander to the kitchen. The kits were now having their respective ways with bowls of dry cereal; Eren, bless him, handed him a cup of fresh coffee. “You’re amazing,” he muttered. 

“Sure am. That coffeemaker is both ancient and evil.” 

Levi shrugged. “I take it there’s no milk?” 

“Yeah, but they’ll be fine. I can get groceries too, if that’s okay.” 

The other’s voice followed in sarcastic monotone, “No, Eren, why would you think keeping yourself and your siblings fed a good thing?” 

“Wow, you’re snide in the morning.” 

“I’m always snide.” 

“Like a cranky old man.” 

The girl with blonde hair- Christa- raised her big eyes to them. “I thought you were the same age.” 

“We are,” Eren told her, voice edged in nervousness. “More or less.” 

Silver eyes narrowed at him. “What aren’t you saying?” 

He didn’t reply a second, brain working swiftly, but finally asked, “How old do you think these guys are?” 

“Twelve or thir-” He wasn’t able to finished; the brats broke out in giggles. “What?” 

“They’re seven months.” 

“Seven months?” 

“Cat years, Levi; I’m looking pretty good for almost four, wouldn’t you think?” 

“F-Four?!” 

Eren turned to his giggling siblings. “How break a human lover’s psyche,” he told them as if teaching a class. They laughed harder. 

There was a sound outside, someone trying the doorknob but having no luck. “Hiding would be good now,” Levi stated calmly. “She has a key. You too,” he added to Eren after his siblings scattered and the key had started to work the lock. He didn’t need further prompting, retreating with them as Levi put the bowls by the sink. Hopefully Hanji wouldn’t notice them. “What are you doing here?” he sighed, heart hammering, when the redhead entered. 

“We have a movie date!” she replied, unbothered. 

“We do not. I have a job to get to, thanks.” 

“Oh, come on, just- What’s with the dishes?” 

Fuck. “I was just about to deal with them before your shitty ass showed up.” 

“That’s a lot of bowls, and you’re not going to get me to believe you let them go for a couple days. You’re incapable.” 

“Shit happens, Hanji; now piss off.” 

“No way! Tell me what’s going on!” she demanded gleefully, walking to the couch. But before he could even begin a snarky reply, she also produced something from between the couch cushions. “A crayon, Levi?” 

There was the tiniest of gasps from the hall closet- he was sure he only heard it because he was standing right by it. 

“Not only are you neurotically cleaner than this, but last I knew, you had no associations with children. Spill. Now.” 

He could fudge something about the dishes, but not the crayon. Hanji was right; he normally did everything in his power to avoid children. 

And then there was Eren, in his hat, snatching the crayon with a disinterested ‘thanks,’ and making to leave- but the woman cut him off. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes, probably trying to keep them as dilated as possible. She didn’t seem fooled, reaching up to his hat- he caught her wrist. “You have some very rude friends, Levi.” 

“’Friend’ would be a stretch, but yes, she is.” 

The woman’s eyes hadn’t left the newcomer. “Are you really…?”she muttered in awe. 

Eren pursed his lips, but released her wrist, taking his hat off on his own. 

“Wow!” she exclaimed, eyes brightening and reaching up immediately to touch the furry, pointed appendages; she didn’t seem to even notice the man’s flinch; those things were sensitive. 

“Hanji, you keep treating him like an object and you’re leaving,” Levi informed her. He   
couldn’t help but feel a little possessive over the other, in a purely ‘I hit that and he likes it so stop touching him’ sort of way. 

“Oh, Sweetie,” she was cooing to him now. “I treat everyone like an object; don’t take it personally.” 

Eren shot a look of disbelief to his boyfriend, who sighed as he gave a nod. “Woman actually thought she was going to get sex out of me when I stopped being able to afford rent.” 

“Hey, I didn’t know you couldn’t get it up for a girl,” the redhead shot back. “It had been awhile and you’re cute. Sue me for taking a shot.” 

Eren seemed to be weighing Hanji’s mental capacity before making mention of the kitten pile. His own hide was one thing to him, his siblings another. The two of them were more or less friends, Eren just wasn’t sure if the two were bantering or if there was genuine hostility to the words. “If you’re trying to figure out if she’s crazy or not, you’ll have a long wait,” the raven-haired man told him. I’ve known her almost six years and I still don’t have it figured out.” 

“Yeah,” the other man replied. “But do you trust her?” 

“Yeah,” Levi replied. “I do.” 

Green eyes settled on the mildly-confused woman again, then whistled the pattern that brought his siblings from hiding. Although cautious, they answered their brother, coming into the living room. Except Christa. She came from her spot in the hall to stand in front of Levi. “I’m sorry,” she said, eyes downward. “I missed the crayon and-” 

“Don’t worry about it,” he interrupted. The sight was just too sad. “Hanji won’t be a problem, will you?” 

“Look at you little dears!” she was cooing happily at the kids. 

But the girl’s own round green eyes hadn’t left him. “Go ahead, Christa,” Eren told her, looking over. “I bet he’ll give you one.” 

The other man was confused only a moment; the girl reached out her hands to him. Oh. A hug. Yeah, he could do that. For kids, they were pretty clean. 

“Now that is so cute I can’t stand it,” the other chuckled as Hanji reached down to pinch Armin’s cheeks, who hissed at her before running behind Eren. 

And Levi realized something, releasing the girl. The only person these kids had seen outside the five of them was himself, and the woman had almost literally been thrown at them. “Down, Hanji,” he told her dryly. 

“Oh, Sweetie, I’m not gonna hurt you,” the woman said, squatting down to the boy’s eye line. She reached into her bag, pulling out something small. 

And sparkly. Not only did all the children flock to it (even Christa), but even Eren seemed to have trouble taking his eyes from it until he heard Levi having a snicker at his expense.

“Don’t worry, girls, I have plenty,” the visitor was adding merrily, pulling out several more of what had to be cheap costume jewels. 

“Jeeze, Hanji, I didn’t know you were so good with kids.” 

“Not the first cat kid I’ve calmed down,” she replied serenely as she stood, then clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she’d said. 

“Oh?” Levi asked, watching Eren’s entire being stiffen. The kitten pile was still distracted by their new toys. 

Hanji bit her lip. “Yeah… I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone… Erwin didn’t want to tell me, but he couldn’t get the poor thing down off the closet shelf.” 

“Your boss? Seriously?” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Levi; he doesn’t torture him. In any way.” 

“Then why is he there?” Eren’s edged tone asked lowly, obviously pissed but trying not to set off his siblings. 

“Some other rich idiot had him. If you don’t know Erwin well, his personality can come off suspicious. This guy thought he was as weird as he was, and invited him over. Erwin look one look at the poor kid hissing and took him back to his place, but not before thoroughly threatening the guy not to set a single toe out of line or he’d be all over him. But once he finally got the poor kid home and himself covered in scratches, he shot to the highest shelf he could find and wouldn’t come down, not even for a couple days. Erwin tried putting food down for him, but he wouldn’t come down even for that. I have a feeling that’s what worked with the previous guy,” she added with a sigh before continuing. “So Erwin called me over for a consult. It was kind of nice; I didn’t know he trusted me so much. He kind of looks like you, actually,” she commented to the brunet, whose guard was slowly relaxing. “Same eyes.” 

Eren’s ears pricked at the comment. “What’s his name?” 

“Jean.” 

“Is that our other big brother?” Armin asked, and Levi was reminded of what his lover said yesterday about losing any more family. 

“M-Maybe,” he replied, absent-mindedly playing with the boy’s blond strands. 

“Why don’t we find out?” Hanji announced. “Field trip! Erwin won’t be home, but if Jean isn’t, it’s a sign of the apocalypse.” 

“Yeah,” Eren drawled. “Almost like we’re taught to stay indoors or something. Traveling with these guys-” 

“I have a van; we’re good.” 

“Can we go?” Sasha asked. “Even if it’s not him, I wanna meet him.” 

“Can we?” 

“Please?” 

“We’re been really good- ‘cept Christa.” 

“Hey!”

Eren was pursing his lips at his sibling’s persistence, giving Hanji what was clearly his best ‘look what you did I’m going to kill you’ glare, while she fought back with her world-famous ‘but I’m adorable and you know it’s a good idea.’ 

“Hanji,” Levi sighed. “Maybe you should at least call Erwin first-” 

“No,” Eren interrupted. “If we go, it’s a surprise. Fine,” he told his siblings. “Get your gear.” 

The quartet ran off, returning moments later with hats and sunglasses while their fearless leader went and retrieved his own, and the woman said she’d pull around the back of the building to lessen the amount of people that saw them. The brunet remarked it was the first good idea she’d had. 

“I would think you’d be more excited about the possibility of seeing your brother again,” Levi remarked on the way over, the younger ones distracted by their own antics, watching the city go by them. 

“This streak ig gonna end. The longer it lasts, the more nervous I get. I do what I can for them, but I can only do so much, go so far… It’s exhausting at times, Levi.” 

“You can only deal with shit as you get to it, Eren; obsessing over it will get you nowhere.” It was nearly killing him not asking how they’d been separated, but he doubted it was something he wanted to recall, especially in front of the kitten pile. Levi squeezed his hand and turned his attention out the window, not missing Eren’s hesitant, but strong, squeeze back. 

&

The place the woman pulled up to wasn’t just a house, but an estate miles wide, a pristine mansion of five stores and a manicured lawn. Her boss was a reining CEO of major company, he could more than afford a manicured estate

Hanji strutted in the giant house like she owned the place after unlocking it, waving in the rest of the group. The spotless entryway lead into the living room, where a single form laid sprawled out on the sunny side of a very plush sofa, some comic book spread over their face. “That him?” Eren asked quietly- the woman nodded. 

Gesturing for the kitten pile to stay put, he walked over, just hovering a moment or two before swiping the comic book from the other’s face. Yeah, his guy was like him and the rest of his family, almost positive he was a part of it. The other’s nose scrunched in annoyance, but eyes didn’t open, saying, “Five more minutes; I’ll even giver ‘er a bath.” 

“I really hope you’re talking about a kitten.” 

Those eyes snapped open. Bright green, just like his own. Mixed with the messy blonde mop, and forming grin, there was no mistaking who this little shit was. “Eren?” he asked, sitting up. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey yourself!” was the happy retort, fully up now to embrace the other. “Yes! Kitten. Daughter,” he added, releasing him. “Wait here, I’ll- Who have we here?” he asked, seeing the rest of the group. 

“Mom’s second litter. And my boyfriend.” 

“…Same way?” Jean asked. 

Eren adverted his eyes a second before answering. “Yeah.” 

“Did she…?” 

“No.” 

The blond gave his brother’s shoulder a squeeze before going over to them. “Hello, young man,” he greeted him, squatting in front of the boy. “You are?” 

“Armin,” he replied, suddenly clinging to Levi’s pant leg. He was the safe one? That was new. “Are you really our brother?” 

“Sure am,” the other grinned, and reached over to ruffle the boy’s hair before turning to the girls. “Ladies? Might I be honored with your names as well?” 

“Sasha.” Giggle. 

“Mikasa.” Straight-faced. 

“Christa.” Barely audible, and clinging to Levi’s other pant leg. 

“A pleasure,” Jean said as he straightened, but not before a completely over-flourished bow. 

“So are you just destined to be three months old forever?” Eren asked. 

“I’d put money on it,” a feminine voice lightly laughed. 

Those that didn’t already have her in their eye lines turned; a young woman, thin, dark hair and eyes, holding a toddler of the same coloring- with a pair of matching cat ears. 

The blonde man snickered. “This is my wife, Rose, and daughter, Emma. This is Eren, Sasha, Mikasa, Christa, Armin, and Levi. And you know Hanji.” 

“So that’s what interrupted your nap,” she smiled. “I’m glad you all found your way back to each other.” 

Emma’s eyes seemed to fall on Eren then, reaching her tiny arms for him with a soft, twirled ‘mrowl.’ 

An instinct seemed to click on in him; he immediately walked over to her and Rose gently placed the child in his arms. She immediately curled up under his chin, purring contently. 

“Aw, she wuvs her Uncle Eren already,” Jean said. “You got a charm with kits.” 

“Not like I’m raising four of them or anything,” he grunted back, and turning to said four, added, “You lot coming in or you gonna stand there all day?” The quartet moved forward, the little one in his arms taking a lap at his jaw. “Bath time, huh?” he asked, looking at her father. 

“Oh, knock yourself out. I hate hairballs.” 

“Check out Exhibit’s A-D,” Eren shot back. “Think I’m a fan? I practically rejoiced when they figured it out for themselves. What?” he asked when the other man snorted. 

“Looks like your boyfriend likes the thought,” he snickered, eyes on Levi’s flush. “The cleaning part, not the hairball part.” 

Eren turned, seeing the added color for himself, but spared the other sarcastic commentary, finding a place to sit and starting on his niece instead. 

&

He still hadn‘t forgotten when they’d gotten back home, but went about routine, getting his siblings settled and ready for bed (they’d spent the better part of the day and night there, still no Erwin, but Jean said he usually worked pretty late), and once dozing, padded to Levi’s room, where the other man was with the other man already was with a book. He was probably expecting him to log in to work for awhile. 

Not tonight. Or not right now, at least. He curled against the raven-haired man, letting his tongue swipe his cheek. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Cleaning you. You’re filthy, Levi.” 

“That’s what showers are for,” he spoke just before his breathing hitched, that mischievous tongue running along his earlobe. 

“Does that mean you want me to stop?” his heated tone questioned. 

“Not to discourage you, but I’m not half-cat, Eren; that doesn’t feel like being cleaned to me.” 

He was undeterred. “So you really just wanna watch me?” 

Levi closed the book and set it aside. “Your brother misinterpreted my expression. I don’t know how he got the two confused other than he hasn’t been around a lot of other people, or so I assume.” 

“Then what was it?” the other asked, reeling him back on point. 

“You might have noticed I have a little thing with tidiness.” There was a nod. “I found it amazing and wonderful, that, despite living in a place covered in dirt and debris, you were still going out of your way to make sure they were clean.” 

“Well, that practically is a turn-on for you, so I can see his confusion.” 

Levi elbowed him. 

The sound Eren made was more feline than human, and had all his siblings running into the room, tackling Levi and successfully pinning him down, much to his complete and utter dismay. 

Eren made a strange sound. Not a regular cat noise, not a yowl, somewhere in-between. The kids got off him, retreating to the door. “Okay, we clearly need to talk,” the brunet stated, standing as well, herding them the rest of the way out. “Back in a sec, Levi.” 

The other man didn’t reply, but stayed where he was, and tried to keep some focus on the book in front of him. 

&

“I’m guessing after that, mixed in with interactions with me and Jean, you probably have about five hundred questions,” Eren breathed when he returned, plopping back down on the bed. 

“They can wait,” the other offered calmly. “I know I’m fucking tired after today, and I bet you’re even more so, especially after that.” 

“Yeah, but it’s a good kind of tired, you know?” 

“I do. We could just talk till one or both of us passes out.” 

“I like that idea.” Both pulled the blankets over themselves, Eren’s head on Levi’s chest as they curled up together. “Shoot.” 

“Well, I’m guessing just now your siblings thought I was messing with you without your express permission again.” 

“Yeah, but that was kinda my fault. They were more aggressive this time cause of the noise I made.” 

“You accidentally told them you were in trouble.” 

“When you just have ridiculously bony elbows. I told them what happened, and to stop hitting the panic button when I’m alone with you. You’ve more than proven you’re good people.” 

“I like to think I’m good people, but at the risk of getting cliché, I think you’re better people.” 

“Despite the fact I’m not technically people?” 

“Even more because of that.” 

Eren snickered. “What else you got? The sooner you get done asking your questions, the sooner I can start mine.” 

“You have questions?” 

“Of course I do. Other than you’re awesome, I really don’t know anything about you. I don’t even know your favorite color.” 

Levi smiled, lightly scratching behind the brunette’s ear. “I don’t think I have one, actually, but I tend to favor darker shades. This place came furnished so it’s not a good basis.” 

“It’s not too bad. You could do worse than neutral colors.” 

“True. What else?” 

“Family?” 

“One younger sister, Isabel. She lives on the other side of the city, close to where she works at an ad agency. Our parents were in a wreck a few years ago.” 

“Ouch.” 

“I told you I know what it’s like to have loved ones die.” 

Eren seemed to be trying to pull himself closer to his lover. “Yeah… With Mom, I guess that many kits at once was too hard on her. It’s one reason there aren’t many of us; getting a female to agree to pregnancy is rough. It’s almost always going to be a multiple birth, and the hospital isn’t exactly an option- it doesn’t take genius to figure out how that’ll probably end for them.” 

“Your mother saw it differently?” 

“No. She was raped. Both times. Pretty much the only way a half-cat will get pregnant. Probably the same for the dogs too, but haven’t met up with any.” 

Levi didn’t know what to say, if there was something he could say, something he should say. 

Eren seemed to notice that, saying, “She loved all us kits, despite how we happened. I was just glad I was able to be there for her the second time; I can’t imagine how terrifying it must have been when she gave birth to Jean and me. Probably only survived because there was only two of us. Then some… bad people found where we were squatting. Jean, the stupid asshole, tried to fight them instead of hiding. ‘Course we couldn’t find him. Mom kept me quiet so they didn’t find me too, held me so tightly… Even though she was crying… We found a new place to stay, and it was okay for a couple years. I… I went out to get some food and stuff, and when I came back… it was obvious what had happened to her. Mom was unconscious for awhile, but…” 

“You really don’t have to go into this, Eren.” 

“I know. But I want you to know. I want everyone to. It’s probably going to sound selfish, but I want shit like that to stop happening.” 

“That’s the least selfish thing I’ve ever heard, Eren.” 

The brunet nuzzled closer to his lover, who continued scratching to rub his palm against the other’s ear. The relaxing effect was almost tangible. “Once Mom realized how pregnant she was, she had me buy a ton of formula and stuff. Still wasn’t enough. Probably woulda ended up killing myself if not for my friend Connie. But he disappeared one day, didn’t come back. I know what happened. Someone found him. By then the kits were on solid food, knew how to listen and behave for the most part, but I’m still pissed.” 

“Of course you are. He’s your friend.” 

Eren paused. “Biologically, Armin’s his brother. He was born around the same time as the girls, and left him with me before he went out. He just… He never…” His voice snapped off, broken into soundless sobs, and Levi could only hold him, wondering as his own heart broke how many times Eren couldn’t even let himself cry for fear of his siblings hearing him. 

He didn’t say anything, not if his lover went through such trouble to keep his pain from them, letting the other pull him as close as needed, swallowing when he felt claws digging into his back and gripping him just as tightly until his exhausted body finally took a well-deserved rest. 

&

When Levi came home the next afternoon, he had a small baggie in his hand, just a few pinches of something Eren had only been treated to once before, but would know the scent anywhere. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he warned his lover. 

“Aw, don’t want to play?” 

“Those kits high on that stuff will kill me.” 

“Notice, if you will, that the kits aren’t with me,” he said, fingers opening the small bag. 

Eren’s ears flattened, green eyes fixed on it as the scent filled his nose. His eyes were already dilated. “So… So they aren’t…” 

“Rose offered to sit them tonight. She also mentioned a game she enjoys initiating with Jean.” 

“Is-Is this because of last night?” It was why he’d spent the day in the apartment by himself. A mental health day, Levi had called it. 

“I thought it might help, but once I noticed the cat nip on top of the fridge and Rose mentioned its many uses, I had a feeling you’d be all over this.” 

“You realize you’re drugging your boyfriend, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“What-What game?” 

“She says she sprinkles it on herself and lets him lick it off her.” 

“Oh, please tell me we’re doing that.” 

“If you like.”

“I like.” 

Levi took Eren’s shirt collar and pulled him along into the bedroom, pushing him down on the mattress, temporarily setting the bag on the night table. 

“But-” 

“Shush,” the raven-haired man said, leaning in close as if he were going to steal a kiss, only to back off at the last second and pull off his shirt. 

Eren went right for his pants, nipping at the skin of his lover’s stomach, fingers sliding under the hem of his boxers to release the other of the clothing. He tried to engulf the other’s half-hard member in his mouth, only to be playfully shoved back to the mattress. “Bad kitty?” he joked, then saw the shorter man reach for the nip. He wrapped his own hand around it and the hand, asking breathlessly, “Let me.” 

Levi gave a nod, shifting to sit and lay down while the green-eyed man sat up, feet pushing his pants and underwear the rest of the way to the floor. 

Eren palmed the bag, watching him stretch out, seriously considering forgetting it and just fucking Levi blind right there. But he already had that addictive treat teasing his senses, and if he could have more of it and Levi, why not? 

He licked his lips as the flakes scattered across his lover’s form, mouth watering at the thought of what was to come. 

Levi groaned loudly when Eren’s rough tongue started laps along his thigh, already gripping the blanket while the flavor danced in his lover’s mouth. He shivered under the touch, already writhing underneath the taller body. 

“Wow, so hard already,” the brunet very nearly drooled, and now ran his tongue up his lover’s shaft just before taking him down his throat. The blushing virgin was long gone.

Levi very nearly screamed at the sudden sensation, trying to buck against his lover’s spread hands while he was relentlessly sucked. “You’d t-think my cock w-was made of the s-stuff,” he managed. 

Eren just took him deeper, swallowing around the head of the throbbing member. 

The raven head didn’t stand a chance against the assault. He called out again, gripping the sheets and his back lifting as he shot down his partner’s waiting throat, body actually shaking afterward. 

“Are you all right?” the other man asked, tone dreamlike. 

“Take me, Eren,” Levi panted. “Now.” 

“’Kay.” He reached to the bedside table drawer for the lube, thickly coating his fingers before slipping them into the shorter man, thankful his nails were retractable. 

Gunmetal eyes fluttered momentarily, but fixed on his lover, he bit his lip and arched into the touch, craving more. His hands dug into the pillow when the fingers inside him started moving, stretching him and making his cock twitch awake again. “Eren,” he finally gasped. “Eren, do it.” 

The brunet licked his lips as he pulled the digits back and thrust himself in their place. Both groaned lowly, pressing against each other, bringing their bodies as close as physically possible, grinding together. Breathing was labored and focus only on each other as Eren started to move. “Levi,” he croaked, picking up his pace immediately, hovering over the shorter man. 

Faster and harder and Levi couldn’t think and Eren couldn’t stop- not even when Levi came on them both. “Eren,” he gasped. “Can’t…” 

The brunet came hard, but he still kept going, overcharged and needing to keep up the pace. “Patience.” 

Tears streamed from glassy silver eyes, overexertion holding his jaw open in soundless cries. His cock stood stiff at attention, rubbing Eren’s stomach as he moved, straining him further. He could scarcely believe when the oversensitivity rounded back to pleasure, soothing his edged nerves. “Eren,” he gasped again, voice laced in heat rather than desperation. 

“Levi,” Eren groaned, feeling his second orgasm coming. He gripped the other man’s member, precum drooling from the tip, jerking the hardened flesh with his thrusts. 

Levi unraveled again, clawing at whatever he could grasp and moaning his lover’s name as he finally came again, shooting on them both as Eren did inside him. 

The green-eyed man finally relented, still holding the other close as he turned them, bringing himself to his back and giving his arms a rest. Levi was nestled under his chin, collecting himself. “You’re never getting that shit again,” he said as soon as he was able. 

Eren laughed. “I have a compromise. I get nip, but next time you top and torture me.” 

“Deal.” 

&

The next time they visited Jean and his family was, well, the very next day, actually. Levi spent a few mindless hours at the bookstore, only to have frustration bring him home just after noon. He found Hanji had broken in again, and they were on their way over before dinner. This time, the owner of the place was present. 

Eren could see what Hanji meant about the blonde man seeming suspicious. Erwin wore a comfortable, complacent expression, but one that hid what he was thinking. Jean, Rose, and every other member of the household was crazy about him though, so he tried not to let it bother him. 

Especially when he made his offer, once most everyone was out playing in the enclosed yard. Only the man himself, Eren, his brother, Levi and Emma were in the room. “You should know you all are welcome to stay here. There’s plenty of room, and it would probably be safer.” 

Excellent points, but… what about Levi? Would he want to live here? He wouldn’t want to leave his bookstore, but it was looking more and more like he might have to regardless.

Fortunate or not, Levi seemed aware of this, and oddly enough, so did Erwin. “Believe it or not, smaller stores seem to do better up this way,” he added. “It seems to be the thing now not to go to a corporate-run place whenever possible.” 

Levi was on to him- Erwin wasn’t making it difficult. “I can barely afford to keep the place open, let alone move it.” 

“I’d be more than happy to help you out. Or, if you have yet to decide if you can trust me further than you can throw me, I’m sure Eren would.” 

The brunet smiled, squeezing his lover’s hand while Emma tried to scale his head- he flinched when she pulled his ear. “And you’re done,” he said, pulling her down to his lap. She yowled in protest. “If you’re not gonna play nice, we’re not gonna play,” he lightly scolded her. 

Emma held out her chubby hands to his face, then leaned forward to lick his nose. 

“Just out of curiosity,” Levi asked. “How long before words kick in?” 

“Another couple months, she’ll probably start talking. All animal instincts until then. Despite all appearances, we’re way more feline than human.” 

“I have noticed that, but isn’t that the same for all children?” 

“…Huh. Yeah, I guess so.” 

“You’re more human than you thought.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

&

Levi agreed to borrow money. From Eren, not Erwin- he still felt that guy sketchy. He did let the man find him a new place, even approved of it himself, saying the blond did apparently know a thing or two about real estate. 

But it was a day before they moved, when most everyone was outside enjoying the weekend sun, that Eren came back in himself to Levi and Jean talking in the living room. He fell back next to his lover, sighing happily, “Those frigging brats.” 

“Anxious for them to grow up, are you?” his brother laughed. 

“You aren’t?” the raven head asked.

“You’re forgetting cats go into heat, aren’t you?” Eren reminded him. 

Levi swallowed. 

“Yeah. Four horny adults and nothing they can do about it. Never a picnic for me.” 

“Are you telling me you just get randomly really horny?” 

“It isn’t random, but yeah, I am.. Ugh,” Eren sighed. “It’s the day I been fearing since they started bathing themselves.” 

“No need!” Jean told him. “Unless you’re super overprotective and not planning on letting them go out.” 

“I… wouldn’t say that,” his brother replied, but did look ill at the thought of letting them out of his sight. “What do you know that I don’t?” 

“There’s, not a club exactly, but a place for people like us. Like… an underground café, only cooler. But only people like us. No Levis or Roses, but Emmas and Erens and-

“I got it, Jean. I had no idea a place like that existed. Meeting others wouldn’t hurt them, but if a place like that was ever discovered-” 

“It’s doubtful; there’s at least fifty clearances you have to go through. You guys already have the first one covered.” 

“Need to know someone who’s already a part of it?” 

“Yup. And I’m willing to put you on my reputation. I’m reasonably sure you won’t fuck it up. Tomorrow night’s the best night; it’s when there’s the biggest crowd.” 

“That sounds like the worst time for newbie kittens.” 

“They’re not babies, they’re almost of age. And like I said, not a club. Adults bring their kits all the time. It’s perfect. I’ll call Mike. Shit, I think I left my cell in the bedroom,” he muttered, getting up and heading in the direction of the room. 

“That’s where Rose went to breastfeed earlier,” Levi noted. 

“Yep,” his lover sighed. 

“We’re not going to see him again any time soon, are we?” 

“Nope. But that’s fine,” Eren replied, and ran his rough tongue along his lover’s jaw. 

“We’re in the living room, you animal.” 

“Even in our room, the kits can hear, Levi, they’ll stay away. Now come here,” he grinned, positioning an arm crossing over his lover, playfully pinning him against the arm of the couch. 

“And I bet Erwin will love us getting bodily fluids on the cushions.” 

“I’ll clean it. To your specs. Just let me take you over that armrest before I lose my mind.” 

Levi was going to make a remark about not being able to lose what you never had, or what his excuse was since it was summer, but then Eren started nibbling at his neck, the hand preventing movement sliding up his chest. 

“Promise,” he muttered again, and a soft sigh from his partner told him the negotiation had been successful. 

“I think I’ve created a monster,” the raven head mused. 

“You think I’m insatiable now, wait till spring.” 

“Oh? So I just missed whatever?” 

“In my head you didn’t,” that husky voice muttered. “Fuck, the things we did to each other.” 

“That’s the second time you’ve said that. Care to let me in on what I’ve been up to?” the older man asked, nuzzling back as he was nuzzled. 

“Always in the bookstore.” He kept his hands on his lover’s body, caressing every nerve alive. 

“Now I feel bad selling it.” 

“Aw, don’t. That was probably just because that’s the only place I know you in.” 

“All right.” Levi sucked a breath when mischievous fingers pulled at his nipple. “What were we doing?” 

“Whatever we wanted,” Eren breathed, lips inches from the other man’s. 

“What was your favorite?” 

“Ugh, ask me to pick a favorite blade of grass, why don’t you?” the brunet sighed. 

“First one that comes to mind, then,” he persisted. 

“You really want to know.” 

“I do,” Levi murmured, lips running up his lover’s neck as he spoke. 

Eren strained to keep his thoughts straight. “There was one time, you were spread out on the check-out counter, fuck, moaning and stroking yourself like life didn’t get any better.” 

“When I’m with you life can’t get any better. What else?” 

“Over the little couch in the kid’s section.” 

“Pervert,” the raven head grinned. “I would never do anything in the kid’s section- neither would you.” 

“No,” he agreed. “But it was fun to think about.” 

“What else was fun to think about?” 

“Levi, come on-” 

“One more, then take me as hard as you like.” 

Eren groaned. “On the floor, your back to me, watching you ride me. Fuck.” 

“Maybe next time,” his lover’s low voice told him, unbuttoning his pants. The green-eyed man was about to ask why, but then Levi was swallowing him whole. Right Lubrication. And he was beginning to suspect Levi just really liked sucking dick.

He reached around the shorter man’s ministrations to undo his pants, two fingers slicked on sweat pressing against his entrance. They’d just had sex last night, they’d had sex nearly every night since they’d started, this wouldn’t take much. 

Levi moaned around him and he nearly lost it, but urged the raven head up again. “Lean back,” he muttered. “Please.” 

He did, Eren taking his pants and underwear along the way. He lifted the shorter man’s leg to hook the back of the couch, kissing a languid trail up his thigh. “Stop dawdling and take me.” 

“As hard as I want, right?” 

“I would be insulted if you gave me anything less.” 

The taller man hovered, pressing his stiff cock against his lover’s entrance, then sliding in. Levi nearly collapsed on the couch’s arm, moaning clearly and Eren licking and nipping at any exposed flesh he could get to. 

The door opened. Erwin. 

Erwin was home, but he only rolled his eyes at the two. “I want that couch spotless when you’re done,” he said, and eyes on Eren, added, “You’re just as bad as your brother,” before continuing out of the room. 

“I guess that’s not the first time he’s come home to this,” he said. 

“Could you get back to work here, please?” the other deadpanned. 

Eren didn’t reply, not with words, but lifted himself up to thrust even deeper inside his lover, returning the man to a state that rendered him unable to make commentary.

&

The day they moved started out sunny. No one had gotten a weather report, but the downpour that occurred on their way back in Hanji’s van for their second and final was unexpected, to say the very least. 

Levi had never heard so much yowling and whining; no one wanted to leave the car. “Enough!” Eren finally yelled- silence was instant. “None of us are happy about it, but the rain won’t kill you. You can manage a run up to Levi’s and we’ll finish tomorrow. Deal?” 

Various sounds of begrudging agreement came from the back of the vehicle. 

“Good. What?” he asked, seeing his lover staring at him. 

“Never saw you angry before.” 

“That’s ‘irritated,’” Mikasa informed him. “When Eren’s angry, he snarls.” 

“It doesn’t happen often,” was all the man himself said. “All right, we’re here; everybody dash.”

Levi made to run inside with the kittens, but Eren stopped. He actually fucking stopped. It was down pouring; how could he stop?! “Oi!” Levi called out over the noise around them. “What-?” 

He held out a hand, silencing him. “Get the kits inside! I’ll be just a second!” 

“Eren-!” 

“Levi!” He had the side of his hat pushed up- was he trying to hear better? 

The raven head didn’t protest again, but they didn’t need to be herded- they were already inside, whining because they were wet. “Oh, shush,” Levi told them now. “There’s plenty of towels in my apartment.” 

Remembering this to be fact, the group picked up pace. He found it odd none of them wanted to know where their brother was, unless they’d heard whatever he had. 

Levi didn’t get to find out what was going on until almost ten minutes later, sighing over his soaking wet living room carpet. They were moving anyway, but it still pissed him off. He’d just been distracted from it by how endearing the kitten pile looked all lumped together with the towels, trying to dry each other off. 

Then Eren swept in, adding to the puddle the apartment was becoming- and holding something. Someone, he edited. Armin saw first, ran to the hall for a dry towel, handing it to his brother. 

A kitten. One like them, so young the poor thing’s eyes hadn’t even opened yet. Crying little yowls, probably hungry and cold. 

Mikasa had also run to the closet they kept their things in, and came back with a bottle, Eren already pulling the gallon of milk from the fridge. As far as Levi knew, they’d never been in this situation before, but all worked together fluidly. Amazing. 

And Eren was purring. Trying to, anyway, as he filled the bottle. Every time he accidentally stopped, the kitten would start crying all over again. Levi didn’t question until Eren had the bottle in the infant’s mouth, purring again. “You heard that little thing in the pouring rain?” 

Eren nodded, still purring; was that all that was keeping the baby calm? 

Levi assumed that meant further questioning would have to wait. “I’ll get dried off so I can take him when he’s done.” Another nod. Good. “Hey, I know you lot have at least a couple changes of clothing; get to them.” 

The older children went to their belongings, Levi to his room to change, instantly throwing the sopping wet clothes to a corner on the floor. It hurt, but the hamper was already in their new room- it would have to do. Just putting on dry clothes felt better, and he didn’t have an aversion to the rain. Poor Eren. He changed quickly, and was back out to the kitchen as soon as possible. 

His lover was gently pulling the half-empty bottle from the now-quiet baby’s mouth. “Should’ve been warm,” he said quietly. “But who knows when the poor thing ate last, if he even had yet.” 

“You’re just saying that cause you like that game!” Sasha’s voice was accusing, the other preteens (already looking like teens) joined them. 

“But he was playing with us!” Christa protested. 

“He wasn’t playing,” Armin deadpanned. “He was crying for his probably-dead mom.”

“True,” Eren said with relative unease, handing the baby to Levi, who also had a fresh towel for the kit. “But what are you lot talking about?”

It was Mikasa who answered. “Christa thinks we should name him ‘Marco’ because he was playing ‘Marco Polo’ with us. Sasha and Armin think that’s stupid.”

“And what do you think?”

“Like Armin said, he wasn’t playing, but it’s a good name.” 

“I agree. Levi?”

“I am just trying to keep up with you lot,” the man laughed. 

Eren joined him. “Marco it is, then. I’m going to go dry off,” he said, walking off to the bedroom. 

Levi followed him. Marco wasn’t making any noise; he figured the kit had finally nodded off, his new brothers and sisters attempting to dry out the mess they’d made. 

The kitten surprised him in the doorway, suddenly reaching out his chubby little arms. “Shit,” he cussed softly. 

“Geez, Levi; give the kit a couple fingers to play with, will you?” his lover teased him. 

“I thought he was asleep,” was the return mutter, surrendering his hand to the smaller set. “Since he’s not crying and you’re not purring.” 

“You pretty much keep an outward state of calm, and that works about the same. I just didn’t think you’d ever fed a baby before and that wasn’t the time to explain it.” 

Levi looked up. His lover’s form was completely naked as he searched through dry clothes, tanned skin shiny with remnants of the rain. “Eren, where’s his mother?” 

“In an alley. Looked to me like she bled to death. Beaten, probably. I’ve heard it happens sometimes when ‘owners’ get sick of us. Or the guy was pissed she was pregnant. Giving birth probably took the last of what she had,” he said, pulling a new shirt over his head. 

“…She’s just going to rot there?” 

Pants were added. “Unless you want to drive out to the middle of nowhere. Didn’t think you’d want a body in your car.” 

“I don’t. But I doubt Hanji will mind, especially once she knows the circumstances.” He looked back down at Marco’s squishy face. “Here, take him; I’ll call her.” 

&

Hanji jumped aboard the plan, chiding Levi the whole time for not offering up his own vehicle almost as recompense, and did bring some extra sheets to wrap the poor creature up in, agreeing to watch the kits while they were gone. Levi already had rubber gloves, and they pulled apart a couple trash bags to line the back of the van. 

The rain was barely a drizzle by then; it wasn’t problem to drive into the alley and gently lift the woman’s waterlogged and malnourished body with the sheets into the back of the van. “Where are you thinking?” Levi asked when they got back in themselves. “Actually, where is your mother?” 

Eren scoffed. “Just wherever we can dig a proper hole and not be noticed.” 

Levi pursed his lips, glancing over to his lover. Eren’s normally calm eyes were hard, expression vacant. Slowly, the shorter man moved his hand to grasp the brunet’s tightly-wound one, his fingers working to loosen the ball of fingers with his own. 

Eren, unable to hold back any longer, realizing there wasn’t anyone around he needed to be strong for, let himself go, let himself mourn. 

&

Levi didn’t stop driving until Eren’s tears did. Well away from the city now, he pulled over near a forest. The other side of the road stood as open meadow. It was beautiful. He mentioned as much to Eren, and he agreed, wiping his face on his shirt a final time before saying, “Construction workers found Mom’s body yesterday.” 

Levi really had no use for TV, even the news. There hadn’t been anything like that in the paper, though, so maybe he should be watching that much. “They did?” 

“…Yeah.” His voice was far away. “I don’t even know much else; brain kinda panned out after… they showed footage.” 

“Didn’t think they were allowed to show that kind of thing.” 

“I think they warned about how graphic it was first. Kittens were outside, at least, yay for the little things. Erwin said he’d find a way to have her buried properly, but… Fuck, Levi, you know?” 

“I can’t even begin to imagine. But come on, Eren; let’s get that poor thing taken care of.” 

The brunet sighed again, but gave a nod. 

&

It was nearly midnight by the time they got back to the apartment. 

Hanji had the group’s newest member in her lap, sucking at a bottle while the older ones were bundled up together on the floor, watching a movie. Or had been- they were passed out now. 

Since Hanji was in the armchair with the infant, the two men got cleaned up and showered, then pulled out the couch and made it up before gently coaxing the kits on. Eren woke them with a purr and a nudge, and it was the most beautiful thing Levi had ever seen. 

The woman just smiled groggily, handing him Marco before leaving with a wave herself. 

The raven head closed the small distance between himself and the taller man, giving his cheek a kiss. “Come on; let’s go to bed,” he said softly. 

“Yeah, okay,” he replied, first giving the baby’s head a kiss, then indulging a longer stay on his lover’s lips. “I love you,” his whispered against them. 

Levi let out a low breath, hardly able to believe what he’d just heard. He’d wanted to be a part of Eren’s life for so long, and now, to be solidified to it… How extraordinary. The only way he could think of to even begin to show his gratitude was to assure him he was not alone where he stood, no matter what befell his path Levi would be there to help him muddle through it. “I love you too.”


	11. Furballs 2

Sasha was sick. Maybe it was being in the rain, maybe caught something earlier that was just showing now, but she was sick. 

So Eren was in a panic. He didn’t calm down until Jean brought to his attention that, although he lacked the degree to prove it, was very gifted in the medical field. He’d started with just what little he knew, but there was no one like that in the area, and pretty much learned as he went, learning even more in his spare time. Had even delivered his own daughter. 

With Sasha, it was the flu. “I’m bringing her to Hanji’s,” he told his brother. “We don’t need the whole house sick.”

Levi, who’d been sitting with his lover waiting on the diagnosis, asked, “Is that really necessary? Being sick sucks, but-” 

“Feline Flu is at least twice as bad as the human version. Twice as contagious, twice as deadly. I already called Hanji and she should be here soon. Um, Levi, I asked Rose to put together a bag for me; would you get it? She’s with Emma and-” 

“Yeah,” he replied, getting up. “No problem.” 

Jean looked back to Eren after the raven head disappeared down the hall. “You about to bust out of your skin?” 

The other man sat back. “Sasha’s the oldest. Mikasa was so close behind, it was like she pushed ahead to be first. She couldn’t wait. Girl scared the shit out of me, Jean,” he laughed, tears in his eyes. 

“Just like now?” 

“Exactly like now. Bus she loves living. She won’t give it up without a fight.” 

His sibling smiled, hand on his shoulder. “You’re right. I’m gonna go back to her; send Hanji my way?” 

“Yeah. Hold her hand. She likes that.” 

“Of course.” 

&

Fate was kind. 

Sasha was feeling better by week’s end, and cleared to rejoin the household by the end of the second. Her family was overjoyed, and Jean and Rose didn’t leave their room for the rest of the afternoon or night. That left Eren and the older kits to take care of the babies, but they didn’t seem to mind much. 

A few days into the third week he consented to take his siblings to the place Jean had told him about, and Erwin had given Mikasa a place working for him. (Colored contacts and pinning her ears back under scarf allowed her to say yes, even if looked painful. She must really like being around the man, or just really wanted out of the house every couple days.) Rose was playing in the other room with her Emma, and left Levi relatively alone for the latter part of the afternoon. His new store still had some construction going to make the place more bookstore and less office space so there wasn’t much he could do there. Even printed words weren’t holding his attention.

Just as he was thinking he might actually be desperate enough for something to do that he’d call his sister, the little snot called him. “Hiya, Little Brother! How’s it going? Still nursing a hard-on for that Eren guy?” 

She has such a way with words. “We’re dating now, actually.” 

“That’s awesome! Why do you sound so grumpy then?” 

“I’m always grumpy.” 

“You are not; you just want people to think you are for some reason, Eren must be a masochist.” 

“He’s more of a sadist, actually.” 

“Yeah, I could see that. You love having someone tie you up and having their way with you.” 

There were those who said they were too close. “What about you? Still beating the hell out of what’s-his-name?” 

“No! That’s why I called! I’m engaged!”

His body shot forward on the couch. “What.” 

“His name’s Farlan and you will love him! We’re gonna come visit next month!” 

“…Next month.” 

“What’s the matter? Scared to let Eren meet me?”

Intensely, but not for the reasons she thought. He was pacing before he was even consciously aware he was doing so. “No. I’m not at the apartment anymore. I’m staying with a friend.” 

“Ouch, Little Brother. The bookstore still not picking up?” 

“I’m relocating it, with Eren’s help; hopefully it’ll do better with different people- and further from that corporate one I’d like to shoot up.” 

“Now, now; that’ll just give them more publicity.” 

“Exactly. Were you going to just come for the day or do we have to tolerate your presence for awhile?” he asked, finally sitting back down. 

“We were gonna stick around for a couple days, and can totally get a hotel nearby if your friend’s booked. That all right, Little Brother?” 

“That’s fine,” he sighed at her dramatics. “I probably should meet the man brave enough to marry you. How long have you been dating this guy?” 

“Few months.” 

“A few months. And you’re getting married. Wonderful.” 

“It was just an instant click, you know? I’m hoping you get it when you meet him.” 

“You’re not the only one.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Levi.” 

“Like you’re one to talk.” 

He could almost see her rolling her eyes. “Don’t fight it; you know you love me. I’ll call you later with details, okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Talk to you later.” 

“See you soon, Little Brother!” 

He hung up the phone. Fuck! 

Not that he thought Isabel would react poorly to Eren and his family (though there was that significant other to worry about), but just asking them to trust another person on his account, unless they’d prefer to hide it while they were here. 

And where did that little brat get off getting engaged?! To a man she’d only known a few months, no less! Levi exhaled deeply. Now he really needed Eren to get back. 

&

Eren, meanwhile, was finding himself pleasantly surprised. This place was just as nice as Jean had promised. It was underground but had some sort of ventilation system circulating the air, and, just as his brother said, there were kits a lot younger than their siblings running around. There were tables set up so adults could get a drink, food, or just chat- Eren was keeping the closest of eyes on his siblings. There were playing with some others, having fun, but it wouldn’t hurt to make sure it stayed that way. 

And it was so indescribably wonderful to see so many of his own together and happy. He’d had no idea there were so many still in the world, let alone the city. 

A woman, sitting at the next table over with some of her friends, came over to him. “Do you mind if I sit here?” she asked. 

“Only if you’re gonna start hitting on me. My boyfriend doesn’t like it.” 

She laughed. “I understand. Have a good day.” 

“You too.” Letting people down didn’t have to be dramatic. 

Then some brat pulled Sasha’s tail. Her yowl silenced the place for a full second, and she punched the kid in the face. He cried, and Eren made a bee line to the scene. “Sasha,” he sighed, sitting beside her and the crying kit- a woman was making her way over too, probably his mother. “He shouldn’t have pulled your tail, but hitting him doesn’t make it even.” 

“Does!” she snapped right back. 

He sighed, they were almost adults now, they shouldn’t be acting like this still. The woman had made her way over and was trying to soothe the boy a little younger than they were, ears matching her pulled back blonde hair drooping a little as she wiped his tears. “I’ve warned you about that behavior,” she scolded him lowly, tone nearly flat but had an underlying rhythm. “You can’t really blame her for getting mad at you.” 

“S-She called me stupid!” the boy defended himself. 

Both adults’ attention shot back to the girl. “Sasha?” Eren questioned. 

“He said I’d never play ball as good as him cause I’m a girl and he’s a boy,” she deadpanned. 

“Is this true?” the woman asked her charge, suddenly avoiding her gaze. 

“…That’s what Dad said,” he mumbled. 

She sighed now. “Why I ever… Reiner, apologize. Your father is wrong.” 

“He said you’d say that.” 

“And does that seem right to you, that a person’s ability to play sports is directly affected by what genitalia they have?” 

The boy’s jaw dropped a little. “N-No, I guess not. Sorry, Sasha.” 

“It’s okay now. Are we staying longer?” the brunette asked her brother. 

“Another hour.” 

“Okay!” The two ran off to join the others. 

“I’m sorry my son caused trouble for you,” the woman stated, standing. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Eren replied, doing the same. “I brought them here so they could interact with others. Interactions aren’t always positive.” 

“It was a positive one for Reiner. That child wants to love his father, but the man makes it so difficult. I apologize again,” she said, and walked back to her table, alone. 

He debated joining her, but saw Armin beat him. The little snot had even found a flower somewhere and was giving it to her. “Someone likes older women,” he chuckled; the woman probably only had a year or two on his brother. And it was fucking adorable, she barely flushing as she took the flower from him, he smiling like he’d gotten the best present ever. “I can live with that,” Eren decided, and went back to his seat. He and Amin were still gonna have a little talk.

&

He wasn’t able to pull Armin aside until later that night. When they left the underground area, Jean directed them immediately back to the house where, and although trying to hide it, Levi had something on his mind. The kits (he couldn’t call them that much longer) scattered, some outside and some to their rooms, and Eren sat with Levi in their own. “What’s wrong?” 

His lover grasped his hand tightly. “My sister’s coming to visit next month. And is apparently engaged to a man she’s only known a few months.” 

“Is she staying here?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything. You don’t look so hot either,” he said, side-glancing the other man. 

“It kind of pales in comparison, but I think Armin has a girlfriend.” 

“That’s bad? I thought they were the right age for that shit, the whole reason for going.” 

“He is, I just didn’t see one at least two years older than him coming. She even has a kit a little younger than they are.” 

“Well, he did learn a lot about responsibility at an early age from his older brother.” 

“I see what you’re doing, Levi, but I guess you’re right. I still feel like I should talk to him.” 

“Probably wouldn’t hurt.” 

“All right, back to you: Isabel. When’s she coming?” 

“She said next month, and that she’d call again when she had more details. We don’t have to tell them, they don’t even have to meet the kits if you don’t want them to.” He chose his words with care. “What would you be most comfortable with?” 

“What I always do. I’ll meet them, the four of us can do lunch or something, and I’ll go from there.” 

“That’s fair. Go talk to Armin; I’ll nail you when you get back.” 

“You have such a way with words,” the other snickered, giving him a kiss. 

He was literally pulled from it. Mikasa had appeared, grabbing her brother’s hand with the intention of dragging him off. Eren let himself be pulled away, holding a single finger to Levi to let him know he would be returning. He started getting nervous when they were getting into the part of the house that was Erwin’s, and sure enough, she was heading for his office, the man himself working at his desk, back to them. “Tell him you don’t care if we have sex,” she said, eyes on the blond. 

“I-I don’t,” Eren said. “You could certainly do worse. But do I get to know what’s going on here?” 

“Erwin says I’m still a kid and I don’t know what I want. He also said you wouldn’t approve.” The last were with trademark smugness. 

Erwin’s back was still to them. 

“Well, you were right about me not caring, but until you hit a year next month, you are a kid. But,” he added after a second’s hesitation. “You’re not like a human kid. You’re perfectly capable of making your own decisions, but Mikasa, if it’s a situation Erwin’s uncomfortable with, you can’t force him to like it.” He shifted slightly to face the other man. “It makes me a little nervous that you haven’t said anything yet.” 

Erwin turned. He wasn’t smiling, but didn’t seem angry either. He looked at Mikasa with a lot of fondness, like… like he was afraid of sullying her. Eren swallowed; he hadn’t even noticed the two becoming so close. “Mikasa,” the blond man said gently now. “As I told you, the main reason is not either of those things: I’m just over forty, your life is just starting-” 

“And I’ll probably still die before you,” she bluntly interrupted him, not batting an eye. 

Blue eyes looked to Eren. “I’m sorry,” the brunet said. “She’s right. Unless you really don’t feel that way about her, there’s not a lot I can do here.” 

The older man breathe heavily, but asked, “Could we have a moment, please?” he asked. 

“Sure.” He stood outside the door, back against the wall. That was technically doing as asked, right? 

“Is it like Eren said?” the young woman’s soft voice asked. “You just don’t want to be with me?” 

“It’s not a lack of affection or interest,” the man replied. “I wish I could tell you that-” 

He was cut off, and Eren dared to stick his head back inside. He green eyes went wide, a smile broke out on his face: Mikasa had totally kissed Erwin, but the noble bastard would probably still want to wait until she was technically an adult for anything further. And that guy actually thought he’d be mad. 

He snickered all the way down the hall. 

Passing Armin’s room, he figured he probably should stop in it. He tapped his knuckles on the door before opening it. “Armin? Can I talk to you?” 

“Sure,” the blond said, sitting up. He’d been laying on his back reading. Eren had never understood how he was able to do that. Didn’t his arms start to hurt? “Is it about Annie? You looked worried.” 

“I was. And am. I just don’t want you jumping in with the first person you like being around.” 

The younger man smiled. “Annie said that too, actually, and told me that’s exactly what she’d done. She loves Reiner, but really wishes she’d had him with someone else. It’s obvious what age I’m at and she said I shouldn’t let that confuse how I really feel.” 

Eren had never felt so relieved. “Annie’s smart.” 

Armin’s grin widened. “Yeah. Really smart.” 

“I guess I was worried for nothing. I’m glad, honestly.” 

“I’m glad you made sure,” the other offered, making him laugh. 

“All right, I’ll leave you alone now.” 

“Um, when can we go back?” Only adults could freely come and go from the place. 

Eren made a show of being surprised. “You mean you didn’t get her number?!”

“She said she doesn’t have one, but she’s there every Thursday through Saturday afternoon so Reiner can play. I think… she might be living how we used to,” he added softly. 

“I’m sure everyone else would like to go too, so we can probably go tomorrow, but don’t hold me to that.” 

“I’ll try.” 

“Cheeky.” Armin looked like her had something else to say. Eren waited. 

“Um, thank you. I… I heard you telling Levi that I’m not… actually… and you still, so-” 

“Armin, stop that,” the older one said, snugly wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulders. Fuck, this kid really wasn’t a kid anymore. “If Connie hadn’t disappeared, we’d all still be together; there was no question of what to do there. As far as I or anyone else is concerned, you’re my brother and so is Connie, wherever the guy is, and you are forever stuck with this family.” 

The other laughed. “Yeah. That’s pretty much what everyone else said too.” 

“…You guys sit up and listen to me and Levi talk, don’t you?” 

“It was pretty easy at his apartment.” 

Eren shook his head, smiling despite himself. “Mischievous little brats.” 

“Hey, you’re starting to sound like him now.” 

“Yeah, that happens when you spend too much time around someone. Or just enough.” He gave his sibling an over-dramatic kiss on the temple. “I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” 

“Yeah,” the other laughed. “Good night.” 

“Good night, Armin.” 

&

They went back that Thursday afternoon. Eren wouldn’t deny he indulged his siblings. Only Mikasa stayed behind- to work again with Erwin. She seemed to really like it, going with him more and more. 

That was fine. Keeping track of his other three siblings was more than enough to keep him busy. Armin and Christa didn’t really need to be babysat, he just sat with Annie and they talked, Christa with some others coloring, but Sasha kept getting in fights- usually with Reiner.

Eren was beginning to think she had a crush on him; she just wanted to be sure he wasn’t gonna treat her like some incapable person before admitting it. 

It sounded like a scuffle in the wide hallway that lead to this happy little corner of the earth. That wasn’t odd- sounds like that were heard when one parent or guardian was bringing a few kits and were scrambling to keep the brats close. What was odd, scratch that, terrifying, were the men and women that suddenly flooded the entrance armed with dogs and automatic weapons. One of them yelled as they entered, “The more you grab, the bigger the profit. And for fuck’s sake, don’t kill them. Fucking useless then.” 

Eren had already grabbed Sasha, the only one of his siblings he could reach, and raced for a dark corner. 

There was so much screaming. 

He hadn’t heard crying like that since Jean was taken. Their mother’s cries had broken his heart to shards… 

Sasha’s whimper brought him back to the present. He shushed her, still holding her close, careful eyes keeping track of their surroundings. 

Then the dog found them.

Sasha could only watch in morbid fascination, eyes widening in disbelief as her oldest brother, the kindest, most patient person she knew, met the dog posture-for-growl, every bit as intimidating as the mutt- even more so, even, as it backed off completely from the confrontation. She bit back a whimper, curling closer to him. 

“I’m sorry if I frightened you.” His voice was barely a whisper on the air he spoke with. 

She shook her head against him, still hearing running, screaming, crying, yowling… tears burned her eyes and she swallowed hard so she didn’t sob and give them away. 

Eren never once eased his grip on his sister, praying for the others. 

When finally, finally, the noise died down until even footsteps, insults, and laughter had died down, he dared to look out from the hiding place. 

Only then did Eren venture out. In a chaos like that, there were kittens, maybe even adults, that could’ve easily gotten away. He quietly stood and pulled himself out of his hiding spot, still holding the girl close to him. “Sasha,” he muttered as calmly as he was able, eyes darting about before looking at her. “You’ve been so good; thank you. I know you’re scared, I am too, but I need your help.” 

“To see if anyone else is still here?” 

“Yes. But I’m going to make sure they’ve gone first.” 

She gave a nod, forcing herself to break completely away from him. “That was cool, Eren; you owned a dog.” 

“The full ones are wusses.” He ruffled her bangs, took a breath, and headed down the hallway that lead the way out. 

As he approached the exit, he did something he swore he’d never do. But he needed the balance, and his shirt was long, it’d hide the hole if needed. He stayed against the wall as he made the alteration, listening for sounds of the stolen group. Christa was one he heard clearly with some others he didn’t know- the fact he couldn’t hear Armin did nothing to comfort him. He was more a suffer-in-silence sort, and if he was there, was probably planning something just as stupid as he himself was. 

Eren peered around the corner. Everyone was herded against the wall, some crying, some in silent hatred, and it looked like one or two had even passed out. 

He made eye contact with Armin, holding Christa’s hand, but his blue eyes suddenly widened. 

Everything went black. 

&

Levi was pacing. 

They should’ve been back an hour ago. He knew cell phone use wasn’t permitted in the actual place, but hoping they were on their way home, he’d tried phoning Eren two or six times. Nothing. 

His head snapped to the door as it opened. Erwin, Mikasa, and- “Jean. Eren isn’t back yet.” 

“Really? Eren said they’d be here-” 

“An hour ago. And he’s not answering his phone. I know it’s much more likely that he lost track of the time than anything’s wrong-” 

“I’ll go check. No problem.” 

“Thank you.” 

“As said, no problem,” the other smiled, slapping a hand to the raven head’s shoulder. “And like you said, Eren probably-” 

“Just go check. Please,” Levi added, realizing his harsh tone. 

“Right.” He was nervous too and letting his mouth run away with him. “Back in a few.” 

&

Jean was back within the half hour and with his younger siblings, but not Eren. The kits were either in tears or close to them. “What happened?” Levi demanded. 

“E-Eren helped us but- but he- I’m so sorry!” the boy sobbed. 

Levi took a breath. “What happened?” he asked more calmly. 

“The place was raided,” Sasha said suddenly, not crying but voice sullen, almost hollow. “Eren grabbed me, I was the only one close enough, and hid. He scared off a dog, but couldn’t find Christa and Armin-” 

“We got him caught!” The blonde girl was lost in tears. “He saved us but they took him!” 

Levi’s heart snapped. “And do you think any time will be wasted in locating him again?” he asked, his own voice solid. “Erwin has contacts even I don’t want to think about. We’ll find him and do whatever’s necessary to bring him back here.” 

The group didn’t cheer, exactly, but they did stop crying. Christa reached out her arms to him- he gave her a hug. 

And noticed Jean had disappeared. Probably to Erwin’s office, get a search going. That couldn’t be started soon enough. 

&

‘They had to have drugged me,’ was Eren’s first coherent thought. His body had never felt so heavy or head so light-headed in his life. And he was cold. Why was it so cold? 

Movement was minimal. Arms bound behind him. Annoying, but not unexpected. He slowly blinked twice to try and focus at least his vision, but- 

He hissed, someone grabbing him by the hair and dragging him off. His feet weren’t bound, he could barely keep up, the drug keeping its tight haze on him. Probably the idea. 

He was dropped. Oh. Naked. That’s why it was so cold. Too groggy to feel embarrassed, Eren barely got a grip on what was going on, fading in and out of an announcement. “Five year old male…” 

‘Don’t age me, Asshole.’ 

“…Virgin…” 

‘Levi will happily call BS on that.’ They probably got away with that shit all the time with the guys. There wasn’t really a way to prove otherwise. 

“…start the bidding at five million…” 

His hazed brain wouldn’t let him follow upon the offers (should he be inclined to), but did pick up on that apparently his ass was worth twelve million. His last thought was that he hoped it was at least a guy- then there was a prick to his neck and even the limited coherency he possessed was gone.

&

Levi stared up at the ceiling through the darkness. The warm blankets and soft pillows did nothing to ease his mind or calm his heart.

And that fucking brat wouldn’t stop crying. 

Both the younger kits were crazy about Eren, going so long without a fix was hard on them, and Marco couldn’t begin to understand any sort of explanation. It was Emma’s understanding that he was on some fucking trip. 

There was a tentative knock on the door. As if it took him great effort, Levi stood and went to answer it. 

Despite the fact Eren and himself still called them kittens, they were nearly full-grown now. Were he in a better mood, Levi would’ve found the sight of Sasha, Armin and Christa standing outside his door clutching their pillows comical. “You brats need something?” 

Armin and Christa looked at Sasha. It was a second before her nervousness allowed her to speak. “We, um, we were just talking, and… Um, would you like some company? We were talking about how lonely it is without Eren around, and realized you must be the loneliest.” 

Levi was touched. He was doing his best not to be mad at them for escaping- it’s not their fault Eren is gone stop it- and knew if Eren had a choice, he’d prefer it this way. Erwin had people looking into the situation, odds were good he wouldn’t be gone long… 

“Levi?” Sasha asked again, her green eyes searching his darker ones. 

“That’s thoughtful of you, but I’d rather be alone.” 

“Oh, okay. ‘Night, then.” 

He closed the door, hearing an added mutter of, “I told you he blamed us.” 

“Just because I want to be alone doesn’t mean I blame you,” he called through the door. 

But he did. He really did. 

He sighed against the door, Marco’s screams still echoing from down the hall. They’d tried everything, but the kid wouldn’t eat, sleep, even Jean purring…. ‘but you pretty much maintain an outward state of calm and that works about the same.’ 

Of course. Jean wasn’t calm. Levi couldn’t say that for himself either, but he faked it pretty good. He opened the door again, making a straight line down the hall, barely hearing the older kids say it wasn’t his fault, he was only a kit, don’t be mad…

What kind of monster did they think he was? 

Rose had him in the nursery, fruitlessly rocking him, tears in her dark eyes. “Give him here,” he spoke evenly. She looked past him, didn’t know what she saw, but she did hand the bawling infant to him. 

It wasn’t immediate by any means, but after a about a minute, Marco’s cries dulled, evened out, until the kit was finally asleep and quiet for the first time since that afternoon. The ones who’d tried to get Levi to let them in his room stared in slack-jawed awe; Rose just looked relieved. “I’ll leave him to you, then,” she said, giving the boy’s head a kiss before heading to bed herself. 

“How did you do that?” Sasha asked. 

“Just remembered something Eren told me,” he replied. 

“Care to share with the rest of us? You aren’t here all the time.” 

“Maybe in the morning,” he told them, making his way back to his room. “We should all get some sleep, don’t you think? Armin, could you bring his crib to Eren and I’s room?” 

“S-Sure,” he said, taking either end of it. It wasn’t that heavy, and a little of the depression weighing on the older man had lessened when he took the child in his arms. Dealing with loss the same way his brother had. The blond had thought the lovers very different, but maybe they were more alike than he’d thought. 

&

“…and he’ll be such a good kitty, won’t he?” 

Cooing. Feminine cooing. Fuck. He could handle a flamboyant gay guy, but a woman? Fuck. Just… fuck. He willed his eyes open. 

Vision was still blurry, but when it cleared, he found himself looking up through the bars of an oversized kennel. Still naked. In front of him was a very comfortable-looking bed. He was sure he’d be hating it soon enough. 

Fuck, he was sore. Almost like… ‘No, don’t think about it. You have bigger problems than figuring out what random people did to you while you were unconscious.’ 

Slowly, trying not to attract attention to himself, he shifted towards the talking. A man who appeared to be on delivery, and a woman in a robe. If only they could switch. “Oh, look who’s awake!” the woman said in delight, seeing him stirring. She squatted right in front of him, right in front of his face. 

“I wouldn’t expect too much out of him tonight, ‘Mam,” the man nervously told her, both using some accent Eren didn‘t know. “He’s had a pretty long day and a lot of sedation.” 

“Oh, we’ll just get to know each other, won’t we, Sweetheart?” she continued to baby-talk in some weird accent. It was probably mean to be affectionate, but it was just gross. 

“They can act out if they feel cornered or threatened, despite the collar, and it only has so much tranquillizer. It’s not mean to be permanent, but you do have that button.” 

“Yes, yes, I know,” she said, standing. “You can go now.” 

“All right,” he said, but looked about as comfortable with the situation as Eren was. He probably knew her idiocy had a high chance of killing him. 

“Now,” she said after the man had left; Eren was growling a warning she was ignoring, squatting down in his face again. “Can you talk? He said you probably could.” 

Eren continued to maintain his defense. 

“Now, now; don’t be like that.” She reached a hand in. “You gonna be a good kitty for me?” she asked sweetly over his growl. The only response he gave was to reach out and swipe across her face with nails too long from a lack of clipping. 

She cried out, finally out of his face and clutching her bloody one in her hands, running from the room. The obscenities and promises of pain later didn’t phase him. She obviously had no idea what she was doing. You don’t get in a caged animal’s face. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” a new voice told him, still in that accent. Another girl. Younger. Daughter, maybe. “I bet it feels good now, but she can make you really miserable if you like.” 

“…What’s your name?” 

Her features furrowed in confusion at the inquiry, but answered anyway, “Ymir.”

“Ymir. Could you tell me what date it is?” 

“August twenty-seventh.” 

“August twenty-seventh. Ymir, a week ago I was with my boyfriend, family, and friends in the most beautiful house I have ever seen. Now, I’m caged like not even farm animals are and expected to do whatever she wants me to.” He hoped his siblings had gotten away. 

“But that’s not- that’s impossible, they said-” 

“I don’t doubt they made some stupid shit up.” 

She seemed to be putting the pieces together. “So… you must have a name.” 

“The one my mother gave me, that my siblings and boyfriend call me by.” 

“Wh… What is it?” 

“Eren.” This one seemed sympathetic. It was an unwritten rule if you got caught you kept your trap shut, but maybe, just maybe if he could humanize himself enough to her, he could have chance to get back to everyone. Conversation was what he did, and he was fucking good at it. 

“It suits you. What… What’s your boyfriend’s name?” 

“If I tell you, will you call him? I just want him to know I’m alive.” 

“No, I don’t think so. I’m sorry, Eren, I really am, but if you leave, I’ll be the only one she has to beat on. And I know calls can be traced, I’m not an idiot.” 

“But that’s illegal, she couldn’t just-” 

“She tells people I do it to myself for attention. They believe her. You only know this part of her so far, she-” Ymir stopped, turned, and hurried down the hall; the opposite end she’d been looking down. 

The Woman reappeared. She glared down at him through her hands and a mess of hand towels. “She can’t help you. You want to go back to that farm or whatever-” 

“What fucking farm?” 

“Oh, you talk and you curse. Wonderful. You know what I mean, don’t play dumb.” 

“Lady, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I lived in a house outside the city in New York before I was kidnapped.” 

“Kidnapped. Sure.” 

“Farm,” he realized. “You think we’re born and bred for this shit?! Try taken from our homes and families and sold at auction!” 

Her eyes were cold. “He said you’d probably lie. A gag and some binding is what you need.” 

The collar. No. “I have six siblings: Mikasa, Christa, Armin, Sasha, Jean, and Marco. A niece named Emma; just started talking. Jean’s daughter. A boyfriend named Levi.” 

“Boyfriend. So that’s it. You want to go running back to him? That’s disgusting. What, you give him a round when he brought you food every day?”

“I went to his bookstore every Thursday afternoon just to talk to him.” 

“Very imaginative,” she drawled, and she hit her fucking button. He barely had time to process the prick before he was unconscious. 

&

Eren expected to wake up tied up or tied down, but was astonished to find he appeared to have his own room. No windows, white walls, and other than the very nice bed- complete with pillows and comforter- that he woke up on, it appeared to be empty. 

Oo, open door. Check that shit out. 

A bathroom. White too, but complete with a sink, toilet, shower, emanates… even a mirror. No collar. More than many in his situation were provided with. Did The Woman believe him? Was she trying to make it up to him, or simply trying to placate him into submission to her? He would normally say ‘fuck that,’ but he was sure he was being looked for, Levi had to be losing his mind, he just hoped none of his siblings had been captured. Armin and Christa. Maybe they had escaped… 

He could hope. 

He had to get the hell out of here. Problem was, there were several roadblocks to accomplishing that. 

He had no idea where they were. Windows were covered and both of the home’s occupants had those weird accents. He had no doubt Levi and Erwin were looking for him, but there was a lot of ground to cover. They needed help to narrow it down, and Eren needed something with which to narrow it down. 

He was also sure he’d kill someone for a fucking pair of pants. At least the place had a bathroom; this could be a much more humiliating experience. 

If only there was access to a phone, computer, something that would let him get a message to Levi. But that would require freedom, and he bet getting any sort of freedom depended on him doing things that made him nauseous just thinking about. 

Maybe. There was Ymir, but she wasn’t too keen on seeing him freed. She obviously didn’t like The Woman. The enemy of my enemy something something. But how to act. If he kept up like this, would Ymir continue to be wary of him as The Woman was? Would making nice with The Woman make Ymir friendlier or more aloof? It was hard to say, but as he thought, the shut door opened. Ymir. With food. A plate with a sandwich and chips, a cup in the other hand… more than he’d had in, well, probably a week. 

“I don’t doubt she hasn’t thought to feed you,” the newcomer deadpanned, setting the plate on the bed and the cup near it on the more solid floor. “She had one of her wondrous drinking binges last night after she knocked you out. I got the honor of cleaning up after her.” 

“If it was because of my attitude, I’m surprised you’re willing to feed me.” 

“It’s not your fault she’s a psycho.” 

“Your mother?” he dared. 

“Older sister, but she is my legal guardian.” 

“I see.” 

“Eat up; I promise I didn’t poison it,” she said, taking a seat on the mattress herself. 

After some hesitation, he did too. “I know you don’t want me dead. Submissive to your sister, probably, but not dead,” he replied after swallowing. Ham and cheese, even lettuce and tomato. Not bad at all. “Levi Akerman.” 

“Huh?” 

“You asked my boyfriend’s name. Levi Akerman. I don’t know where we are now, obviously, but he lives in New York. We have a place with my siblings and a good man with an obscene amount of money.” 

“Your sugar daddy?” 

“Just a very kind human being that gave us all shelter.” 

“…Oh. What’s his name?” 

“Erwin Smith.” 

“Erwin Smith?! The hotshot CEO?!” 

Eren shrugged. “I don’t know anything about that. I just know he’d loaded and if he ever needs a kidney, I’ll be first in line to give him one.” 

The girl peeked a smile at the half-joke. “Berholt Hoover,” she said. “That’s who I like. You probably don’t care, but I do.” 

He didn’t really, but was doing everything he could to stay pleasant with her. “It’s isn’t your fault I’m here, but you could help me leave if you-” 

“Don’t say that!” she snapped, bolting up. Eren was glad he was about done eating- she might’ve taken it away. “I’ll never be able to approach Berholt if I’m always bruised up. Probably just thinks I’m crazy like everyone else, anyway.” 

As far in the shit as he was in himself (and probably because he had yet to have… an encounter with The Woman), Eren found it in himself to feel a little for her. It was more than sad that her mind said Big Sister’s New Pet was the best choice to have this conversation with. “You’ve never spoken to him?” 

“No. He plays soccer and has friends and is nothing like me.” She retook her seat, still gloomy. “He’s so nice, though. To everyone. Even me. Crazy huh; to fall for the first person that’s nice to you?” 

“I kinda did,” he admitted. “I try to be friendly, but people, especially in the city, don’t always appreciate that. Levi’s the first person outside of family that I had a conversation I actually enjoyed with. That man’s sarcasm is a force not to be reckoned with.” 

Ymir smiled again. “If you help me prove she’s the crazy one and I’m not, I’ll call Levi.” 

His heart soared, but kept his expression even. “Okay. How do you propose we do that?” 

“Probably with a video camera, but how to catch her on film, I don’t know.” 

“Hm… Well, assuming my demeanor improves, she’d let me outside this room?” 

“I’d say it’s pretty likely.” 

“…Fuck.” 

“Yeah, that would probably involve some of that.” 

Eren eyed her, then pointed to himself, food finished. “Gay.” 

Ymir shrugged. “You’ll have to find a way to make it work. Think about Levi.” 

“I don’t know a thing about pleasing a woman.” 

“Oh! Admit that to her. Maybe even say that’s why you were all pissy before; you were scared or something. That’ll get you points right there.” 

“…Maybe. And just maybe I can get through this without actually having sex with her. Lack of interest aside, I really don’t want to cheat on Levi if I can help it.” 

“If he’s as awesome as you say, I wouldn’t doubt he’d understand,” she offered. 

“He would. I’d still like not to.” 

The girl pushed herself off the bed. “I wish you luck.” 

“What about you setting up a camera yourself?” 

Her head titled, eyes narrowed. “We don’t have one. I’ll try to give you head’s up when she’s functioning again. There will be yelling when she finds out I brought you down here before she wanted. She thinks you’re still in that cage in her room.” 

“Much obliged,” he told her sincerely, and the debate of overpowering her to get out ended. If she was strong enough to drag his unconscious ass down to the basement, he didn’t like the odds. And it was incredibly kind of her to bring him here when he should be in that cramped space, especially when she knew she was going to get flack for it. “Would you be willing to tell me where I am?” he did ask. 

She paused at the door, probably debating herself- only whether or not to tell him to the truth, he’d bet. “Still in the US,” she replied only, and was gone again. 

&

It was awhile before Eren saw either of them again. He couldn’t say how long, of course, but it had to have been at least a couple hours before he heard: 

“You brought him where?!” 

“You said he was going there anyway!” 

“When he earned it! Is this behavior earning any kind of special treatment?!” There was the sound of something crashing and tumbling, but if it was Ymir, it didn’t soften her bark. 

“If you went to see him now, you just might find him grateful for it! Who would be nice to someone keeping them in a cage?! Totally fed him too; sorry if you wanted him to starve!” 

Silence followed. He really wasn’t supposed to be here. Even before making any sort of deal, Ymir had been helping him. 

He took a deep breath. Time to repay the favor, even if he was getting the very short end of the stick. 

The bed was probably only nice because She intended on using it too. Bathing stuff to keep him clean to keep her clean. No one in his family did actual showers often, but she   
didn’t need to know that- might force him in nightly or something. 

Pretending it was Levi on his way down, Eren stretched out on his stomach on the still-made mattress, willing his tail to twitch in a way that could be interpreted as mischievousness. 

It was actually irritation. 

The Woman appeared fooled, though, he anger dissipating at the sight waiting for her. “My goodness,” she smiled at the purring bundle that greeted her. “I’d never thought I’d say this, but it looks like Ymir was right.” 

“About what?” he asked, looking up at her. 

“Oh, that’s cute, but I have no doubt you heard us arguing. These walls are paper. Feeling friendlier now?” 

He gave a nod, pushing himself up on his hands and knees to lick the gauze-covered gashes on her face. “I am sorry,” he said. “I was disorientated, confused. If I’d known your intentions for me, I never would have done that. I hope they don’t scar.” 

“The doctor said the bottom one might, but I suppose it is right along my jaw anyhow. You’re pretty adorable when you’re calm, but I find it hard to believe that you’re magically okay about being here now.” 

“I wouldn’t say that, but it’s not your fault my dumb ass got captured.” Lies. If people like her didn’t exist, his people wouldn’t have to exist in hiding. “I am still angry, but not at you.” It was alarming how good at this he was. 

The Woman smiled in triumph. “So if I pet you now you won’t maim me again?” 

He shook his head, looking as innocent as he could. 

She pursed her lips, apparently still wary, but did reach up a hand to scratch behind his ear. 

He purred. Detaching himself from the situation, it did feel nice. Levi always managed to get one spot, that was absolute heaven. She didn’t find it, and he didn’t want her to. 

“Good kitty.” 

Of course she was one of those. Ugh. “I should warn you. I’m a little… inexperienced,” he added, remembering Ymir’s advisement. 

She seemed genuinely surprised. “Oh? What about that alleged boyfriend of yours?”

“Boyfriend, not girlfriend. And I’ve never had one of those.” His mouth was dry. 

“Well, that just means I get to train you how I want you. Won’t that be nice?” 

“Wonderful,” he said, swallowing to push back the bile rising in his throat. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he could smell that she’d just finished her period. Ridiculously low chance of pregnancy, at least, until he figured out what he was doing, and better do that quickly. “Please, tell me.” 

The Woman smiled. 

&

Eren had never showered so hard in his life. He’d never even wanted a shower before, but now he scrubbed and scrubbed, spending more time under the water now than he had his entire life thus far.

Strawberries. 

Strawberries were waiting for him when his skin was so red it burned and he was far from done hating himself, but the sight of them cheered him up at least enough to stop contemplating doing permanent things with a razor while he gnawed on them. Ymir, probably. 

The girl appeared as he was finishing them, all smiles. “Oh, good; I was hoping you liked them. I, um, wanted to thank you. I don’t know what you two did and I don’t want to know, but I’ve never seen her this happy.” 

Eren, keeping his deadpan stare on her, stated, “Her boobs leak when she orgasms.” 

Ymir made a face. “I guess I deserved that.” 

“I’d hit you with more, but strawberries are my second favorite thing to put in my mouth.” 

“The first is Levi’s dick?” 

He nodded, still chewing, still looking ahead, going through to motions. 

“Hey, um, did you know he was in the paper? Your local one, but, here,” she said, handing him a folded-over piece of paper. 

Curious, he took it from her, and opening it, found it was a printed off article about Levi’s store reopening. There was even a picture, him handing a book to a customer from the top of a ladder. The shirt he was wearing was too big on him. He… ‘He’s wearing my clothes. That romantic little shit.’ 

“Did you really go to his store every week just to talk to him?” 

Tears burned his eyes. “Y-Yeah. My life’s all taking care of my family, and that’s fine, but it… it was like the one little thing I did for me, you know?” 

“…Yeah. I am sorry you’re here.” 

“I’m sorry I’m here too. And I’m sorry you’re here, but that won’t help either of us. You know, I bet Erwin would take you in-” 

“No! Then I’d be away from Berholdt!” 

His ability to care was put on hold. “You’re really willing to put someone through this kind of shit for some guy you haven‘t even talked to?” 

“She’ll be beating on me again if you go, remember? I’m seventeen; I’ll be of age next year. It’s selfish and cowardly and I know I’m-” 

“I’d bring you with me.” 

“In reversed situations, would you believe that?” Dammit. He wouldn’t and couldn’t bring himself to lie quickly enough; she saw the truth. “I’m sorry you’re miserable,” she said. “I really am. But it’s been that way for me my whole life, and I promise I’ll bring you too when I go if we haven’t gotten her to freak out on tape yet.” 

“So you won’t trust me but are asking me to trust you.” 

She glanced him, then away. “Do you want some more strawberries? We have plenty. I’m really good friends with the farmer up the street.” 

“Sure,” he managed to choke out. Fuck. Pissed her off. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” she smiled, and took the bowl out with her. 

Eren felt his entire being snap when she bolted the door shut. ‘A year at most, then. A limit.’ It felt good to have, but things were never that simple. 

&

Levi took another deep breath, staring at the front door from the emptied living room. 

Isabel knocked again. “Little Bro! You in there?” 

“I’m coming!” he snapped back, forcing his tone irritable. Inhaling again, he willed himself forward. 

“Levi!” the young woman greeted him gleefully, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. 

“Good to see you too,” he smiled, then straightened at the one who came after her. “Farlan, I presume?” 

“Yeah,” the other man replied, holding out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Levi; Izzy’s told me a lot about you.” 

“Probably all embarrassing shit.” 

“Not as much as you might think.” 

“Where’s Eren?” Isabel asked as the raven head was thinking he did in fact like her fiancée’s first impression. “I really wanna meet this guy!” 

“He’s been sick the past couple of days,” her brother lied. “So I guess you’ll have to-” 

The shrieking siren Levi now knew to be Marco crying sounded through the house. It was somewhere between what one would normally associate with a baby crying and a yowling kitten, and it never failed to set his spine on edge. At this point, both the younger kits had access to a shirt of Eren’s each, but no one seemed to be able to calm Marco like Levi, who’d been hoping the kit would stay napping until they’d left for lunch. 

“What is that?!” she asked, the other man cringing. 

“Eren’s brother,” Levi replied, hoping that was enough for her. “Please wait here,” he added, and made his way for the nursery and the bawling infant. 

Armin was already there, trying to calm his distressed brother. “Oh, good; you’re still here.” 

“Yes, but Isabel and Farlan are both- right here,” he sighed, seeing they’d followed. To the man’s credit, it looked like she had dragged him, but it didn’t change the fact that Armin’s ears and eyes were plain. 

And Isabel’s gaze trained right to him. “Are you…?” 

Levi saw the blond take a steadying breath of his own. “I’m Armin, Eren’s brother.” 

“Armin,” she repeated. “I’m Isabel, Levi’s sister,” was the add, reaching out to shake his hand. Startled but relieved, he took it. “Are those… ears real? And you eyes…” 

“Be it fortunate or not,” he replied, twitching one as proof. 

“Wow.” She seemed struck to awe, then slapped her brother’s shoulder- the side without a baby on it. “Is that why Eren’s ‘sick?’ You didn’t know how we’d react?” 

“You weren’t supposed to find out today. Eren’s ‘sick’ because people came after him and others, and he provided a distraction so his siblings could escape because he’s a chivalrous pain in my ass.” 

Armin snorted softly. “Sorry, you’re right; you just have such a way with words.” 

“Runs in the family,” he replied, eyes on his sister. “And Marco here adores Eren, he told me you just have to keep calm with kittens, which I never am but apparently fake really well. Maybe I just still faintly smell like him.” He had gotten in the habit of wearing his lover’s clothes himself. 

He didn’t see Isabel look over his shoulder to Armin, who put his first finger and thumb within an inch of each other. She smiled a little before addressing her sibling again. “You’re… trying to find him, right?” 

“Erwin has people. But… there’s a lot of places to look, you know?” 

“Yeah. How long?” 

“A-Almost a month now.” Marco was starting to fuss again. 

“Can I see him?” 

Levi looked at Armin. He appreciated it, and gave a nod. 

“Oh, look at you,” she cooed, the baby settling in her arms. “You’re gonna break some hearts someday, that’s for sure.” 

“Can we come out now?” Sasha’s impatience came through the walls. 

“Let me make sure Farlan’s still functioning,” Levi said, and at his name, the man snapped out of whatever trance he was in. 

“S-Sorry,” he stammered. “It’s not every day you find out something like this.” 

“You okay, Hon?” his fiancée asked, turning to him. 

“Yeah,” was the reply, seeing the infant for the first time. “He is pretty cute. Marco, right?” 

“Yeah,” Levi replied. “This is Armin, the impatient one is Sasha, and Eren has three other siblings, a sister-in-law, and a niece.” 

“What, my girlfriend doesn’t get included?” Armin joked. 

“I just mean those living in the house; her and her runt don’t yet.” Not for long; after getting permission from Erwin, not that the man much seemed to care as long as the person was welcome by everyone, he’d invited her and was going to move them both in the next day, actually. 

“How about now?” Sasha persisted. 

Levi looked at Farlan. “I think I’m good,” he said. 

“We’ll find out,” the raven head replied, and everyone came running out to welcome them.

&

Once he got used to the tails and ears and invasion of space, Farlan seemed to be getting on well with the household members. Only Erwin and Mikasa weren’t in, out at work. 

Which gave Levi and Isabel some time to talk outside. “I’m sorry you were dealing with this alone,” she said. 

“They’ve been helping,” he replied, back to holding Marco while the kit tugged on his hair. “Armin and Christa a lot at the store; this one keeps me from climbing the walls at night.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. Has Erwin told you anything?” 

The male had a humorless chuckle. “I keep asking. He keeps telling me he’ll say when there’s something to say. Tells me that at least once a day. Can’t believe he hasn’t put me out of his misery yet.” 

Isabel laughed. “He knows you’re worried. He’s with Mikasa, right, you said? Eren’s sister? He probably thinks about how he’d feel if something like that happened to her.” 

“Eren kept telling me it could happen at any time. I believed him, it just…” 

“You didn’t think it would ever happen to him.” 

“He would’ve gotten away… if…” 

“Levi! You don’t actually blame those poor-” 

“I’m not trying to! I would love to stop but I can’t! He would’ve gotten away if he hadn’t gone back for Armin and Christa!” 

“Maybe so. But if you feel like that, imagine how they feel.” 

He halted. “Fuck. You’re right.” He shook his head, looking down at Marco, calming as he himself did. “It just makes me nuts not knowing. Not where he is, what he’s doing, being forced to do-” 

“Levi.” His sister put a hand to his arm. “You’ll send yourself to the crazies that way.” 

“I know. I still can’t help it.” 

She had a soft smile, hugging them both. “It’ll be all right, I bet. Erwin’s a really big hotshot. I bet he has connection we don’t even want to know about.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Oh my God! Was that optimism?! Little Bro, you’ll ruin your image.” 

“Bite me, Isabel,” he drawled, but he was still smiling. It really was good to see her. 

&

Eren wouldn’t go so far as to say he got used to the new way he was living. He kept hoping the nicer he was to The Woman, the nicer she’d be to him- i.e., freedom. Even just the house would do. But as the weeks went by, that hope was coming up fruitless. All he saw was the room, Her and Ymir. At least Ymir brought stuff he liked. 

Now, nearly two months in, he blinked. Surely he’d heard wrong; he’d been doing all he could not to come inside her. The few times he had he was envisioning Levi’s lubed ass a little too clearly. Mostly, he hadn’t come at all just out of disgust and faked it so could she really have just said what he’d thought he’d heard? “Sorry, could you repeat that?” 

The Woman laughed. “I know, it’s hard to take in, I was so surprised myself, but I’m pregnant!” 

He had heard right. ‘Time to fill the tub and drown myself.’ 

“Oh, don’t be worried, Sweetheart! It’ll be wonderful; us, Ymir, the little ones… I wonder how many there’ll be!” 

Eren fought hard not to throw up. “Would you keep them down here too?” 

She actually had the audacity to look offended. “Of course not! They’ll roam the house, and with this, I’m sure I can say the same of you.” 

‘You won’t leave kittens behind.’ That’s what she was saying. And he wouldn’t. Escape had gotten harder, but it wasn’t yet at impossible. “Would pants be too much to ask for?” 

Her shoulders slumped. “Now you’re just getting greedy. Aren’t you excited? If-If you don’t care, then-” 

“It’s not that at all,” he quickly told her. “It’s, um, just all kind of processing, you know?” 

The Woman smiled again. “Oh, I know, Sweetheart,” she cooed. “But don’t worry about anything. I’ll make sure the house is ready, and soon the kids will come to fill it.” 

“Kittens,” he corrected automatically. “Er, sorry…” 

“Oh, no, don’t worry, Sweetheart; if that’s what they’re called, I should know. Oh! I have to make a doctor’s appointment- don’t worry, he’s like you- and get furniture and clothes! I’m so excited!” She kissed him and practically bounced out of the room. 

Still locking the door behind her. Surprise, surprise. Attention span of a gnat. 

Eren hung his head. More kits. He’d thought he was done raising kittens. As much as he loved his siblings, would love his own, he really didn’t want to do that again. ‘But… at least I won’t be on my own this time,’ he realized. Not that feather-brained moron, but Ymir. She was smart, capable, and he’d probably get way more help from her than her sister. If he was reading The Woman’s personality right, she’d be there for playtime and never change a diaper. He flopped back on the bed. “Fuck.” 

The door unlatched. 

He sat back up. Ymir. “Hey there, Stud.” 

“Oh, fuck off.” 

“So you’re not hungry?” 

“No.” 

She came in anyway, setting the usual sandwich and chips down while he curled up on the other side of the bed, even pulling the blanket over himself. “Thinking about Levi?” 

“Oddly, no. He’ll get a little crazy when he finds out, but he’ll get it. It’s mostly spending another fucking year raising a handful of kittens.” 

“Oh, no,” she deadpanned. “A whole year.” 

“Years aren’t the same for me as they are for you,” he reminded her. “I should still have a good amount left in me, but I’ll die long before either of you two do. I just… wanted to spend what I had left focusing on Levi.” 

The girl was quiet, eating one of his chips. “At least with this, you don’t have to have sex with her for awhile.” 

Eren scoffed. “You’ve clearly never been- That’s a good point. She’ll want to, but it’s really not a good idea, especially for a human. I can use that.” He sat up. 

“Feeling hungry now?” 

“No, but I suppose I should try,” he replied, reaching for the plate. “Does she just depend on you for this or does she just genuinely think I don’t get hungry?” 

The other laughed. “She will think of it, then something work-related happens and it just flies over her head. That happens with her a lot, actually.” 

Eren got the feeling The Woman had missed one or two events in her sister’s life. “Some people are so busy they forget to live,” he told her. 

“Whoa,” she snickered. “That was kinda sage-like.” 

“…You calling me old? I’m only three.” 

“I thought five.” 

“Auctioneer guessed and guessed wrong. I was a little on the drugged up side, but I remember some of it. I won’t be four till March.” 

“…Oh.” The girl looked over at him looking with distain at a chip before sticking it in his mouth. “I’m kind of excited to be an aunt. An aunt more useful than their mother, probably.” 

“Not gonna lie, was hoping.” 

“Got any names for the little ones?” 

“Assuming I’m allowed input? One or two. I will definitely lose my shit if she wants to call them some stupid shit like ‘Fluffy.’ She still calls me ‘Sweetheart’ like it’s my name, maybe it is to her, but then I really will have to get them out before they start thinking that crap actually is their names.” 

Ymir laughed again, sitting up. “I don’t blame you. You think you’re done?” she asked of his minimal involvement with his food. 

“Yeah. As always, I do appreciate that you don’t let me starve, but all this…” 

“I get it,” she laughed. “I have to go for now; I’ll try to visit again before bed, but homework doesn’t do itself, sadly. See you later.” 

“Yeah. Have fun with that.” Eren flopped back on the bed after she’d gone, not sure what to think, but oddly enough, found his thoughts wandering back to baby names.

He’d like to name one after his mother, if there were any girls. The woman had forbidden it with her litter, but he could do as he liked with his own, right? 

&

“I got us chocolate!” 

Eren looked up from his book. The Woman had actually gifted him with a few when he mentioned how long the days were waiting for her. Coincidentally, one of them, the one he was reading, was Levi’s favorite. He’d had yet to read it himself, but was really enjoying it. He hoped he’d get a chance to tell Levi. “Chocolate a rarity around here or something?” 

“In this house, you have to earn it,” Ymir told him, setting the usual tray between them on the bed. It had half a candy bar on it. “And I never do. So I saved up any change I found and got some for your birthday. It’s the first of March; you didn’t say what day.”

“Um, not till the end of the month… You didn’t have-” 

“We can share,” she continued. “Do you like chocolate? I was hoping to cheer your ass up.” 

“I’ve never had it,” he told her honestly. “It was rare to get treats when we were kids, but when we did, they were pilfered off an old lady’s catnip plant.” 

“Wow, that stuff works on you guys too?” 

“Please don’t tell your sister.” His lips pursed before taking a bite of his sandwich; always ham and cheese- was this all she ate?

“Something wrong?” 

“Just remembering the last time I had it. It was a good night.” 

“With Levi? I thought he was human.” 

“He is human. Didn’t stop him from letting me lick the flakes off his body. Think he liked it more than I did, actually,” he chuckled. 

“You’re polluting my innocent mind again,” she teased him. 

“Pfft. You love it.”

“That’s not the point, but as long as I don’t hear about you and my sister, I think I’m good.” 

Eren turned to her, smiling evilly. 

“Don’t you dare!”

“There was this one time, when she-” 

“I will never bring you a meal again!” she threatened, laughing with him. “You’ll have to rely on her haphazard brain!” 

“There’s just one thing I have to say, and it’s not specific to your sister.” 

“…What?” 

“I don’t know how anyone can eat pussy. That shit’s disgusting.” 

“Oh, and eating out a guy’s ass is so spectacular?” 

“Um, they’re called dental dams, and anyone who doesn’t use them in that situation is a moron,” he told her in a overplayed lecture tone. “I wish she’d let me use one. But that’s just me. And I’ll have you know it’s fucking amazing. Especially on the receiving end.” 

“Well, then it’s just getting globby and messy anyway, right?” 

“Did I mention it smells?” 

“Now you’re just being a princess. Imagination’s a powerful weapon. Use it. I told you this before, didn’t I ?” 

“I think that’s what got me further into this mess, and brushing it aside like it doesn’t matter doesn’t help.” 

“Sorry,” she said, pushing herself off the bed. In that instant, he saw her cell phone sticking out of her back pocket. Even if he didn’t grab it, it was going to fall out. Couldn’t have that, could we? He swiped and palmed it before she turned around. “And sorry I don’t have a lot of time today; I gotta go. See you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah. See ya.” 

As soon as the door closed and he heard her walking away, he opened the phone up (thankfully only a swipe across the screen), texted to Levi that he was okay, not to text back, and he hoped this would help find him. Surely they could track a number to an owner, right? Erwin had connections he didn’t even want to think about. 

Eren had barely sent it and deleted it from the history before Ymir realized it was missing and came back for it. He’d flopped back on the bed, saying he hadn’t noticed it. 

She picked the device up, seemed to want to say something but changed her mind, walking out without a word. 

Eren let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

&

Levi didn’t run. He was a grown-ass man and grown-ass men didn’t run. Except when their kidnapped significant other texts them. Then they fucking sprint to the nearest person who can help them. 

He’d just walked into the house from the store when his phone went off, and not a second later was at the entrance to Erwin’s office. 

Erwin’s empty office. 

“Fuck!” he cussed. “Mikasa!” he called, back in the hall. “Mikasa! Are you here?!” 

Not only did the young woman appear with Marco on her hip but Armin as well, wanting to know what the urgency was, since Levi didn’t yell either. Everyone else must be out or out of range to not come running too. “What is it?” she asked. 

“Erwin’s at work, right? Do you have his number there?” 

“Yes, why?” 

He handed her the phone, gingerly, as it if were a piece of spun glass, her brother looking over her shoulder. “Eren just texted me from this number. Says he’s okay-” 

“It says he’s safe,” Armin interjected quietly. “There is a difference.” 

“All the more reason to call Erwin,” Levi replied. 

Mikasa was already on it, dialing her own phone after handing his back. It took a minute, but she eventually said into it, “No, no time for that. Eren texted Levi.” She passed on the number, said she’d see him when he got in, and hung up. 

“Well?” 

“He said he had to call someone, but it shouldn’t be long before he has a name to go with the number and can start investigating it.” 

The older man let out a breath. Then a shaky smile. “That sneaky bastard.” He didn’t have to ask Armin was the difference between ‘safe’ and ‘okay’ was, but fortunate or not, at this point, he’d take it. 

And was still up flipping through channels with Marco snoozing on his arm when Erwin came home that night, a testament to just how short his attention span had really become. He could feel his IQ dropping with every dumbass commercial and infomercial. 

Marco was growing; almost too big to be held like this. Okay, so he kind of was, but the kit liked to be held and Levi liked holding him. 

The CEO, despite his own long day and desire to be with his lover, sat down with Levi, knowing the other man would love for the same. “Ymir Aaric. That’s who the phone belongs to. The house she lives in was found, a plain little urban neighborhood. Lives with her sister, probably the one who has Eren, as she’s seventeen. Traders are assholes, but not stupid- they wouldn’t sell to minors.” 

“Was Eren seen?” Levi asked, dull tone near zombie-like, dull eyes on the screen. He used up all the happy and nice he had available at work. When he was there. He was ashamed to admit it, but Armin was doing most everything. Almost like… Aw, fuck. That little shit was taking care of him and he didn’t even realize it. 

“No. But curtains were drawn on every window, and his presence is not something we’d be able to view easily anyway.” 

“How do we fix that?” came the same dead tone. 

“They’ll try some standard sneaky tactics first, get creative if they need to. I know you don’t want to sleep, Levi, but forcing yourself awake won’t help Eren.” 

“Every time I close my eyes I see the same damn thing and I don’t want to see it any more.” 

Erwin stood and left the room. Levi figured he’d given up and gone to bed himself, but the blond man returned with three small pills and a glass of water. “Put Marco to bed and take these. You’ll sleep no matter what you’re seeing.” 

“That doesn’t comfort me, Erwin.” 

He got a look. 

“I know you mean well, but piss off. Holding this kid is the only thing keeping me from climbing the walls.” 

“And if you happen to nod off right there? Drop Marco? I’m sure he’d survive, but would you really want to do that to him?” 

He was right. “Dammit.” 

“Put him to bed, take the pills. Even if it’s just one. Eren will never forgive us if we haven’t taken care of you when he gets back.” 

Levi scoffed. “When he gets back. You make it sound like he’s on vacation.” 

“He’s in hell,” the other man deadpanned, all patience gone. “I don’t doubt that. But you need to be ready to bring him to heaven the second we get him back. Got it?” 

Erwin was serious. Completely serious. Maybe because it was dark, but his sharp eyes seemed to bore into him. “Got it.” 

And he relaxed. “Good. I’m going to bed.” 

Levi scoffed again after the other man left, this time in humor. “Bring him back to heaven, huh?” he muttered, glancing down at the pills on the coffee table, then to Marco, still asleep. Brat was getting big; walking and even talking now. 

It was nearing one am. 

How did Erwin do this every night? He was going to be up again in five to six hours. 

Levi looked down at Marco again. Sleep looked nice. He’d lied a little to Erwin. It was and wasn’t the same thing he saw. The situation changed, but it was always Eren miserable, nervous, scared… Levi popped one pill, grabbed the other two and brought Marco to bed. 

&

Things were easier in the daylight hours, even more so when Erwin had good news. Like today. They (whoever ‘they’ happened to be) were going to send a team out to actively start getting Eren back. But Erwin made a mistake- he told Levi he was staying home. 

“I’m not on your payroll, you can’t order me around, Erwin,” the raven head was reminding the CEO. “If you know where he is and people are going for him-” 

“Trained professionals!” 

“I won’t be in the way!” 

“Yes you will, the second you-” The man stopped himself, but it was too late. 

“The second I what, Erwin?” the other snarled. He didn’t care how many kittens he sent scattering from the living room; if this guy was keeping shit from him, it was ending now. 

The blond seemed to understand that. It was his slip, he had to pay the price. “The woman we think is keeping him, she’s pregnant. A few months along, at least, making her conception right after Eren arrived under her roof.” 

Levi felt the air knocked out of him at the words, stumbling back and barely aware of the other man steering him to land on the couch. 

“Not to hurt you, or even because he wanted to- you know that.” 

“I do!” Levi breathed immediately. “I do. I just… I kept hanging unto the hope that he wouldn’t have to, that whatever situation he landed in wouldn’t expect it from him… Stupid. God, Eren…” His eyes lifted back to the larger man. “You’re right. Nothing’s stopping me now. Find and get him myself if I have to.” 

Erwin exhaled. “There’s no need for that. Just please, please do as the team leader asks.” 

“As long as they don’t ask anything stupid.” 

“…I guess I’ll take it. Hurry and pack; I’m bringing Jean as soon as he’s ready.” 

The raven brow furrowed, head cocked to the side. “Jean?” 

&

Eren resisted the urge to poke. 

The Woman had never fallen asleep down here before and that had been more than fine with him, but here she lay, passed out cold. 

At least she’d been accepting his refusal to have sex with her, spoken with carefully-chosen words, that it could complicate the pregnancy, and it could- it just also had the added bonus of not having to touch her. Well, he didn’t have to have sex with her- he was ‘guilted’ into fingering her a couple times, which apparently he was pretty good at. Especially when he was able to break away and pretend it was Levi’s wet ass and he was reaching to find his prostate and make that man moan in a way that- 

He swallowed hard, willing the homesickness and loneliness away. 

Was it the pregnancy wearing The Woman out? She was almost to term. The kittens had a high chance of survival if… If their father killed their mother. 

He looked at his claws. He’d been chewing on them the past few months to keep them from getting ridiculous, but were plenty sharp. A couple, hell, one slash to her throat and he could be free, his kits with him. It was perfect. He just needed to bring himself to kill another person while they slept. 

‘Can I do that? Kill another person?’ he asked himself.

‘Think of all she’s done to you,’ another voice replied. It could be Levi’s. It had been awhile since he’d heard it. 

‘She has been kind, in her own way.’ 

‘She thinks she’s fucked the gay out of you; how kind is that shit?’

It was definitely Levi’s logic. ‘There are psychos that actually make us use litter boxes- or worse.’ 

‘Which would you prefer? To use a box or screw her again?’ 

Fuck, was he really talking to himself? ‘It’s doubtful it’ll happen again; it’ll be awhile after she gives birth that she’ll even want to, providing she even survives.’ 

‘And you think she’ll just accept you and your kits have gone? Just let you go on living your life?’ 

‘If I kill her, what do you think Ymir will do?’ 

‘Ymir hates her.’ 

‘There’s a difference between hating someone and wanting them dead.’ It wasn’t like he could just call to Ymir and ask her opinion. More and more, no matter what he did, someone would be looking for him. Unless She died in childbirth. That, Ymir did seem all right with. Probably because it would be nature, not his hands, taking her sister. 

Eren sat back. Even with everything she’d put him through, he couldn’t kill her. There was at least three kits growing inside her. He had to hope the stress of bringing them into the world would do it for him. 

&

He was getting his answer two days later. She’d gone into labor in the afternoon, Ymir had called the doctor, and here he was stuck in this fucking locked basement room without a clue what was happening. 

He could hear Her screaming. That was it. 

The door opened. Ymir threw a pair of pants, probably The Woman’s, at him. “She wants you,” she said. “But the pants were my idea.” 

“Thank you,” he said while pulling them on, buttoning them (at least a size too big) as he followed her out the door. 

He wasn’t familiar with the rest of the house, and wasn’t taking too much time to take it in now. Ymir, probably realizing this, had taken his hand to lead him. The Woman was screaming again, louder and closer as they approached. 

“Just in time,” a voice he knew well said. Not the Woman. Jean. Fucking Jean was her fucking doctor. How the hell was that-? “Not the best time for shaking hands, I’m afraid,” his brother continued with a laugh. “But I’m Nathan Richards, Annabelle’s doctor.” 

Annabelle. That was her name. Huh. “N-Nice to meet you,” Eren told him. 

“Sweetheart,” The Woman- Annabelle- said, voice full of pain and fear. Even if it was nothing more than learned survival obedience, Eren was immediately at her side. “Sweetheart,” she said again, fondly, smiling and clutching his hand. “Not again,” she gasped as another contraction hit her, voice ringing through the room again. 

“Close now,” ‘Dr. Richards’ said, taking position between her covered legs. “All right, Annabelle, I’m gonna need you to start pushing, okay?” 

She could only nod. There were three cribs in the room. Cribs. She had mentioned she was getting ready, she was so excited… The grip on his hand tightened. Eren looked back at her. “You can do this,” he told her, and she seemed to believe him, before she started screaming again. 

“There’s a head,” the doctor said, and Ymir appeared to already be on swaddling duty; as the kit came out, he snipped the cord, and handed the infant to her, arms wrapped in what Eren hopped were really soft towels. “Girl.” 

“Oh, God,” the woman moaned. “Another one…” Her back arched, screaming again. 

“Boy,” Jean said, repeating the process. 

Another girl. 

Then, to everyone’s surprise, another boy. 

Annabelle was exhausted. “Are they… hungry?” she asked, Ymir cleaning off the crying babies. 

“I had you get bottles for a reason,” Jean said. “Ymir, I’ll take over there; you remember I told you how to prepare them?” 

“Yes!” she said, and was gone.

But Jean didn’t move. “All right, Annabelle?” 

“Fine.” She didn’t look it. “Just… tired.” 

“Rest then, okay?” 

Eren shot a look to his brother, an annoyed trill leaving his throat. 

Jean arched an eyebrow, going over to the kittens. “Help me, will you?” 

The other gladly did, giving the woman’s limp hand one last squeeze. “That wasn’t… intentional, was it?” he asked lowly. 

“Believe me or not, I’ve done all I can. If it was too much for her, then it was too much for her.” 

“This is a lot of blood,” was the reply, looking both at the infants and the woman. 

“Let it go, Eren.”

Jean said that way too calmly. “Is she…?” 

“She probably already has.” 

He raced back across the room. The kittens were healthy, the kittens were okay, why was he so worried about this woman? Stockholm at its finest, maybe? 

Eren wasn’t thinking straight. He knew he wasn’t. Annabelle hadn’t done anything for him that he’d wanted or needed. But those kits… Yes, it was definite, he realized, checking her pulse. She’d given her life for them. 

The kittens were crying. Hungry and cold. 

Alive. 

He released Annebelle’s wrist, and went to help his brother. 

Help his children. 

Pray Levi didn’t- 

“He doesn’t hate you.” 

Jean’s voice broke his thoughts. “What?” 

“Levi. He doesn’t hate you. It was a shock you got her pregnant, yeah, but it think that was the reality of the situation settling in. The guy rocks denial hard.” 

“Yeah. Sounds right.” They were so little, littler than he remembered. So fucking tiny. “Are we leaving now, or…?” 

“Depends on Ymir.” 

“She’ll probably be okay with it.” 

“Get these guys cleaned, fed, clothed, and napping, and yeah, we can go.” 

“You’re leaving?” 

Both men looked to the doorway. “Ymir,” Eren said, voice heavy. “I’m sorry, but your sister’s dead.” 

“…Oh.” She shoulders were slumped, eyes averted… She really looked upset. “I know I joked about it, but she was clean while she was pregnant, actually getting nice to be around… Who knows if it woulda lasted, though.” 

“Do you have someplace to go?” 

“I’m almost of age; I’ll manage. And I’ll wait till after you guys go to call the police. One of you should probably knock me out or something.” 

“We could always just poorly tie you up,” Jean offered. “Or you could come with us.” 

“I dunno...” 

“Sure; the more the merrier- Oh, fuck!” he seemed to realize, and pulled a walkie talkie from under his long white coat. He hit button and said, “Okay, let the poor guy loose.” 

There wasn’t confusion long; someone bursting into the house, running upstairs. 

“Over here!” 

Levi appeared. Eren was so floored he didn’t know what to do, forgot how to move. It was okay; his lover came right up to him and embraced him hard. The pressure woke him up, reminded him the other was real, and hugged him back. “Levi. Levi-Levi-Levi. Levi,” he said over and over again, inhaling deeply and pulling each other into a series of needy kisses. “God, I almost forgot your scent,” he panted between them. 

“So. That’s Levi,” Ymir’s voice came. 

The raven head growled. 

“Levi, be nice; that’s Ymir, and she’s the only reason I’m not rocking in a corner somewhere,” Eren nod him. 

The man gave her a polite nod, then saw the woman on the bed. “So that’s…?” 

“The kits’ mom. Annabelle, I guess; I didn’t know her name till a little while ago.” 

Jean spoke up. “I know the kittens don’t have names yet, but there is four of them and I would appreciate some fucking help over here.” 

“Oh right!” Eren jumped over to help his brother finish cleaning and feeding the infants. 

Ymir helped too. And decided to come with, saying even if she stayed, she’d be put into the system and away from the guy she liked so much. It was with a heavy sigh that she admitted she still hadn’t even talked to him; it seemed foolish to stay. 

“Well, shit, if only you’d had that mentality to start,” Eren had sighed. 

“Bite me, Cat Boy,” she’d shot right back.

“Don’t tempt me.” 

It was a small place they all returned to, something like a safe house, he supposed, where they got the kits landed and safe in a blanket by the bed. Eren had said he planned on sleeping next to them- cribs were useless with kittens; being separated from each other and adults would just lead to headache-inducing yowls. “We’ll have to get them some clothes or something,” Levi said once they’d gotten themselves settled alongside them. 

“Nah. They’ll grow too fast. Don’t bother till they start walking.” Annabelle had a stockpile of diapers and formula they’d just have to be stupid not to take advantage of. 

Levi noticed the forlorn look his lover wore; he’d been wearing it the most of the day since he’d seen him again. “If you want to be alone, that’s understandable.” 

Eren just gripped the man curled behind him more tightly. “I never want to be alone again,” he stated. 

“You say that now, but you’ll regret it when you get back home,” Levi joked weakly. “They’ve all really missed you.” There was a short pause, an almost awkward one before he added in question, “Is there anything I should know? That maybe I think you like or are okay with and aren’t anymore? I won’t press for details, but I also don’t want to be… you know. Stressing you.” 

Eren smiled. How like him to ask. “I know you probably wouldn’t anyway, but never call me ‘Sweetheart.’ Or anything sweet.” 

“You’re right; I wouldn’t. Amazing, awesome, thoughtful, wonderful and delicious- now that’s a fitting description. Anything else?” he asked, smiling when he made his reply made his lover do the same.

“I didn’t mind the kitty remarks before, but… they kind of suck now.” 

“Okay. Is that all?” 

“I think so.” 

“Cat nip still okay?” 

“Yeah! Surprisingly enough, she didn’t have that shit once.” 

“Good. I brought enough to knock you into unconsciousness if needed.” 

“I love you too.” 

Levi chuckled, pulling him close. Eren didn’t fall asleep, but calmed substantially feeling his lover’s warmth, swimming in the scent he’d missed so much. And dared ask what he wanted to most. 

“And everyone else?” 

“All fine, no trauma.” 

“Levi…” 

“I’m not lying to you,” the other man persisted. “Sasha stayed put until I bitched enough to Jean that he went looking for you all, Mikasa was with Erwin, and the distraction you provided, and had better of been inadvertent, let Armin drag Christa off. The capturers didn’t notice two less, and they certainly weren’t going to be turned in by their own kind.” 

His lover’s words processed. “They were never caught?” 

“No.” 

“Not one of them. They’ve been at the house this whole time.” 

“The entire time, I swear to you.” 

A happy gasp of disbelief escaped his throat. Relief swept in, finally allowing him to let go of his tears. 

Levi was a little worried Eren’s emotions might set off the kittens, but they didn’t seem particularly disturbed; slips of baby mews here and there. Because it was relieved crying, maybe? In any case he held on to the brunet until he slipped into unconsciousness. Even then, he didn’t want to let alone let go of his lover. Sleep never took him, but he didn’t leave. 

Until about two hours later when his bladder took a tight hold on him. He slipped out from behind his lover, gentle as possible, and was back and forth from the bathroom as quickly as he could. 

Not quickly enough. A rise in kitten mews alerted him first, then when he rushed back, Eren was muttering, too low for Levi to understand but the tears made translation unnecessary. “Eren,” he muttered, wrapping his body around his lover’s again. “You’re away from her. You’re with me now, so stop that.” 

Asleep or not, the brunet seemed to hear him, sniffling and even purring against the shorter man. A little broken from crying at first, but soon was as contented as Levi remembered. 

This time he fell asleep, but this time he wasn’t woken by bodily function. Well, not the same bodily function. All he registered at first was warmth, then wet sounds, and as he roused himself, found his partner had undone his own pants and started work on his no-longer-limp member. “I- I thought you-” 

“Erwin called while you were out. Woke me up. Still clean,” the other said, then that mouth was full of his lover again. 

“You-really don’t have to-” 

Eren again stopped his slurping and sucking to look at the raven head. “I’ve only been around one penis the past few months and spent most of that time controlling it and not enjoying it. I’m sucking you off, Levi, and don’t even think of using the kittens as an excuse, either; they’re sound asleep, and even of they weren’t, they wouldn’t care.” 

Convincing argument. If he was sure… “As you were.” 

The brunet didn’t pause any longer, hot mouth and rough tongue rolling over his lover’s throbbing cock. His ministrations were greedy and full of need; Levi half-expected him to keep going even after he shuddered helplessly into him. 

But he didn’t. Eren crawled back up to his lover’s level, curling with him again. “If you want, I can return the favor,” he offered. 

“It’s okay, um, but there is something… Could you scratch the backs of my ears? I’ve missed it.” 

“Sure.” He reached up into the brunet strands, the other’s eyes already drooping, purring when his fingers found the perfect spot he’d been craving, and nodded off again in warmth and comfort. 

&

“Does this lot have names yet?” Levi asked a few hours later, the two- with the help of Jean and Ymir- feeding the infants. It was still the middle of the night, the plan was to head home the next afternoon. 

“No,” Eren replied. “We can name ‘em later; let’s just get ‘em fed for now.” 

“Hands aren’t free but mouths are,” his lover persisted. “Nothing’s crossed your mind?” 

“I know you wanna name at least one of the girls after Mom,” Jean joined him when his brother stayed silent. But even at the jab, Eren didn’t voice a syllable, staring down at the baby he held the bottle for. “Eren,” Jean tried again. “Don’t make me report you to Child Services.” 

The brunet spared him only an exasperated look, then his attention was back on the kitten. Jean exchanged a more worried glance with Levi. 

Eren noticed. “I’m aware I’m an asshole right now. You’re right, Jean; I would like to name one after Mom, I… just…” 

“Could the other one be named Anna?” Ymir piped up. “Ah, never mind. That’s the last name you’d want to use.” 

“They’re not going to know how they happened. This is probably the wrong way to see it,” he added with wary eyes going between his brother and lover. “But even though she disregarded everything she didn’t want to hear, she was good to these kits. I’ll think of something to make her look good. I didn’t know her name most of the time I was there, not until just before they were born. I associate that name with a woman who gave her life for her children, not The Woman who kept me in the basement. We can name one after your sister, Ymir,” Eren finally stated. “I just wasn’t sure if you guys would understand all that.” 

“It doesn’t matter if we do,” Levi told him. “They’re your kits. With something like this, it’s only important if you understand.” 

The brunet looked to the third man, who gave a nod of agreement. “Thanks, guys,” he said, looking back at the kitten a minute before kidding to the girl, “Should be name one of the boys ‘Berholdt?” 

“Don’t you dare!” she shot back. “Seriously, I don’t want to be reminded of what an idiot I am every time someone says my nephew’s name.” 

“Well, if you insist.” 

“I do.” 

He chuckled. “Well, we have the girls, we just need two good boy names. Suggestions?” 

Levi and Jean took a breath of relief. 

&

The group went back to bed as soon as the kittens were full and back to the makeshift bed their father had created. He’d just curled up with the little purring bundles when Levi remarked, “You and Ymir get along really well.” 

“Oh, Levi, don’t. Please. She wasn’t holding me captive; we were cellmates.” 

“Except that cellmate had access to the warden’s keys.” The older man pursed his lips. Yet another moment he’d probably look back on with regret. 

“She couldn’t exactly call the police. I’d be sent who-knows-where and no doubt a million times more miserable. And still without you. I could’ve tried harder to leave, but I wasn’t going to leave a kid to get slapped around on my behalf. Would you have left her, Levi?” 

The raven head’s mouth was a thin line. He still didn’t like it, but he couldn’t say he would’ve been able to do any different.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought. She asked me to hold on for a year, until she was of age, but when her phone fell out of her back pocket, it was the perfect opportunity to prove to her that I wasn’t lying about her being able to come too. And actually, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was intentional. Before or since, she hasn’t kept her phone in her back pocket. Then the kittens happened.” His demeanor turned, trying to kid. “You know, it’s kind of your fault they happened.” 

“What kind of crap is that?” 

“The only time I was able to come when I was with her was when I was fixating too well on your tight, lubed up ass.” 

“…Then that’s your imagination to blame, not my ass.” 

“Can’t just let me have my fun, can you?” 

“I’d be screwed if you became any more spoiled.” 

Eren laughed again. “Will you come back to sleep now?” 

Levi stood up. “It’s weird against your back.” 

“If you wanna take your chances between me and the kits, go for it. I was just trying to spare you getting kneaded with kitten claws.” 

“But then, I think I’ll be able to deal with it.” 

“Just get down here, will you?” 

&

Four weeks later, it seemed Eren was settling back in nicely. His siblings nearly smothered both him and the new additions in affection- Jean snuck off almost immediately with his wife. She couldn’t have been happy about him in danger, and relieved to have him back too. 

Ymir and Christa were giving each other awfully interesting looks as well. 

The older of their little pack did all they could to help with the kittens; Eren did his share but having the help seemed to brighten his attitude about having infants again. He was happy, all were healthy… there was just one thing that wasn’t back to normal, but Levi had seen it coming a mile away. 

Their sex life. Or lack of, really. He felt like an asshole just thinking it, but the only thing Eren was willing to do was suck him off, and didn’t want even that in return. Levi understood, he did, and asked several times if the other man wanted to talk or if there was anything he could do to help- Eren just gave him a kiss and told him everything was fine. Levi knew he was full of shit, but he also knew Eren probably wanted to work out whatever was going through his head on his own. It had only been a month; Levi could give him that, at least for now. If he made no progress on his own, there would be an intervention. 

But a couple weeks after making that decision, he woke up to his lover looking a little under the weather. He felt warm, was making little mews that were on par with the helpless ones his kids made, and did not want Levi near him any more than necessary. The raven head asked if there was anything he could do before he left for work, but other only shook his head. 

Levi asked him to take care of himself and spoke to Jean before he left. He seemed to know something, but the shorter man decided not to push it. 

When he returned that afternoon, something was definitely off. The whole house was different. Only Emma and Marco were in the living room with the infants, and as he was about to ask them what was going on when Armin entered and started to ask them if everything was okay out there- looking sweaty and flustered. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Levi deadpanned. “Where is everyone?” 

Armin took a breath. “A few of us went into heat this morning.” 

“…That explains a lot.” 

“Yeah. It won’t affect these guys, not for a good while yet. I’m sure you noticed a change in Eren before-” 

“I thought he was sick. Why wouldn’t he just tell me?” Levi wasn’t offended, exactly, but very confused. 

“Well, it’s been awhile since the two of you have been together, and when we’re in heat we can get very… um, passionate,” the blond said. 

“He’s afraid he’s going to hurt me,” the older man deadpanned. “That’s ridiculous.” 

“That’s Eren. Worries incessantly about everyone but himself.” 

“So… Are you leaving the babies to Marco and Emma?” 

“We went over things with them a few times beforehand, check on them whenever one of us is able to surface,” Armin defended his family. “Most of us are just kind of obnoxiously useless right now.” 

“You seem okay.” 

“Mine hasn’t hit me yet. It won’t be long now, and Annie’s sated enough that she let me out for a few minutes.” 

“Let you out?” 

The blond was undeterred by the comment. “Yes. Let me out. Being in heat… It’s not just wanting sex; you’re in actual pain and need until you get it or get yourself off enough times that it finally subsides. Obviously, that takes longer.” 

“And that’s probably what Eren’s doing.” 

“Or waiting it out. That’s even worse.” 

“Thank you, Armin. For the information, and… everything else you’ve been doing.” 

A laugh escaped the younger man. “I wondered if you’d noticed the store magically taking care of itself. Go help my brother. He’s on the top floor probably driving himself insane. I haven’t seen him, but… Well, heightened senses. I still know where he is. It’s ingrained in him to get away from everyone when that happens.”

“Can do,” Levi replied, leaving the other man to go up to usually unused top floor of the house, stopping in their room to drop his things and pick up the lube- only to find it gone. “Trying to take care of himself at least,” he mumbled, continuing to walk through the muffled cries and creaking mattresses to the sullen silence upstairs. 

There really wasn’t a sound in the dark hallway, all the rooms closed. Levi walked down, listening, even peeking in a few, knowing his lover was more than accustomed to a necessity of keeping quiet.

He almost missed it, very nearly walked by, but a quarter of the way down on the right side there was definitely a stifled moan, the slick sound of lubed flesh. He still wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to do, but when he heard his lover breathe his name it didn’t matter anymore- he swept himself inside. 

Eren was on the bed, elbow and knees, one hand around himself, completely naked. His ears flicked back at the sound of entry, tail curled around himself. Despite his back to the newcomer, he panted lowly, “Go away, Levi.” 

“Sounded like you wanted me here a second ago.” 

“Levi, stop it.” 

“I talked to Armin,” the raven head said, coming closer. “He told me why this is so difficult, and why you wanted me to stay away.” 

“If you understand, then go!” Eren bit, lips in a snarl, hand still around himself. 

Levi started getting undressed. “You’re not going to hurt me.” 

“That’s.” He gasped, bucking. “That’s- I am afraid, but I don’t want… to confuse you.” 

“Confuse me?” 

“With her.” 

“That’s why you’ve only been sucking me off?”

“S-Shut up… go away…” 

“I’m not making fun of you, Eren,” his lover told him calmly, now naked as well, climbing unto the bed under the brunet. “You maintain control, then. Suck me, take me, do whatever you want.” Those green eyes were going hazy; the taller man swallowed hard. Levi knew he was winning. “You won’t hurt me, not irreparably, and I’m not her. You know that. If you get confused, it’s okay, it happens, I’m sure, and I’ll call you back.” He reached a hand up to the other’s pained and hot face. “Please trust me.” 

“I w-won’t be able to stop o-once I s-start.” 

“That’s okay. I’ll handle it. Trust me to,” he repeated. 

Eren’s mouth crashed to his, more teeth than lips, pinning him down. His fingers, already dripping with cum and lube, thrust inside him, wetting and stretching Levi roughly. It tingled, like when one was using a muscle they hadn’t for awhile- he supposed he was. “Turn around,” the taller man’s husky and heated voice ordered, and his lover was quick to comply, rolling over to his hands and knees. “R-Ready?” 

“Give it to me, Eren.” 

Give it he did. Levi’s voice bordered on a scream when his lover thrust inside him, full length, hitting that perfect spot all in one go. His cock twitched against him, not leaking yet, but at this rate, it wouldn’t be long before it was. 

Levi grasped at the sheets, unable to voice anything, unable to do anything while Eren’s vice-grip held their hips close, taking him so hard, harder than he ever had, keeping him tight-gripped like a prized possession… like ownership over him. 

Eren came but he didn’t relent, barely phased his pace, the sounds they made even more lewd with the added fluid. “L-Levi, told you, can’t…” 

Still rendered soundless, the shorter man just reached his hand to the arm holding their bodies fast, caressing it gently, telling him he understood. His own penis was weeping from the assault, his stomach slick with precum, trying to hold off his orgasm as long as he could- if Eren couldn’t at least slow then, the overcharge would be mind-searing. 

One arm still bracing them together, Eren lifted Levi’s upper half against himself, still keeping pace. The raven head’s brain completely short-circuited at this point, only able to fathom the sensations and pleasures rampaging in his body, feeling them come together and uncoil in his stomach- then Eren’s hand wrapped the base of his cock. Tightly. 

Levi’s cry was strained, frustrated, and oh why would you do that? 

Eren offered no explanation, continuing to take him and it wasn’t until he exploded in his lover again that his relinquished his hold and let the older man do the same. 

Then he eased them both back against the mattress again, Levi laying on top of him, half-hard dick still inside him. “Still hard, even after all that,” the steel-eyed man mused when he could breathe again. 

“I came a few times before that too. Mostly giving you a break, but if you’d want to show me how accurate aforementioned visuals were, I won’t be complaining.” 

It took him a second to remember what his lover was referring to. Right. One of his fantasies- in the bookstore, on the floor. He wanted him to ride him backward. “Doable. In about five to ten more minutes, at least. You’re okay with waiting?” 

“Taking you like that should keep the waves at bay awhile. We’ve got time.” 

“Okay. Okay, good.” 

“One or two more and that should be it for me too, you’ll probably be pleased to know.” 

“Oh, thank- I mean, okay.” Levi arched his neck to smile innocently. 

Green eyes rolled. 

Still laying back against Eren’s stomach, Levi started to think. There was a couple ways to do this, kneeling or squatting, but the latter just sounded like work and he was not in the right state of mind for that kind of effort. Kneeling it was. 

He sat himself up. “You can take a little more time if you need to,” Eren assured him.  
“I’ll live.” 

“I can feel you getting harder, even with how thoroughly you’ve already taken me,” he replied in a low, appreciative tone. “I’ve missed you inside me, and I’ll take your cock until you’re too exhausted to give it.” 

The brunet groaned at the words, buckling against him. Levi gasped. He did want his lover going again, but in reality, he wasn’t sure how much more of this his body could take. Maybe going slow… He slid up and down the fully-erect member, squeezing around him to try to make up for the lack of pace. “Levi…” Eren sighed, running a hand up his thigh. “Still taking it like you never want to stop. Incredible. I love watching my cock slide in and out of you, so much better than a fantasy…” 

The other couldn’t believe it, but he felt arousal taking him again. Was Eren’s state affecting him? He wasn’t given time to dwell on it, the taller man deciding the pace was just too slow and taking control of his hips, thrusting up as pulled Levi down on him. He raven head called out, glad Eren couldn’t see him tearing up from the pleasurable burn. The pace picked up quickly, and soon Levi was thrusting as fast as he physically could of his own accord. It was hot and hurt, wonderful to feel but sending every nerve in his body alive with each hit. But he couldn’t stop. Despite the oversensitivity, he body screamed for more, demanded he satisfy both it and his lover’s- Eren had to be affecting him. How, didn’t know, but right now, it didn’t matter. 

Eren took his hands, bending him back, and kicked his legs up to the headboard. Oh no, he wasn’t actually-

Levi was sure his voice could be heard at least through the entire empty floor of the house, screaming and writhing and oh please don’t ever stop… 

He felt and heard Eren come, come a lot, adding to the mess, but continuing to thrust. “Just- a little- more,” he gasped, and as Levi was sure he couldn’t take any more, this was it, he was done, no more, both Eren and himself shoot relief, and Levi lost consciousness. 

&

When he woke, he was in the bed he shared with Eren. The bed he had been sharing with Eren, not the one they’d had sex on until he’d (apparently) passed out. He was on his right side, blanket pulled up to his shoulders- just how he liked to sleep. A glass of water, still cold and the cup beading with sweat, sat on the bedside table. He jumped up and guzzled half of it down, covering his mouth when a loud belch followed. 

Clean. Boxers on. Good. He added a Tshirt and ventured out of the room. 

While he stopped at the bathroom, he could hear laughter and talking. After finishing, he headed toward the noise. 

“Aw, it figures you wake up during the ten minutes I’m not there,” Eren’s voice come, further flecking at Levi’s grogginess. 

He looked up. All except the infants were indulging in a large amount of pizza.. 

Pizza. Food. 

Levi dove between Sasha and Mikasa and grabbed a slice, barely remembering to chew. 

“Wow, Eren, what’d you do to him?” the pony tailed young woman asked. 

“Hey, I warned him, he just didn’t listen,” her brother laughed, his lover grabbing his drink and taking down another mouthful or two. Eren tried to kiss him after, but Levi pushed his face away in favor of another bite of food. The others didn’t stop laughing for a whole minute, at least. 

“How long was I out?” Levi asked Eren, mouth full, when the conversations left them. 

“Most of the night.” 

“And that happens every spring?” 

“At least once per. Come sit on my lap; I promise I won’t try anything.” 

“Damn right you won’t,” came the sharp reply. “I’ll bite your dick off.” 

Eren laughed. “The way you are right now, I believe it. You know,” he added, holding up a plate with two pieces of cheesy goodness. “This was for-” Laughter overtook him when his lover snatched it. “You’re gonna make yourself sick.” 

“I’ll slow down,” the other man promised. “I just saw it and realized I was so hungry.” 

“Get any of the water?” 

“The second I regained consciousness.” 

Eren pulled him over slightly to kiss his cheek. “Good. You know, I normally dread heats, but if you’re gonna be this cute afterwards, I can totally and completely get used it.” 

“Spouting shit like that but not a word about how awesome I was during said heat. Typical.” 

His lover pulled him closer, voice in his ear. “I didn’t think you needed to be told how hot you make me or how wonderful you are, but we can go back to our room and I’ll be sure to tell you more thoroughly.” 

“I will bite your dick off,” Levi reminded him. 

“I won’t touch you, but you might start wanting me to.” 

“Eren…” he warned. 

The brunet’s breath was warm on the curve of his ear. “Don’t you want to see what you do to me?” 

“I was seeing it all last night. Yesterday. Whatever. Let me eat, will you?” 

“All right. But I make no promises about after you’re done.” 

“You’re such an idiot. But you’re my idiot,” he added quickly before taking another bite. 

“Fuck pizza; I just wanna eat you up,” the other grinned, latching onto his neck. 

“Eating!” 

“Me too!” Eren laughed and kissed his cheek again, the others in their collective having a good laugh at the show too. 

It was so good to be home.


End file.
